On the wild side
by HunGuy
Summary: The last chapter: "THE BEST IS YET TO COME" is up. After all the dangers, they've went trough, all the sacrifices they've made, all the lessons they've learned Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe deserve true happiness. Please review. For the last time :)
1. WILD NIGHTS

ON THE WILD SIDE  
  
I don't own Hey, Arnold! People, I live in Hungary (Yes, the Pataki name is from here too () and English is a learned language for me, so you may find some minor mistakes. Forgive me. Please review!  
  
WILD NIGHTS  
  
It was the biggest night of the year. Rhonda really made it this time – the hottest band money can hire, gallons of beer and some rooms to go private. It was the beginning of their last high school year, so they all knew they will never be this close to each other anymore. Soon they'll be torn apart by collage, university or simply by life. The dance floor was filled with drunk teenagers, moving like crazy to the music. Phoebe was standing, watching the dancers as usual. She only drank some yahoo, because she had a serious task to do: watch over Helga. In the last four months, since Helga and Arnold broke up again, the crazy blond girl was out of control. As usual Helga was drunk like crazy, and apparently she was dancing on the floor with a beer in her hand. Her dance was pretty inventive, but very dangerous too. Brainy was already knocked out by one of her stronger arm moves. Phoebe tried to speak to her.  
  
"Helga, I think you shall chill out a little bit. Drink something with no alcohol in it for god's sake!" – it was pretty hard to out-loud the music.  
  
"C'mon Pheebs, stop being such a dork!" – she said while accidentally punched Gerald on the nose – "Whaddaya want tall-hair boy. You wanna make out or something? Not in this lifetime kiddo, but here is Phoebe, take her! I know it's not the same hot piece of ass, but look at those boobs. Have fun!" – she said, and with that she danced her way into the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Jee-zus!" – said Gerald – "She almost broke my nose."  
  
"I'm so sorry Gerald, but you know her"  
  
"Yeah. She's one hot chick, but crazy like a coo-coo."  
  
"Yeah. And she's like only one beer away from the "Where's Football Head, I want my Football Head!" stage."  
  
"Well, she shall skip that act tonight. You know, this is Arnolds two week anniversary with Lila."  
  
"This is why Helga is extremely freaked out." – she looked over the happy dancers, and wished if she could belong to them.  
  
"Come on Pheebs! Helga is a big girl, she can take care of herself. I heard Lorenzo snagged some tequila from their parents bar! – It was not hard to convince Phoebe. She was pretty tired of babysitting Helga. An hour later she and Gerald were making out in a dark corner. It happened to them before on some occasions, but the strange relationship between their best friends never let them become a real couple. In the case of Arnold and Helga the line between crazy love and hatred was really thin, mostly because Helga's behavior. They broke up and got back together about 47 times just in last year.  
  
"Excuse me guys." – it was Lila who disturbed their kissing, with a really anxious face.  
  
"No problem Lil. I had to take a breath anyway." – lied Gerald.  
  
"Haven't you seen Arnold by any chance?"  
  
"No. Did not't you two came together?"  
  
"We did, but he drunk some of Lorenzo's tequila, and then he disappeared."  
  
"Lila!" – said Gerald – "How could you let him drink! You know he can't bear it!"  
  
"But... he was so sure of himself, and he wanted to try it. You know, with the salt and the lemon thingie. It's so funny... Hey, where's Helga?"  
  
"I don't know. She's probably dancing." – said Phoebe.  
  
"No, I checked almost the whole place and... oh no."  
  
"Hey, you don't think she and Arnold are..." - there was no need to finish this sentence. The look on Lila's face told everything.  
  
"He wouldn't do that." – said Gerald, but he wasn't that sure. When it came to Helga, Arnold did things, no one ever thought he is capable of. Lila rushed to the stairs like some madman to check the rooms upstairs.  
  
"Okay, thats odd." – said Phoebe as they stood up, to follow Lila.  
  
Some minutes after Lila entered a room and busted Rhonda and Curly taking their time together (witch later became the greatest laughing staff of the year) he found Arnold. As she predicted he was on the bed kissing Helga.  
  
Some moments later they were all running down on the stairs following Lila, who was crying like crazy. Obviously it was pretty hard to not fall down on the stairs for Arnold. He was really sizzled.  
  
"Lila, I'm so sorry!!! Please wait!"  
  
"How could you do that to me Arnold!" – cried out Lila. Suddenly the music stopped and everybody was looking on them. – "You of all people!"  
  
"I didn't know what I'm doing, it just... Nothing more happened I swear!"  
  
"And I blame you for that, Princess!" – said Helga, who tried to connect her bra under her shirt. It was simply the cruelest thing she could say to Lila right now.  
  
"Shut up Helga!" – screamed Lila in tears. This was the first time ever she said such thing out loud.. The whole room was shocked in silence.  
  
"Hey, you pretending to be a real human being now? How come?" – Helga asked. She was shocked as well. Lila tried to fight her tears as she walked over to Helga.  
  
"Listen to me Helga, and listen well. I fed up with you, once and for all. You're issues are poisoning everyone around you! You're not only ruining you're life, but other's too. Arnold's for example!"  
  
"Hey, Hair-boy didn't seemed so ruined two minutes ago."  
  
Arnold tried to calm them "Girls..."  
  
"Stay out of it Arnold!" – said Lila – "Helga, You think I don't know he loves you?! He always did. And you love him too. But you making him miserable, can't you see! You're pushing him away, but you don't let him go either! You don't even give him a chance to find happiness!  
  
"You don't know shit about me."  
  
"Oh, I know you Helga. And I know you're family as well! Do you want to know what is the source of your problems, bitch. I'll tell you: You just can't be loved!" – she said. One moment after that Old Betsy – Helga's right fist - just landed in Lila's face. The girl just fell down the stairs. Lila said the magic words – everything, Helga's family suggested to her in all her life. She just can't be loved. And it made it even worst, it came from Lila – the one who's so similar to Helga's perfect sister Olga. Olga, who took all the love of their parents. She was the one, who Helga wanted to punch now, not Lila.  
  
So there were she lying, barely conscious, surrounded by her worrying friends, and with Arnold holding her head.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" – cried Helga out. But it was too late.  
  
"I'm fine." – Lila said weakly. There was blood running from her nose.  
  
"Helga, maybe you shall leave now." – said Arnold with a grim expression. It hurt her to hear that so much more, than her punch hurt Lila. But she agreed. She walked out the door, and she busted out in tears, when she couldn't be seen. Phoebe ran after her, but it didn't meant anything. She knew it was over. Maybe they will be friends with Arnold after this. Maybe they will even go out once or twice. But it's never ever going to be the same again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
**7 YEARS LATER**  
  
Another crappy crime scene. Some jealous bimbo decided to end the life of her unfaithful lover in a pretty creative way. That guy with the hammer in his chest, happened to be a very important person in international trades, that's why the FBI had to investigate in the case. Not like it made a difference - the cute red headed girl just confessed to the NYPD some minutes ago, so the case is closed, and Helga was pretty pleased about it. All paperwork on the cops now, so she can have an easy night, probably watching some video with her roommate Phoebe. They lived together since they moved to New York, but they had less and less time for each other in the passed few months. Even if they knew each other in all their life, they needed some quality time together to make their friendship working.  
  
"Excuse me, Agent Pataki." - Said the member of the CSI staff behind her. The guy just glared at her, like lot of her colleagues did, since she made her way to the magazines. Unfortunately she didn't became a minor celebrity because of her detective work, but because of her boyfriend. The press made their relationship look like some freak 21th century fairy tale of the city. Joshua Flanders the most eligible bachelor of the business world, and Helga Pataki the "common" guardian of law. How touching. It were not so bad – people didn't run to her for auto-grams, barely even recognized her, but her colleagues knew who she was. Of course it will eventually end her carrier. She can't be the part of a such a couple and be an active agent of the FBI in the same time. If this relationship will end up in a marriage - and Joshua didn't't hide his motivations about making Helga his bride someday - she must pick up the not-so-exhausting job of the millionaire housewives. Or maybe a millionaire housewife, publishing poems under some dorky pen name.  
  
- "There is some guy from the press here. His the first one here, so I though' maybe you wanna talk with him, before the other vultures arrive." - said the man. That was a thing Helga hated about his situation - people though she is chasing fame. They didn't't know how much she wished her so called "celebrity" status to hell.  
  
"All right then." - she said. - "Is he waiting outside?" - the man nodded, so she left the apartment. In fact, it was some fresh air she needed right now. She could not stand crime scenes lately. The man was standing on the corridor showing his back to Helga talking on his cell phone. Helga recognized him immediately.  
  
"Yes dear. I think the pink one would be very pretty. Yeah. Did you get the band? Oh, honey, I don't want to start it again! Dinomania sucks! Poor Dino would get out from the grave again, if he knew..."  
  
Helga got pretty angry on the man, partly because he didn't notice her, and partly because he didn't show himself to Helga in a long time. "Move it brother, I have better things to do, Y'know!" The man turned around. Helga's hart almost jumped out of her chest, when she saw his face.  
  
"Hey, Helga! Don't you look nice! So, how's crime fighting?". - It was Arnold - the same Arnold that pushed her over the thin line of insanity, and the one who grabbed her back several times.  
  
"Goddamit hair boy!" - Helga screamed out - "I hope you don't think you can get an interview or something just because you know me!." - they had ran into each other a few times in the city, but now Helga had not seen Arnold in three months. Not since one pretty strange night. It was Arnold actually, who put Helga into the spotlight with some of his articles.  
  
"Chill out, Helga. I've got all the information I wanted from that fine officer of the NYPD. I already sent the interview to my editor. I actually wanted to see you."  
  
"So you can put some more on that "Lady H." extravaganza?" - asked Helga. She was really mad at Arnold lately. More than usual. Of course they passed the living hell, of pre-and high school, where all feelings felt like end of the world. In her early years Helga had the worst crush of modern history. She was insanely obsessed with this football headed geek, while she was nothing but horrible to him. Of course that is kids stuff. But now, she was near 26 and she still behaved according to old habits.  
  
"Actually I thought you could use a little shine, after you came out like some money hungry slut from the other papers. I just could not stand that."  
  
"So, you did it all for me. I don't remember asking you to do it."  
  
"I'm sorry if you feel that way Helga. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." He kept a moments silence while he decided what to say "Do you have some time?"  
  
"For your information this case is almost closed, so I'm finished here. But you better not use your dirty old journalist tricks."  
  
"Of course not. I have new ones." - Helga grinned at him. She knew she was still in love with this football headed jerk at some level. This love was the part of her in all her life, she would not be Helga Pataki anymore, without it. That's why she had an album with all of his articles in it.  
  
Later they were sitting in a cafeteria near by. Helga had his black coffee as usual while Arnold was drinking some exotic tea. Helga thought it's kind of lame.  
  
"So, how is it going with Phoebe?"  
  
"She's fine. Just found some new founder for her teams project. And you have nothing to do about it of course."  
  
"Well, actually I did set her up with some investors few weeks ago."  
  
"Of course you did. You can't stay out of anything, can you Arnoldo."  
  
"So, how is it with Joshua?"  
  
"His fine okay! Listen freak, I don't have time for this. Would you tell me what is going on?"  
  
"I'm getting married." - he said. The words just stroke into Helga. She didn't expect it to hurt so much. Of course she knew Arnold proposed to Lila, but it was so different to hear it from him.  
  
"That's yesterdays news Arnoldo. Golden boy and Lila packing their things together. That makes you Mr. Perfect I guess. Congratulations"  
  
"That is what I want to talk to you about. Phoebe will probably get her invitation next week, but you... Lila would like to ask you not to come to the wedding. You know becouse... we have history."  
  
Of course they had history. After Helga confessed to Arnold about her feelings, he felt herself more vulnerable than ever, so she became more and more cruel toward Arnold and his friends. Even when Arnold realized she likes Helga too, the girl was so scared, that she kept pushing him away. In high school, when Helga became the Ultimate Out Of Control Teen, they hooked up with each other a lot of times, but Arnold were not able to tolerate Helga's behavior for more than a few weeks. They were obviously in love, but constantly fighting. So after three years, while they were a couple sometimes and arch enemies some other times, Arnold turned to the complete opposite of Helga: Lila. The sweet, friendly Lila, who knew she always will be the second one, but she learned to make her peace with that. Even after the party, where both Arnold and Helga got so drunk, they disappeared for several hours together, leaving Lila alone. But slowly Lila managed to get more and more influence over Arnold, who was technically forbidden to see Helga in his collage years. And know Arnold will marry Lila. It felt to Helga, like her sister Olga bet her one last time.  
  
Some part of Helga wanted to cry really bad. She could probably cry out, bagging Arnold to not do this and perhaps stop the marriage from happening, but what's the point. She is with Joshua now, and life is much more simple this way. Much more simple for everybody.  
  
"Like I care. I didn't even wanted to go back to that dump Hillwood for some cheesy wedding."  
  
"Thanks, that is so nice of you for saying that. I'm so sorry Helga! Please forgive Lila. That is the one thing I could not convince her about."  
  
"It's okay dude. Don't be such a drama queen! You spent too much time with ms. Per... with your precious Lila."  
  
"I'm glad we're fine."  
  
"Yeah we're all fine. We're super! Can I go know for god's shake? It's not so fun for me to talk about your wedding!" she said. She know there won't be any "friendly fun evening" with Phoebe that night. She will probably cry herself to sleep and tomorrow she will have to find out some lame excuse to Joshua, why did she cry her eyes out. Helga stood up. So did Arnold.  
  
"Hey, would you tell Miss. Perfect that I took the news so bad, that in my fury I tormented some innocent puppies, so the poor things suffered because of her? - as they stepped outside of the street, Helga noticed a strange black van waiting with running engines in front of them.  
  
"I really don't like to lie to my bride Helga, but in this case..." - but he could not finish it because the van just set off very fast, with squeaking wheels. It didn't hit Arnold only because Helga grabbed him of the way. Unfortunately, he landed on a dumpster As fast as the van came, it was gone. Helga tried to read it's number, but there was no license plate on it.  
  
"Oh my god! Arnold, are you okay! Arnold!" she screamed at her on the edge of panic. In her work she had seen some wounded people, and they never had the slightest effect on her. But it was Arnold, and he meant the world to her. Fortunately his jacket suffered more damage that he did.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay..." he said, so Helga hugged him passionately in her relief. He hugged him back.  
  
"It looks like someone is really pissed off on my articles."  
  
"I can't say I'm surprised."  
  
"Thanks for saving my life by the way." he said.  
  
"Don't mention it hair boy. It's not the first time, and defiantly not the last."  
  
She didn't know how right she was on that last one.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Next episode: Furious Angels – As the number of the lame murder attempts against Arnold are growing, Helga starts to investigate in the case – with the very effective help of Old Betsy. The clues are leading back to Hillwood. When Joshua also gets attacked, it becomes obvious, that Arnold is not the only one in danger. Plus: What is really up between Arnold and Helga? Flashback time! 


	2. FURIOUS ANGELS

**CHAPTER 2: FURIOUS ANGELS**  
  
9 YEARS EARLIER  
  
Helga walked home whistling, and that's never happened before. At last the skied seemed to be so blue, the grass was so green and everything felt to be just fine. She's with Arnold again – they moved on after their last stupid fight. So today, after lunch he kissed her – and that was one hell of a kiss, even if it tasted like cafeteria food. As she walked into the house, it crossed her mind, maybe she will be the one who hugs Olga this one time. That would probably shock her. But when she went to the stairs, her dad, shouted out from the living room.  
  
"Is that you, Helga?" – he didn't say Olga, and that means, he has some serious business with Helga. That made her a little nervous.  
  
It's me Bob!"  
  
"Can I have a word with you here?" – he asked. Of course, he wouldn't leave his TV alone, if he wants to talk to me – thought Helga. She walked into the living room.  
  
"Hello Bob."  
  
"Hello Missy. Listen to me, we're going to have dinner tonight with the Jeffersons. Don't you want to go and buy something nice to wear?"  
  
"Oh no, is Kevin coming?"  
  
"Yes he is. C'mon Helga, you know how much he likes you." - Of course now, when he wanted something from her, he remembered her name perfectly. "His a cute and talented boy. Every other girl would go nuts for him." – he said.  
  
"And this has nothing to do with the fact, that Mr. Jefferson orders so many beepers from you!"  
  
„Don't use that tone with me missy, when I try to help with you!"  
  
„Give me a break Bob. I'm going out with Arnold again, by the way. So there is no chance that I'll hook up with that self loving sissy!"  
  
"You going out with that football headed punk again?"  
  
"Yes Bob."  
  
"Helga, that guy is a jerk. Can't you see this has no future? You two are constantly fighting! Kevin on the other hand..."  
  
"Bob, I really don't have time for this. I have to finish my writing." – and with that, she started to leave.  
  
"That's another thing missy!" – ha said angrily – "Who do you think yourself with these poems and stories? I hope you don't think you'll make a living from that stuff! Patakis are standing on the ground, Helga. You'll have choose something serious occupation soon."  
  
Helga stopped, turned around, and walked back to Bob.  
  
"Listen Bob. I will be a famous writer someday. That's what I'm good at, what I like to do. And Arnold is the love of my life. Even if we have problems, one day I'll be his wife. You will have to make you're peace with that, okay?" – Bob looked deep into Helga's blue eyes – he never did that before in all his life.  
  
"We will see, Helga." - he said "We will see."  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
Helga just finished her report about the murder attempts against Arnold. It was her second year at the FBI, but she still didn't get used to the paperwork. Witch was too bad, because she didn't really had to do anything else yet. She went to Quantico, because she thought she will be able to fulfill her desire to do the right thing. To use her inner anger and violence for good. She didn't want to become some paper-pusher.  
  
She actually took out some days, officially to have some rest. Of course, it was bull crap: she took out those days, to find the attacker and beat the shit out of him. The FBI didn't start an investigation on the murder attempt, so she had to work alone. Just as usual.  
  
At last she had time to adjust to the idea of Arnold's and Lila's marriage. A part of her wanted to chase Lila over the city with a chainsaw, another part just wanted to move on with her life, and wish them good times together. Maybe she will going back to poetry. She never felt her poems worthy to publish, but she wrote a lot over the years just for the desk. She also worked on a novel since years – but it looked like she will never be able to finish it. The only one who read her work was her best friend Phoebe. Sweet Phoebe thought they were really good, but if Helga wanted to be honest, Pheebs didn't know jack about literature. She was really smart when it came to physics, but her word didn't count much here. In spite of their different interests, Phoebe and Helga shared a very, very deep friendship. So, when Helga's cell phone started to ring, she knew it was Phoebe.  
  
"Hello Pheebs. I'm just finished here, I'll be home soon."  
  
"Helga, didn't you heard the news?"  
  
"No, after I left Arnold at the police station I came back to the office. Why?"  
  
"It's all over TV. Joshua just got beaten up!"  
  
"What?!" – she asked hysterically.  
  
"Some guy with a baseball bat attacked him in a garage. The only reason he survived was that his driver shown up! They tried to reach you all day, but you turned off you're cellphone!"  
  
"Crimney..." – she said as she got into her car. – "Which hospital he's in?"  
  
When Helga got to the hospital, she was delighted to hear, Joshua is getting better, and will be able to go home in the end of the week.  
  
"How you doing Helgs?" – asked Joshua when she entered his room. He seemed pretty fine. Actually Helga knew, the nurses will be all over him on the end of the day. He perfectly trusted Joshua – she knew she's the one, who's faithfulness may come into question. It's been almost three months, since she and Arnold ran into each other in a restaurant. On that night the tension between them resulted a pretty crazy night in a hotel room. It was crazy, because nothing happened, they just talked all night about everything: movies, poetry, the good old times and lots of other stuff. But she was very close to cheat on Joshua that day and she knew it. Arnold must have known that too, because days later, she proposed to Lila. Helga had the feeling that their relationship is relying on Arnold feeling guilty.  
  
"I'm okay. Actually I intend to do some violence, but that does not concern you." – she said.  
  
"That's about good press?" – he asked smiling. Helga really hated this. It was bad enough, she would never see real action in her job because she has such a famous boyfriend, but it seemed like, she can't even do what she wants anymore. He loved Joshua, but she was very tired under the pressure of this relationship.  
  
"So you have any idea, who did this to you?" – she asked.  
  
"No. But if I had, I wouldn't tell you. I don't want you to go out and start shooting people Helga."  
  
"I never shot anybody." – she said. She almost felt sorry for that. .  
  
"Listen, in my position I have a bunch of people who would like to see me six feet under. I thought you got used to it."  
  
"But haven't you seen his face?" – she asked.  
  
"No. Nor did Justin.".- he said. Justin was Joshua's driver. – He hit me from behind, I felt down, and then I heard nothing more than the sound of the baseball bat on my body, and his wheezing." – he said - "Sorry, I didn't ask him "Can I have a nice look at you?" while he was playing a drum-solo on my freaking bones, Helga!"  
  
"Sorry honey." – Helga said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Listen, they gave me a lot of drugs to ease the pain. Want some?" – he asked, and he put on his "charming" smile. And it was working pretty well, on Helga. Even beaten up, laying on a hospital bed, Joshua was irresistible. Some women would kill to have this man. – she thought. Since she was going out with him, suddenly she became the favorite daughter of the family. Olga was happily married to an unsuccessful director, so Helga's partner was very sympathetic to Big Bob. One time he said, he sees the young himself in Joshua - but in a lot better edition. Bob wasn't a millionaire in the age of 30. Miriam also asked a lot about grandchildren lately. So it seemed like the problem was with Helga, for not feeling completely happy.  
  
"No thanks you little wuss. I can take all the pain on my own." – she answered, and finally she smiled back at Joshua.  
  
"I know you can. Listen Helga, that weirdo is probably left the state buy now with that stupid van of him. You can calm down." – he said.  
  
"So he had a van, huh? I can imagine, a big back van without license plate. Fuckin' cliché." – she said. She tried to hope, Joshua's and Arnold's attack was separated incidents. But know it was obvious, that the same guy attacked both men.  
  
"Yes. You see, you didn't went trough the Academy for nothing." – he said. A doctor entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but visiting time is over. He needs to rest."  
  
"Fine. Hang in there baby." – she said, as she kissed Joshua's forehead.  
  
"I will. Don't do anything stupid Helga."  
  
"Oh, I will." – she said – "And that's why you love me."  
  
As she left the hospital she ran to her car, and grabbed her cell phone. Without thinking she dialed their apartment. The only connection between Arnold and Joshua was herself. It seemed like whoever attacked them, he was after her loved ones. There wasn't too many. And he had to know her pretty well too – she had no idea how could the attacker knew about her feelings for Arnold. Till Phoebe didn't answered the phone, Helga totally freaked out. But when she did, she yelled at her in relief.  
  
"Where the hell were you!"  
  
"I was sleeping Helga." – she said. She wasn't really a late night person.  
  
"Okay, listen to me. Get up. You can find a gas spray on my night stand. Grab it, than, go to a hotel for tonight. Don't stop for anybody. Don't worry, you can do this." – after some moments of silence Phoebe answered.  
  
"Huh?" – she was still on the edge of sleeping.  
  
"Pheebs! THIS IS IMPORTANT! Someone is hunting down the few people I can stand. Obviously his not one of them. He may go after you."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Don't worry, he's a clumsy one. Nothing from two – those numbers don't lie. But he might be dangerous."  
  
"And the police...?"  
  
"Listen Pheebs, this is personal. This guy is messing with me. The police will find out soon enough, they have all the information they need. But this guy will be toast by then."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Okay. Call me when you get to the hotel. I'll meet you there." – she said. – "Arnold is watched by the police right now, so his not in real danger. Joshua is guarded by a minor army at the hospital. You're the only one, I'm worried about. So go!"  
  
As soon as the conversation was over, Phoebe walked to the bathroom, to wash her face. Another crazy assignment from Helga. She had decades to get used to it. Being a sidekick can be pretty hard. But as she went trough the apartment she noticed that the door was opened. Probably kicked in. Without thinking she ran to Helga's room and grabbed the gas spray.  
  
"Excuse me Mr... Mr. Crazy Murderer, but you shall leave now." – she screamed – "The police is on the way, not to talk about a pretty violent blond girl. And I'm armed too." – she read the sign on the spray, and noticed she's holding up a deodorant as a weapon.  
  
"Helga you idiot." – she said under her nose. She must have hid it somewhere else. She took a quit view over the room. The intruder obviously visited it. He made some disorder, but didn't took anything. If he wanted to kill her, he could have done it in her sleep. Probably he left more than an hour ago.  
  
She examined the room. Lots of Helga's clothes was on the floor, but it was possible that Helga left them there herself. But she didn't tear into places her album with Arnold's articles in it for sure. Nor the little pink book with her childhood poems. How many time did that psycho spent here, if he found that one? She was sure, even Helga didn't know where did she put that old thing. She noticed some wrecked pictures too. Most of the photos were unharmed, but two of them were on the floor, with their frame wrecked into pieces.  
  
"Oh my." – she said, when she took a closer look. Both pictures the intruder shattered were class photos from P.S. 118. Not the family or the collage photos. One word stroke Phoebe: Hillwood. She ran to the phone and dialed Helga.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Arnold arrived to his apartment dirty with some small scars on his face. As soon as Lila noticed them, she freaked out.  
  
"She punched you! Oh I'm so sorry, honey, I should have known! Come here, come to mama!" she hugged him gently, and started to kissing his scars.  
  
"I'm okay Lila. Really. Helga actually saved my life."  
  
"Oh my god. What happened. Tell me!" Arnold was not really in a telling mood, but in few words he described what happened.  
  
"You're right Helga is so brave. I feel so bad about the wedding thing. But you know, that's our only special day, and Helga wouldn't find herself comfortable either! But after that, we shall have her and that nice Flanders fella for dinner, don't you think"  
  
_Yeah, like hell is ever gonna freeze_. - thought Arnold. - _You hate her, and with good reason. Stop behaving so freaking nice all the time! It's not normal!  
  
_But instead of saying that he said: "Of course dear, great idea!" She didn't wanted to hurt her feelings. It was something way too easy to do..  
  
There was a police car parking all night in front of the house, making sure that the mysterious murderer won't try here again. So Arnold felt safe - more or less. While Lila worked in the kitchen Arnold grabbed his remote control and turned on the TV. He kept changing the channels until he found something interesting. He did this everyday but now he stopped in shock when he saw a news clip. "**The business world rumbled when, Joshua Flanders, major player on the stock exchange was transfered into Saint Poul hospital. The identity of Flanders's attacker still remains mystery, but we know from reliable source that he bet up his victim with a baseball bat, and the only reason, why he didn't suffer mortal damage is the sudden appearance of his driver..."  
  
**Someone is after Helga, or she has the worst karma in the world. But if she is the reason of the attacks, who can possibly know what's happening between him and Helga. They didn't know that exactly either. Lila entered the room, with a plate of Tortellini in her hands. It was Arnold's favorite meal. Even now, after all these years, she still felt like she need to impress Arnold every time he meats Helga.  
  
"I thought you would like to eat something after what happened." – she said. This girl could get any man she wants. How lucky I am, to have her – he thought. Actually he tried to convince himself. He will spend the rest of his life with her, and that's fine. She is just the perfect mate. Everyone envies him, and their relationship is so harmonic, so ideal, so perfect. What kind of madman can be tired of perfection?  
  
"Thanks dear." – he said. He wasn't even hungry, but he put down a piece of the food on his throat – "It's very delicious. You're great." - he kissed her. The phone just rang, and Arnold was very thankful for that. He couldn't bear any more sweetness tonight. Lila was so nice with him since the engagement, like a dozen teletubbies. He felt pretty sick of it right now.  
  
"Hello, it's Lila here." – she said to the phone.  
  
"Hello Sawyer. It's Helga. Long time no see." – said Helga. Lila's voice just froze.  
  
"Hello Helga. I heard what happened tonight. I hope you're all right."  
  
"I bet you do." – she said – "Listen, can I talk to Hair-boy? It's kind of important."  
  
"Listen Helga, sorry for the wedding thing, but you know, this is our special day, and you would feel uncomfortable too..."  
  
"Give me a break will ya? I just want to have a few words with Arnold. That's all."  
  
"Maybe I don't want you to talk to him. He almost got killed tonight when he met you the last time."  
  
"Yeah. And what did you do tonight, when I saved you fiancé, Lila?"  
  
"I was here at home... why?"  
  
"Because it seems like someone from Hillwood tries to destroy the few things I ever liked in this world. So after some thinking I would put my money on you princess. I'm sure you repressed a lot of anger over the years, to keep that Ms. Perfect act going on."  
  
"You think I would hurt Arnold just to hurt you?" – she asked in shock.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking about a lot of anger here. But to be honest, I don't think you have the guts for it. Can I please talk to Arnold?"  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
"Listen to me bi... Lila, I'm not in the mood right now, okay?" – she said. She just lost her patience – "If I remember well, you already met Old Betsy once. Trust me, you don't want to get reintroduced to her. The girl's been hitting the gym a lot lately." – she said. She never called her fist Old Betsy since pre-school, but talking to Lila was pretty nostalgic for her.  
  
"Hey, give me the phone honey. Please, it's going to be fine." – Arnold said. Lila gave it to him on the edge of crying.  
  
"Hello Helga. I heard what happened to Joshua. Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, he's cool. Listen Arnoldo, it looks like I pissed someone off pretty much. The man who tried to kill you and Joshua just broke into our apartment. She didn't hurt Phoebe, but..." – she didn't wanted to talk about the album or the little pink book. – "It seems the guy knows me very well. And she broke every picture of the old gang from Hillwood. Ring any bells?"  
  
"You can't seriously think that..."  
  
"How the hell could I not think that Hair-boy? Listen, if this nut case was never in PS. 118, why the hell did he tried to kill you? The only ones who really know what was between us are..."  
  
"I see your point." – he said. It was unbelievable to think, someone from the old gang could do something like that. Even here in New York they still kept in touch with them, and their wedding ceremony will be in Hillwood too. Gerald is going to be his best man for god's shake.  
  
"And another thing. They found a big, black van without a license plate on the airport. I'm pretty sure our man just returned to Hillwood."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, I thought... Me and Phoebe are going there ourselves. Don't you and Lila has some things to settle there, with the wedding? You know, we shall meet the guys... and maybe kick some ass!"  
  
"Helga, I really think you should leave this to the police." – he said.  
  
"You can't seriously think you can convince me not to go there Football Head. And want to make sure my so called "family" is okay too. Maybe this psycho doesn't know me so well after all, and consider them as "loves ones"."

"I really don't know if it's a good idea." he said, but he was lying. He just wanted to be convinced.

"Let me tell you something Arnoldo. This guy is still out there. Now, nothing went the way he expected, but he will be back. And it's not sure I'll be there to save you're ass. It's pretty strange I was there the first time."  
  
"Okay. Listen, I'll talk about it with Lila."– he said, but he knew they will go. This is his opportunity to get out from this average, boring life for a while. To see his old friends. To be with that nut-case blond girl. And maybe to save her life.  
  
"Lila, darling, I know it's hard, but we can't let her get killed there. She's try to protect us..." – he said. He knew Lila will cry all night, but tomorrow they will meet Helga and Phoebe on the airport. She's such a nice person. So understanding. So perfect.  
  
_Next Episode: Who can be the madman who's so obsessed with Helga? Stayed tuned for answers!  
  
Note: I hope my English is enjoyable. Please review, what do you think!_


	3. SHADOW OVER HILLWOOD

_Thank you for the reviews.  
  
TheBaldOneMpls – Joshua calls her Helgs, because he don't like the name Helga (It represents he don't really knows the real Helga). But I think it's a cool name for her, and if I remember well, I read it in your story first. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it.  
  
Carlin – I hope H & A will end up together too. Only time can tell. :)  
  
_CHAPTER 3 – SHADOW OVER HILLWOOD  
  
11 YEARS EARLIER  
  
Arnold and Gerald just finished their lunch. Gerald was staring at the girls as usual, while Arnold was thinking about something very deeply. Suddenly, Harold ran into the cafeteria. He was pretty upset about something. Eugene followed him, but Harold shut the door into his face.  
  
"I'm fine"- he said, while he tried to stand up..  
  
"Dude what happened to Harold?" – Gerald asked.  
  
"He asked Rhonda out to saturday's school dance, but she just laughed into his face. It was pretty cruel." – he recognized his nose is bleeding. "Ok. I think I have a date with the school nurse." – he said and left toward the corridor.  
  
"What a jerk." – Gerald sighted.  
  
"So, our first high school party huh? It's so cool dude!" – Arnold said. – "Do you know, who will you invite."  
  
"Not really" – he said as he checked out the girls at another tables. – "There's so many of them."  
  
"How about Phoebe?"  
  
"I don't know Arnold. She's cute, but... I think she's a little dorky."  
  
"No you not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think she's dorky." – he said. - You think she's insanely hot. I hope you won't miss her, just because some jerks like me think she's too bookish. Everybody knows you guys like each other." - he said.  
  
"I'll think about it. And you? I guess you'll invite Lila. I see the way she looks at you lately. She's all over you, man."  
  
"Yeah. I don't know. I like her a lot. But... don't you think she's kind of dull? So nice all the time..."  
  
"Are you crazy? If you don't ask her I will!" – he said. – "Besides, who else is there?"  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking about Helga..."  
  
"Please, don't start that again!" – said Gerald. He was pretty upset. – "Since you know she likes you, you act completely nuts. If there would anything ever happen between you two, it would have been happened already! She confessed to you years ago."  
  
"I know but... look at her." – Helga was pushing Brainy against the wall and yelled at him for something. "She has fire inside."  
  
"Dude. Lila wants you, and you thinking about Helga. I mean, you're right Helga's pretty hot, but... dude, she's Helga G. Pataki!"  
  
"Yes. And I know she rejected me a lot. But... look at her."  
  
"You're weird dude. She will never..."  
  
"I kissed her last night." – he said.  
  
"You did what?!"  
  
"I waited for her at their house, and when she got home I stepped in front of her from the dark, and kissed her. I didn't let her any time, to put up her shields."  
  
"And you're still alive?"  
  
"Oh, she kissed back. Pretty well, actually. And then, she ran to the house without a word."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And now she's pretending that nothing happened." – he said – "But I won't let this, dude. This game ends here and now." – he said and stood up.  
  
"I still think you're a lunatic to choose Helga over Lila. You're going to regret this, but it's you're life." – Arnold barely listened as he walked over to the girls table. There was Phoebe, Nadine, Lila and Helga. Lila was smiling at him, she was pretty sure Arnold is going there to invite her to the party.  
  
"Helga, can I speak to you." – he asked. The disappointment on Lila's face was terrible. Well, she must bear it. – he thought.  
  
"Out of my face Football Head!" – Helga said. – "Can't you see I'm eating."  
  
"Stop it Helga!" – he said, and looked at her pretty seriously. "We have to talk about it sooner or later." – she knew that's right. They swept to many things under the rug. There were no room left for that last kiss. They've been kissing four times before they turned ten for god's shake. How could they deny it anymore. So, Helga walked to the other side of the cafeteria with Arnold.  
  
"Listen hair boy. About yesterday..."  
  
"Would you go to the school dance with me?" – he asked. Helga was staring at her.  
  
"Hell no!" – she said, and started to walk back to her table. Arnold grabbed her arm, suddenly all eyes stared at them in silence.  
  
"Hey, leave me alone Football Head, or you're gonna regret you're ever born. Took you're hands of me!"  
  
"No." – he said, and looked into Helga's eyes. – "Not, until you hit me or kiss me. Those are you're only options."  
  
"What?" – she asked. Obviously she got very nervous. – "What's wrong with you?."  
  
"Come on, you just have to hit me. You always said you wanted to. Or you can come to the school dance with me. What's it gonna be Helga?" – it was a pretty risky game he played. For a moment he thought he will get a punch into his face. But he knew, the only way to end this game between him and Helga, was to force her to confess in front of everybody. So she won't have to hide her true self anymore. Maybe it's going to be painful, but he was sure, it's the only chance to free Helga at last.  
  
"I hate you Football Head." – she said with some tears in her eyes, and with that, she kissed Arnold. There, in front of everybody. Not in some school play. Not in a Babewatch episode. The cafeteria was filled with silence. They kissed long and passionately. After a little time, while everybody had time to adjust to the picture, Phoebe smiled and started to clap her hands together. Soon stinky joined him too, than Gerald, Nadine, Rhonda and all the others clapped their hands and cheered. They knew somewhere deep inside, what an important thing just happened. The two blonds were made to each other. It was simply the most wonderful moment of Helga's and Arnold's life. On the other hand it was Lila's worst.  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
"Just shot your mouth Lila!" Helga screamed at Lila, in the airport terminal. Phoebe just felt miserable. Every minute of the flight felt like an hour. There was a lot of repressed anger between the two women that exploded now, when Arnold went to the men's room.  
  
"What do you want to do about it? Make me? Like last time?" – she asked. She still acted like an innocent, helpless little girl, but Phoebe seen trough the act. The best thing ever happened to her, was that Helga punched her. That made impossible for Arnold and Helga to get back together, so Lila left with all the prizes. She was the poor little victim, everybody wanted to help her, and Arnold never left her. She was the opposite of Helga, who tried to hide her sensitive but weaker side from the world.. Lila repressed all the anger and she never went into conflicts. They did the same thing, except for what Lila did was hypocrite, and what Helga did was stupid.  
  
"Listen to me Ginger. You have Arnold okay. You made pretty sure, that he will never leave you. And I have a boyfriend back in New York, who's laying on a hospital bed right now. You don't have to protect you're precious Arnold from me, okay! Read from my lips: I don't love him! So stop behaving like bitch!"  
  
"I'm sorry Helga, I'm just..."  
  
"Lila, don't say sorry, because you're not sorry." – Helga said. "Just shut up for one moment." Helga seen that she's on the edge of crying. "Oh my god! I swear to god, if you start to cry missy, I will slap you, even if that means Arnold will never talk to me again. Do you understand that?" Lila nodded.  
  
"Fine." Helga said. Arnold just returned from the toilet.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" – he asked.  
  
"Don't ask." – Phoebe said quietly as they walked toward their cab.. – "Don't want to hurt you're feelings" – she whispered – "but what's up with these hot chicks all over you?" – she asked.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"I mean... you do have a huge football-shaped head. You know that right?"  
  
"Maybe I'm just such a sweet guy."  
  
"And your short too..."  
  
"Would you stop that?" – Helga overheard it as they entered the cab.  
  
"And you hadn't even seen him naked Pheebs. Then you would have a lot more questions."  
  
"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" – he said. Lila didn't say a word. The driver asked where to go, so they gave him the address of Sunset arms. The only one who knew they're coming was Gerald. They all trusted him, so he was there waiting for them in the boardinghouse. Arnold missed his friend very much, who became the Disk Jockey of a local radio. He was sitting on the stairs in his red jacket, smiling. He's still looking cool – Phoebe thought.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hello dude." – Arnold said. They did their special hand shake move.  
  
"Crimney! Boys, this stuff was sweet for third graders, but it's just getting lamer and lamer each year." – Helga said.  
  
"Nice to see you, Helga."  
  
"My pleasure tall-hair boy." – after a little hesitation they hugged each other. They were not friends exactly but they were through a lot together. Gerald obviously tried to avoid to look into Phoebes eyes.  
  
"Hello Gerald." – it was the first time Lila spoke since they arrived.  
  
"Hi Red. So finally it came out you "like like" the guy." – he said, as he hugged her.  
  
"Obviously." – she said with a shy smile. Even Phoebe felt like hit her for that fake expression on her face.  
  
"Hi Gerald." – Phoebe said.  
  
"Hello Pheebs. I... I really missed you."  
  
"Me too." – they both lied of course, but it made them more comfortable. So, they hugged each other after all.  
  
"So, what's the plan guys?" – Gerald asked – "If you really think someone from the gang went Hannibal Lecter, we have to do something."  
  
"Yes. We thought about a gathering. Some reunion. Where we can check who left the city lately, or who ate his parents since we last met him." – said Helga.  
  
"Who said it's a guy. A girl can handle a baseball-bat too." – said Lila. She was right of course. That's why Helga and Phoebe watched her constantly from the corner of their eyes. The possibility that Lila is the nut-case they looking for, passed trough Arnold's mind too as horrible as it was. She did have a weird obsession with Helga. Perhaps that was the reason she loved Arnold.  
  
"Yes. I think you're right." – Helga said.  
  
"Well, I think miles ahead of you guys. Arnold, tonight the two of us will go out to the bar with the guys. The most likely suspects. And the girls shall go over to Rhonda's place. There's going to be a minor reunion for you're respect Lila. I told them about your coming Lila, but they don't know about the rest of you."  
  
"You put this together in one day?" – Arnold just stared at his friend.  
  
"Hey, I'm still the shifty one you see."  
  
"Nice work Gerald. Thanks." – Helga said.  
  
"I don't really like this idea. I'm not in a real party mood. And we shall stick together, until we find the murderer." – said Arnold.  
  
"C'mon dude. Think about it as bachelor parties!" – said Gerald.  
  
"Well, I don't think Lila would like me at her bachelor party. I will check my family tonight. You know the Patakis are not the most stable people in the city. They may know something perhaps." – said Helga. Of course it was a lame excuse, but deep inside she worried for her parents. They are obvious targets for her stalker. – "So it's up to you two to snoop around the girls Phoebe and Lila. Can you do that?"  
  
"We will try." – Phoebe said. She shared a look with Lila.  
  
"Alright then. We will meet here at midnight." – Helga said. – "Take care of yourself. We don't know nothing about this nut-case. He might be more dangerous than you think, and he can be anywhere in this city. If any of you changed your mind, you can stay here in Sunset Arms. But I give you my word, I won't leave this city until I find that weirdo. And I'm very thankful for your help." – she said and she looked at Lila. They all nodded in silence. She told the truth  
  
Note: I know this was a little shorter than the first two chapters, but there was nothing more to tell here. But the next two chapters DEVIL ON YOUR SHOULDER and HELGA'S SHADOW will be filled with revelations.  
  
The horrible thing is I only notice the major errors in my English, after the chapter is up. I don't know the reason, but I'm working on that. (. 


	4. THE DEVIL ON YOUR SHOULDER

Thanks for the reviews. They're helping a lot.  
  
**CHAPTER 4: THE DEVIL ON YOUR SHOULDER  
**

** 5 YEARS EARLIER  
SPRING BREAK**  
  
It was simply the most beautiful sunset on the sea, ever seen by man. It was so romantic, it almost made Helga laugh.  
  
"I can't believe I'm with you, watching sunset." – Arnold said. They met twelve hours ago on the beach. Helga was flirting with some body builder when she saw Arnold running toward the water with his surf. Not like he had the slightest chance to stay on the board – he was a city kid after all. She left the guy alone instantly and run after Arnold. They haven't seen each other in almost a year. Since then, everything happened so fast.  
  
"It's cool, huh Arnoldo?" – she said and they kissed. Not like they wanted to, but it was a sunset that made people kiss each other. Arnold forgot about Lila almost completely. They came here together but Lila got a phone call from his father. He had a small accident, but she didn't wanted to ruin Arnold's vacation with that, so he left him alone at the beach. Big mistake.  
  
"I missed you so much." – he said.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"You know living without you is just so..."  
  
"Boring?"  
  
"I wanted to say "normal" actually, but whatever you say." – he said, as he kissed her in the neck and pushed her back. There wasn't anybody near and far that part of the beach. After all these years, after the naughty e- mails at last they fulfilled their desire for each other at the moonlight.  
  
Helga woke up the next day in Arnold's arms.  
  
"'Morning Helga."  
  
"'Hey hair-boy." – she said smiling – "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for a crazy blond woman. Haven't you seen her?"  
  
"She just escaped with some shorty with a huge football head attached to his head. I just can't understand why would such a beautiful woman touch such a freak."  
  
"At least I have two eyebrows." – he said.  
  
"Hey, don't joke about it. It's pretty hard and painful to keep them apart!"  
  
"I liked you with one eyebrow. It gave you some character."  
  
"I will give you some character!" – she said as she rolled over and kissed him. – "Not to break the romantic mood, but we must brush our teeth, before we're kissing again."  
  
"Yeah." – he said laughing. – Girl, I did miss you. I wish we could stay like this forever" – Helga suddenly went serious.  
  
"And what about the red-head?" –she asked.  
  
"I'll break up with her. Jesus, I should have done it years ago... I'm just not sure she will be able to take it."  
  
"Hey, she dumped you before."  
  
"I was nine."  
  
"So? I made your statue from used bubble gum when I was nine. Girls maturing faster than boys."  
  
"I wouldn't call that mature." – he said as she went around the beach and tried to find his clothes. It was a pretty hard task. Once he found his trousers he got his cell phone from the pocket. He didn't wanted to put on the trousers yet, because it was filled with sand. As he turned the phone on, he dialed Helga.  
  
"I bet you call all your friend to tell about this night, but trust me, they won't believe you."  
  
"Actually I'm calling Lila. Hey, don't look at me like this, I'm breaking up with her."  
  
"On phone after we did it? You're such a gentleman Arnold." – she said, but there was no time for Arnold to reply, because Lila just got up the phone. She was crying. As usual.  
  
"Oh my god Arnold! Where were you! I called you all night."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry babe, but my battery went out, and I forgot to... What happened?"  
  
"It so horrible Arnold... Daddy's dead. Please come home quick! I don't know what to do! I need you Arnold! I... I... " - but what she said after that was not understandable from her crying.  
  
"It's going to be fine. I'm going directly to the airport. Just wait for me, okay?"  
  
"O.. okay." – she answered. So, Arnold put the phone away and looked at Helga. She looked like an angel at the morning sun, but she were seductive like the devil as she lied naked in the sand. A little voice just shouted in his head: "Don't go! She's everything you ever wanted! Stay here and make love to her! Leave that cry-baby alone, and go a little wild for god's shake!"  
  
"I have to go Helga." – he said. Helga's eyes just widened. – "Lila's fathers died. I can't leave her alone now." – Helga stood up in a flash of the eye.  
  
"I see! You don't have a problem with leaving me alone, do you?!"  
  
"It's different."  
  
"I know that. She's different."  
  
"Listen, I will break up with her as soon as..."  
  
"No you wont. You're learning at the same collage, and you're practically roommates. I'm not Lila Arnold. I don't believe the crap you make yourself believe. You're her prisoner, her hostage and you know that. She's using that you trying to be the good guy all the time. Hey I did that too, when I pretended to have amnesia and stuff, but I was nine! But you're adults, and she's still using that trick, and what's worst, you still fall for that! Get out of my sight."  
  
"I will call you." – he said as walked from her, toward his car, leaving Helga standing by the sea, and he meant it. He and Helga met five other times till the end of collage, and had some amazing nights together. But Arnold never had the guts to dump Lila. He was too nice for that and he was afraid from an affair with Helga. Such a relationship could end up in two places: in heaven or in burning hell. He didn't notice his relationship with Lila is a more quiet kind of living hell already.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
Big Bob Pataki was very happy for Helga's sudden homecoming. Helga just turned out well finally. Olga was huge disappointment, for marring the jerk director, whit his art movies a documentaries nobody watched. Olga was his assistant and the stars of most of his films, so they were barely made a living. But Helga – her sweet Helga, the hero, the celebrity who's serving her country. And he's boyfriend who were in the Times' "Most successful men on the world" list. He just couldn't be more proud.  
  
Bob never understood her second daughter. Since her first words, she was a mystery for him. She was so different from her sister Olga, who was like an opened book. When she was sad, she cried. When she was happy she smiled. When she loved someone she showed it. When she hated someone... well, that actually never happened. But Helga was different. She was a lot more complicated person, even at the age of six. Bob knew somewhere deep down, that's because she's smarter than her sister in many ways. Smarter than the whole family. Of course Olga got better grades and won more prises with her intellect, but Helga was a lot better in solving problems. Maybe Olga knew a lot of things, but it was because she studied a lot. But Helga never did that. She was creative. But it was her curse too. Bob wasn't able to handle her brilliant daughter and she was disappointed for his own failure, so she turned to Olga again who was the living proof of his skills as a father. So soon Helga became a stranger to him.  
  
A stranger he loved (as much as he was capable of love) and who lived in his house, but he never actually knew her. Witch was a shame, because she was a lot like Big Bob himself and that was the main reason, they never got along with each other. They both born to rule other people, but in Helga, there was something else. The fire in her eyes became stronger and stronger with each year. Till Big Bob was always cold and calculating, Helga was way too passionate. When she hit puberty, she became out of control. Not like she put hundreds of piercings to her face, or had huge tattoos all ever her body. She never used drugs or dated criminals. She only got into fights. The most famous was of course, when she punched a girl named Lila Sawyer on her face, because it happened in front of everybody, and people talked a lot about it in the neighborhood. But he knew it from the school council, that she attacked a dorky kid named Brainy several times. But, the kid seemed to have no problems about it, because she got the knuckles from Helga since kindergarten. But one night, when the police took Helga home because she got into a fight with a local gang he really frightened. The university doors will close before Helga, if she's having a criminal record, and it was her second case with the police. The first one was because she went too far with his boyfriend, that football headed goody two- shoes on a public place. Bob never knew the details, but never wanted to.  
  
"So Helga honey, why don't you just let the police to get that guy? Why do you have to risk your life." – Miriam asked.  
  
"That's my job Miriam." – she said – "And it's not like I'm alone. My friends are out there looking for him right now."  
  
"I'm so proud of you. You defend your man like a Pataki." – Bob said. Olga was sitting quietly at the table. She looked at her sister in despair. They didn't know of course that Arnold was involved in he case too. – "You must really love each other."  
  
"Sure. Josh is awsome." – Helga said.  
  
"It's not so hard to find a guy with bags of money. Who can't do that." – Olga said.  
  
"Well, you obviously can't missy." – Bob said to Olga. It felt good for Helga to be the good girl now. Olga had a chance to feel the same way she did in all her life.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone." – Helga said.  
  
"You're right honey." – Miriam said. – "Don't fight each other when Helga's at home." – she said. Helga seen the anger growing in her sister, and – although she didn't wanted to – she felt sorry for her. It must have been a lot worst for her. These last years... She got addicted to his parents admire, and now it was gone. It was even worst that Helga's childhood. She did know what she lost. Suddenly she felt sick of Bob and Miriam.  
  
"Well, I heard that football headed orphan gets married next month." – Bob said. – "I can't believe you used to date that jerk." – he said.  
  
"Yeah. You did something from a real emotion. That't unbelievable." – Olga said. Helga just put down her glass.  
  
"You have a problem Olga?"  
  
"Yes I have." – she said. And she stood up.  
  
"Olga!" – Miriam yelled at her.  
  
"All right sis, let's take this outside." – said Helga. As they walked toward the door. They left without a word.  
  
"Just what's wrong with you Helga! I can barely recognize you lately!" – she said when they closed the door, so their parents can't hear them.  
  
"Listen Olga. I know it's hard that I'm their favorite suddenly, but it will be over soon. You know I will do something stupid as usual, and you'll be back on track!"  
  
"Oh, god! You really think that's my problem? I really don't care about them a bit."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It's you Helga. It just hurts me, you let Bob win in the end."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I... I always envied you for your... courage to oppose him. You dared to do the exact opposite of what he wanted you to do. So, I tried really hard, and managed to be a little like you. I didn't let him to choose my occupation or my husband. That's why that control freak is angry with me."  
  
"And...?" – Helga raised her eyebrow. – "Why aren't you happy?"  
  
"I am happy Helga. I would never undo anything, even if I could. But you..." – she sighted – "You remember your poems... you're stories... what happened to those."  
  
"That's kids stuff."  
  
"And those are Big Bob's words Helga in you're mouth Helga. You're an artist, whatever you say. I bet you're still writing, but you don't dare to publish it. And Joshua? C'mon Helga, we both know how hot he is, but for god's shake! He's like Kevin Jefferson – only in a better package." – Kevin was the son of Bob's business partner. Bob always wanted Helga to date him, but she always refused it.  
  
"It's not the same thing..."  
  
"Yes it is. Helga, they don't like me now, because I didn't miss the Arnold of my life. You missed yours, and now you're their favorite. Did it worth it?" – she asked. Her words just stroked Helga. Every word of it was true. She was everything Bob imagined his daughter would be. She became the woman she promised she won't. And what made it worst – she knew that. She knew that all along and didn't do anything to prevent it. All the stress he contained in the last few months, since she knew about Arnold's marriage, is came out now.  
  
She busted out in tears ,and Helga hugged her – not like her pal, like she used to, but like an older caring sister she can turn to with her problems. Like it always meant to be.  
  
"It's over. She's marring Lila! She's marring Lila, and no one will ever read my work!" – she cried. It was the first time she cried in years.  
  
"It's not over honey." – Olga said. – "You tough that one to me. It's never too late. Not until you standing on the ground." – she was right of course. She stopped crying and stepped back.  
  
"Thank you Olga I.."- she didn't know what to say, until she recognized what she has to do- "I have have to go!"  
  
"I know." – she said smiling – Good luck. What shall I say to mum and dad."  
  
"Say that, the major pain in the ass they missed so much is back." – she sad as she run away. She escaped to the dark cold night from the family house. Just like she did it in all her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold was very happy to see all his friends again. Although, it was kind of weird. Sid the caring father, Stinky the workaholic, Gerald the DJ with a Peter Pan complex, Curly the well known psychiatrist. Nothing came out the way they predicted at school. There were others Arnold didn't know anything about, but who showed up today – Gerald invited Wolfgang the school's Football coach, Brainy who 's teaching physics at PS 118 and Chocolate boy, who became a somewhat famous cartoonist. But the one who went trough the most interesting changes were Harold. Harold, who started as a stupid fat kid. Now, he was the local butcher, just like he always wanted to be, but on his face there was all the wiseness of the simple man. He was obviously happy with his life, with himself. The fat on his body turned into muscles, but no one ever imagined, he would use those muscles to hurt anyone. There was an almost Buddha-like look on his face. He wasn't married yet, but could have no problem with finding a girl when he wanted. Arnold talked with him almost all night long, and while they talked, Arnold drunk a little too much. He still couldn't bear to drink very well.  
  
"I just loved your article about homeless people Arnold. It was very touching, but still it was real." – Harold said – "Since then, I always give some food to the local resort."  
  
"That's nice from you."  
  
"So, You'll get married Arnold, huh? That's... big!"  
  
"Yeah... well, me an Lila went out for a pretty long time. It was the expectable next step."  
  
"I mean... There was no other girls in your life... How do you know she's the one?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that. There was Helga of course, and in collage... Well I can tell you, there was an other girl I've been seeing." – he said. He didn't know, why is he telling this to Harold, but something told him, he can. He wanted to confess. Gerald knew about his weird relationship with Helga, but that was different. He would never judge Arnold, and he wanted to be judged. He knew he was guilty."  
  
"Come on, don't look so shamed! It's a wonder you and Lila stayed together trough collage. As far as I know, collage is only about sex with different chicks." – he said smiling as he drank from his beer. "How was she?"  
  
"Well... She was amazing. I were crazy for her. But there was Lila, and..."  
  
"You fell in love with another person, but you stayed with Lila?"  
  
"Well, It was not so hard... I mean, it was always like that."  
  
"Wasn't that girl Helga, by any chance?" – she asked.  
  
"Hey... How do you know that?"  
  
"You started to go out with Lila, to make her jelous... Than, there was prom night... And now, you both living in New York, and you wrote articles about her. The only missing part was collage, but now I get that too." – Arnold was shocked to hear all that, but he noticed that, he missed something. Something really important Harold said, that has nothing to do with him and Helga. No that's not right – everything was about him and Helga. But still...  
  
"Hey. It's not like I'm cheating on Lila... I mean, not anymore. It's just nice to see Helga sometimes."  
  
"Of course it is. But I really think you shall not marry Lila if you love someone else."  
  
"You don't understand this. I love Lila. I always did. And with Helga, we have no future. You remember how is it, if we're a couple. We were together, then apart, then together, then apart..."  
  
"Hey, I don't know if you noticed that, but you both grown up since then."  
  
"Even if it could work... She's with Joshua now, and I don't stand a chance against him. And I'm marry Lila. I'm the only one who left for her." - he said.  
  
"I really think you still try to live up your ten year old standards. The good doer of the neighborhood: Arnold. The innocent, optimistic Arnold. But you don't seem to be so optimistic now, and you definitely not innocent anymore. So I think you need to stop pretend you are and start behave like an adult."  
  
"You don't know me Harold." – he said. It was pretty bad, to hear the same simple advices from Harold, that he gave him when they were kids. The roles just changed. – "I don't love Helga."  
  
"I hope you can convince yourself about that."  
  
After a few words Gerald told Arnold, it's time to return to the boardinghouse. So, they both left. They didn't get any closer. Everyone seemed to have an alibi, and as far as Gerald known, none of them had a black van. Maybe they're looking for Helga's stalker at the totally wrong place.  
  
"What are you thinking about dude?" – Gerald asked as they walked on the street.  
  
"Something about Harold said. About prom night. Do you remember prom night? I don't. I think I got drunk."  
  
"No you didn't. It was simply a boring night." – Arnold couldn't believe that. A boring party with Helga on board. That's just not right.  
  
"I don't know Gerald..." – he said, but then he noticed Helga is waiting for him in front of the boardinghouse.  
  
"Hey boys." – she said – "Arnold, can I talk to you in private?" – she asked. Gerald got it, so he went inside.  
  
"What is it Helga?" – Arnold asked.  
  
"Listen... I just had a huge walk around the neighborhood, and I've been thinking a lot. I'll probably regret that I'm saying this... Why aren't we together?"  
  
"What's wrong with everybody tonight?" – Arnold asked.  
  
"Come on! We both know Lila can't make you happy. Even if it's risky, I think we could have one last try..."  
  
"My god Helga! Do you hear the things your saying? I'm getting married next month!"  
  
"Yes, I know. But it happened before. People leaving their fiancé at the altar, because they realize they don't want to spend the rest of their life with that person! The only one, who finds it so extreme is you. C'mon hair-boy. Would it hurt so much to listen to the devil on your shoulder this once?"  
  
"You are the devil on my shoulder Helga. And I listened to you way too often."  
  
"And it felt good, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes. But Helga, you have to understand: I don't love you! I find you attractive, and you impress me with your personality, but I'm not in love with you."  
  
"You're a bad liar." – Helga said, but she stepped back.  
  
"I love Lila. And we're getting married. And I think when it's over, you shall go back to Joshua, and we shall not see each other for a while." – Helga just slapped Arnold on the face.  
  
"Stop it! Stop being a goody two shoes! It's driving me crazy! Act like a real person! Please!"  
  
"I'm just doing that Helga. Can't you see?" – he said. Helga promised she won't cry again. Not twice in a day. She was pretty sure about Arnold is lying, to scare her away, but it hurt her anyway.  
  
Arnold just turned around. – "I need a little fresh air." – He said as he walked away. Helga sat down on the stairs, she needed to think a lot. Then he suddenly heard Arnold's scream for help. She stood up and started to run toward the sound, but when she got to the corner she only seen the black van getting out from her sight. Arnold was gone. She left alone in the dark.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold didn't know where he is. The place was cold and wet – his head was in a lot of pain. Someone probably hit him hard from the back. He noticed, he's not able to move, he's probably trussed up. Then he heard the sound of the door. As it opened a long, thin man entered the room. He had a flashlight in his hands, and as he walked closer, he put that to his chin, so Arnold could see his face. It was a pretty creepy sight with the light coming from below. The grey skinned man had a thin glasses, military-style hair and a kind of insane smile. It was his old classmate, Brainy.  
  
"Welcome to our first slumber party Football Head. It's time to play ball." – he said. As Arnold thought about, he never even knew Brainy's voice. He was a silent type. – "Unfortunately, I'm not a really football person myself." – he said, as he raised a long, shiny object – "But I'm so into golf. I just love it, when my golf club smashes the ball. It just makes me feel... liberated. I never tried it with a football, but I image it like some strange, but nice feeling" – he said, as he leaned very close to Arnold's face. "So, whenever you lie to me, I will try it on your head. Do you understand?" – Arnold nodded as Brainy smiled widely – "All right boy. Let's chat."  
  
_So, we know who's behind all this. Or – do we? And what's up with Prom Night? Stay tuned! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DYING FOR REVIEWS! Lisiegurl, swimchick1614 – You're pretty close as you can see. Especially you Lisiegurl, but I don't think Lila is over the edge to do something like that. At least not yet ( But don't worry, at Helga's Shadow, there will be answers (and some new questions) :)_


	5. HELGA'S SHADOW

I can't thank enough for the help of Demile, who decided to be my beta- reader, so in the future you won't have to deal with the mistakes of my English.  
  
CHAPTER 5 - HELGA'S SHADOW  
  
4 YEARS EARLIER  
  
GRAD NIGHT  
  
Graduation day just went fine for Helga. She didn't have to speak in front of everybody, she didn't get shiny prizes either, but she made it. Even Big Bob was proud of Helga – there were moments in the last few weeks, when it seemed like she will end up in jail sooner, than collage. Four months passed since the unfortunate incident with Lila Sawyer – since then, she barely talked to Arnold, and it made her pretty frustrated – and violent too. Brainy was the one, who suffered the most from this anger – his Helga- stalking hobby had become more dangerous and dangerous.  
  
Bob had been pretty worried for his second daughter when she began to spend more and more time with a local troublemaker named Wolfgang. Bob knew he was worse than that football-headed pink and he was sure that the only reason Helga was dating him was to make Arnold jealous. Still, her grades were failing, and she had some encounters with the police too with the charge of vandalism. Big Bob used the power of the dollar, to erase these little 'accidents' from all police documentations. He just couldn't bear the idea of a Pataki girl with criminal record.  
  
Bob knew he hadn't had the slightest effect on his daughter, and in desperation he turned to her best friend, the dorky looking Asian girl, Phoebe. He never really liked that girl; there was something in her eyes when she looked at Helga that was strange to him. He thought that if this little girl could bear Helga's commanding behavior for so long that it had to have been a bit more than just friendship.  
  
Eventually Phoebe began to give Helga extra classes every day after school and finally she and Dr. Bliss managed to convince Helga about the importance of collage. She did her exams pretty well, without almost any studying. She actually passed in to the same collage as Phoebe did.  
  
She began to establish a life without Arnold in it. But of course there was still the party after graduation to deal with. She took Wolfgang because she just couldn't face Arnold and Lila alone. She wore her best dress, and after hours of preparation, she turned from a pretty girl, to a breathtaking young lady. She had no competition – not even Rhonda or Lila.  
  
"Hey, Wolf-boy," she said, "Get me a drink, will ya?"  
  
Wolfgang had had a serious crush on Helga for years, even though he knew that that girl would never return his feelings. She always was and still is a lot more artistic and intelligent that him, who was basically just... muscles. Still, he was happy to be close to her, and was pretty angry at that geek, Arnold, who was just stupid enough to refuse such a wonderful girl.  
  
"Yes dear," he said. He was already pretty buzzed, he knew he wouldn't be able to make trough this night dry.  
  
Arnold and Lila just entered the gymnasium where the party took place. Arnold and Helga shared a look, as usual. Helga knew he had still loved her, but she also knew that it was a lot easier for him to be with Lila.  
  
Arnold never had pictured himself as the kind of guy who would leave his actual girlfriend for someone who hit her in the face and pushed her down the stairs few months ago. He had felt guilty enough for cheating on Lila that night... He just couldn't dump her. For what felt like years, they looked deep into each other's eyes. It was exceedingly difficult for Arnold to refrain from checking out Helga's body in such an obvious way. Nobody else had been able to do it at the party.  
  
"What do you looking at hair-boy?" Helga asked. Lila had done everything she could to avoid Helga's eyes.  
  
"Hey Helga. You look good."  
  
"Well, I feel good Arnoldo. I just had the best time until you decided to show your face here."  
  
"That's nice," he said and Lila just lead him away from Helga as Wolfgang returned with two glasses of punch.  
  
"What did Super-size Head want?" He asked.  
  
"He just glared at something he once had, but he can't have anymore," she said.  
  
Arnold was the only one she ever had had sex with, and the idea of Arnold taking Lila to his bed just killed her. She wanted Arnold to know that that night she would give herself to Wolfgang. When she was sure about that Arnold was watching the two of them from the corner of his eye she administered one of her famous "turn on kisses" to Wolfgang. Arnold's face twisted in fury and jealousy. Before then he was the only one who had ever received of those. Quickly he grabbed Lila and ran out to the corridors.  
  
"Excuse me... Helga?" It was Phoebe standing behind her. Helga was pretty thankful for her; Wolfgang's mouth tasted like beer and he begun to get a little too wild.  
  
"Yes Pheebs, what is it?"  
  
"Hey, geek, we're in the middle of something here!" Wolfgang snarled angrily.  
  
"Listen Werewolf, Pheebs is my best friend, and I owe her big time! She can talk to me any time she wants," she said.  
  
"Of course! Everybody comes before me lately! You're girlfriend, your freak family, your shrink, and even your ex-boyfriend! 'Guess I will never be good enough for you!?" he said.  
  
Helga really didn't care about Wolfgang in that moment.  
  
"Guess your right Wolfgang. You just never will," she said. The young man stared at her for a moment and then walked away angrily.  
  
"Oh, Helga, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You did the best thing you could. So, what's up?"  
  
Phoebe came to the party alone. Gerald asked her out, but she refused him and mainly because she knew Gerald asked some cheerleader named Sophie before her.  
  
"It's over. We passed high school. It's huge."  
  
"Yeah. We had some good times here. Listen, Pheebs, I know I'm not saying this often, but thanks for everything you have done for me."  
  
"Don't mention it. Listen Helga, before we leave to college, there is something I have to tell you. It's killing me, and I think this is just the special night what I've been waiting for to tell you," she said, as she looked down to her shoes.  
  
"Hey, what secret can you possibly have after all these years?" Helga asked.  
  
"I... Listen Helga, I..."  
  
Suddenly Lila's screaming interrupted Phoebe and several people fled into the corridors. Helga followed leaving Phoebe alone.  
  
The sight that waited for Helga was pretty shocking. Brainy was on the floor bleeding, Lila was screaming and Wolfgang was punching Arnold in the stomach. He fell to the floor and Wolfgang kicked him in the face.  
  
"Take that football face!" he said. Apparently Brainy tried to stand up, so Wolfgang kicked him too.  
  
"Where are you going weirdo. What did you do here anyway? You won't stalking my girl anymore you little fuck!"  
  
"Leave him alone loser. And I'm not your girl," Helga said as she walked toward him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong babe. You know football head deserved it! And this 'thing' annoys me just us much as it annoys you," he said. Brainy's breathing was even harder than usual.  
  
"That thing is Brainy, and he happens to be my friend. Just like Arnold. And if you so much as lay a finger on them again I will kill you Wolfgang. Do you understand me?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're friend? You beat him up all the time!" he said, glaring at her.  
  
"I'm doing that to lot of my friends. Didn't you know that?" she asked as Old Betsy landed in Wolfgang's face. He fell down and passed out almost instantly. Unfortunately Helga couldn't give all the credit for her fist, it was mostly because the alcohol in Wolfgang's system. Lila apparently lost conscious from the stress; she was lying on the floor near Wolfgang. Helga gave her hand to Arnold, who stood up and winced in pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked. She couldn't hide how much she worried for Arnold.  
  
"Yes... Oh man, a girl defended me. My name is ruined here. Thank god this is the last night of high school," he said as he hugged Helga. She hugged him back, but there were too many eyes on them, so they kept it short. Then, Helga crouched down to Brainy.  
  
"Hey Brainy, old pal. Are you all right?" she asked and Brainy nodded feebly.  
  
"Can you walk?" she asked as she helped him to his feet. "Hey, what will you do without me around? What will you do with all your free time, when you won't be able to follow me?" she looked at his face. Apparently Brainy just couldn't image it. It made her smile, and she couldn't do a thing about it. This boy had become a part of her life, as much as Arnold. The difference was that she never noticed Brainy even though he probably knew everything about her. She suddenly just felt sympathetic toward the weird boy. He had the same kind of obsession toward her that she had toward Arnold. Brainy represented everything that she was going to leave behind after this night. It was sad and beautiful at the same time. Helga kissed Brainy on his forehead.  
  
"Hey, take care of yourself chump," she said, "I don't want to punch you ever again."  
  
His eyes widened as he heard this. It was the first reaction she got from the shocked boy. He shook his head, turned around and ran toward the exit. He obviously did not want to live in a world where Helga didn't punch him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
Helga rushed into the dining hall of Sunset Arms in furious rage.  
  
"He took Arnold! That maniac took Arnold!" she screamed. She expected to see the whole gang at the table, but he only found Gerald there.  
  
"Just where the hell is everybody?" she asked.  
  
"Pheebs and Lila are still at Rhonda's party," Gerald said.  
  
"God damnit!" she screamed. She felt the panic in her stomach slowly making it's way to her throat.  
  
"All right Helga! Chill out, take a deep breath, and tell me, what happened," Gerald said.  
  
"I've just seen the black van for a moment, and Arnold was gone. And I heard him screaming too. It's all my fault!" she said. She was obviously on the verge of crying.  
  
"No it's not! And stop talking like that, this is not the Helga G. Pataki I know! The Helga I know would be out there kickin' the shit out of that psycho!"  
  
"You're right. I need to calm down, and think clearly," she said as she sat down. Lila just entered the room.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"He took Arnold!" Gerald said. Lila's face seemed to melt.  
  
"If anything happens to him Helga, I swear to god..."  
  
"Let's not fight among ourselves!" Phoebe said as she entered, "Lila, Helga you can tear each other to pieces after this is over!"  
  
"She's right," Helga said as she turned to Phoebe, "Did you find out anything on the girls party?"  
  
"No. Except Rhonda envies you like crazy for Joshua," Phoebe said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, she can have him right now," Helga said.  
  
"Gerald?"  
  
"Don't have anything. My money was on Curly, since he's our local nut case but he's has a perfect alibi."  
  
"All right Gerald, think! It must be someone from that party! Who knew Arnold is in town, and heading home from the bar!"  
  
"I don't know Helga!" he shouted. He was worried for Arnold too. "Arnold and I were talking about grad night, then you came along. You saw him last!"  
  
"What did you two talk about?" – Lila asked. Helga didn't bother to answer her.  
  
"Grad night... You were talking about grad night? OF COURSE!"  
  
"What?" Gerald asked. "What happened on Grad night?"  
  
"You had already left. Arnold was beaten up by Helga's boyfriend!" Lila said.  
  
"Shut your face just for one moment missy," Helga said as she stood up. "I know where Arnold is, but we have to hurry!" She started for the door.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I think he wants me only for himself," Helga said.  
  
"Hey, wait girl, where are you going?" Gerald asked.  
  
"We have to go back, where it all begun, people! We must return to PS-118!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Brainy was insane, there was no doubts about that. But Arnold didn't know anything about the nature of his insanity. Brainy's obsession with Helga was well known in high school, but nobody, not even Arnold himself, cared much about the creepy little dork. His head was so close to Brainy's; he was able to smell his breath. Brainy obviously didn't care much about personal hygiene.  
  
"How does it feel to be so... helpless? Huh, Arnold? To be here... Tied up, knowing that nobody's gonna save you. Knowing that all you can accept from life is... pain?" he said. He still breathed in a really horrible way. It was the part Arnold could remember about Grad Night...Wolfgang didn't beat only him up, but he did hurt Brainy very badly as well. It was Helga who protected them. "Welcome to my world golden-boy. Welcome to my world of pain."  
  
"This is how you going to scare me?" Arnold asked and Brainy smiled.  
  
"Yes. That's the plan."  
  
"Listen Brainy; you said you want to talk. So, what do you want to know?"  
  
"You're right Arnold, as always. There are a few things I do want to know," he said as he sat down and grabbed his golf club. "So, first of all, you must tell me, how is it to actually be in bed with Helga," he said. Arnold was completely sickened by this man. "I mean, I've been in her bed, but she wasn't there. It's not the same. I want to know everything... The smell of her hair... The look in her eyes..."  
  
"You're sick dude," CRASH! Brainy smacked Arnold's right leg with the golf club. Arnold screamed in pain.  
  
"I told you. Answer me or you'll get punished... Lie to me... and you get killed. So..."  
  
"You really want to know you sick freak? It's simply the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. She makes me feel like a god! When... When I'm with her it seems like the rest of my life is just some boring black and white movie and she's the only reality! It feels so good and so wrong in the same time! Is that what you want to know? That I'm actually frightened by the possibility of never seeing her again if I get married? Yes it's true!"  
  
"Then tell me... Why aren't you with her?" There was dead silence. It was all too complicated.  
  
"You can enjoy the beauty of the fire from safe distance, Brainy. You can even warm yourself with its heat. But if you play with the fire for too long, you will get burned. And she burned me too many times, Brainy. I'm with Lila now, so I can't love Helga anymore. Do you understand?"  
  
"You can't?" he questioned, smiling. "You're lying. But that's okay, because you don't even know it, which is a funny thing," he said. He stood up and walked over to Arnold. "You know, I was always next to Helga... She barely noticed me, but my entire childhood was about her and her alone. She was my first thought in the morning and the last in the night. I knew how much she loved you years before you realized it... But she only dared to love you from distance... Just like I did to her. Helga and I... we're two of a kind," he said, and Arnold's eyes went blurry.  
  
Arnold never seen such a tormented soul in his life... except maybe... Helga. In his own twisted way, Brainy was right... they were two of a kind.  
  
"I knew how deeply she loves you, but still, she hurts you with her every word, every move. She hurts me as well: whenever she saw me looking at her, she punched me. I was always too nervous to say anything, and she always punched me before I had the chance. It took me a little while to realize that it means she loves me too... She hurts you the most, and she loves you the most... You are the example. That's the kind of person she is... but on Grad Night... she said she never wants to hit me again... Then she was gone... I realized I had lost her. And I learned to be at peace with that, until I...."  
  
He looked down at Arnold and was silent for a moment before continuing.  
  
"I could bear to see her with that Flanders guy. She deserved him... But then I saw you two... I didn't believe it, so I went to the city myself, and I've seen you together in that café... Why couldn't you just leave her alone?"  
  
At this point the anger, the fury within Arnold was growing hotter and hotter.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about? When did he see me and Helga?"  
  
"Brainy... I swear I never..."  
  
"You were fucking her all over collage! I saw it all! Lila wasn't enough for you! You needed her too!" he growled.  
  
"How on earth can he know that?"  
  
"Hey, Brainy, you need to calm down," he said. Brainy just counted the sins. Arnold thought that nobody else knew about these things. Arnold grew even angrier at his kidnapper.  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong!" Brainy said – "I can understand you. I'm in your shoes too. She hurts you, and you love her back. You don't have a choice."  
  
"I don't love her because she hurts me!" Arnold shouted out. "I love her despite all of that!" he shouted.  
  
He said it a last. He actually said that he loved her. He didn't even admit it to himself for years or to his loved ones, but a psycho with a golf club made him confess in minutes. He just smiled at Arnold.  
  
"I think we made excellent progress," he said as he walked toward the door. "I think you have a bit of thinking to do, Arnold. So I will leave you alone with your thoughts for a while."  
  
As he walked out the door Arnold had suspected Brainy left because he needed to use the toilet or something. So Arnold was left alone in the dark tided up, and he could only hope that Helga would be fast enough to come to his rescue one last time. Maybe after that she would let him rescue her for a change.  
  
NEXT EPISODE: TWO OF A KIND The conclusion of the Brainy story. But don't worry/cheer; ON THE WILD SIDE is far from ending 


	6. TWO OF A KIND

Authors Note: When I wrote the last chapter, Helga's Shadow I realized the story became far darker than I expected it. So with this chapter the "Brainy Story" arc will end - and another story line will begin, with more focus on some characters. So even if this chapter seems to be the last one, it's not.  
  
Also there is no prologue flashback this time! The next chapter will be all about flashbacks.  
  
**CHAPTER 6 - TWO OF A KIND**  
  
PS118 looked rather creepy in the night. As Helga and Gerald entered the dark school corridors, they could see the pieces of their childhood in the light that emitted from the ends of their flashlights. All the long forgotten memories had come back to them. Gerald saw a few pieces of his past: He and Arnold, talking about the things of a nine year-old's life next to the drinking fountain, the day when he was locked into his own closet by Wolfgang, and several different occurrences of Eugene getting in some ridiculous accident by simply walking down the hall.  
  
First Gerald had some doubts about coming here, but when they arrived they noticed the black van parking in front of the school. Apparently Brainy had been too excited and rushed to bother hiding it. He didn't care to cover his tracks anymore. It proved Helga was right, and Phoebe and Lila ran to the police station with the information. Lila wanted to go inside too, but Helga didn't let her. Gerald totally understood why; Lila never functioned well under this kind of pressure; Helga didn't need yet another person to look out for.  
  
"How did you know it is Brainy?" Gerald asked.  
  
"I should have known it sooner, I just..." She paused. "You know Brainy always had some weird obsession with me, and I never handled it very well."  
  
"Yeah, you did knocked him out like a hundred times."  
  
"Yes. But Brainy... he never seemed really important... So I didn't even put him on my list of suspects."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But then you reminded me to Grad night," she said. "My first thought was 'Can it be Wolfgang?' But this is so not his style. He would never hide in the shadows. Then I realized who it was... someone who actually lived in the shadows as a kid. Even Joshua told me about the wheezing of his attacker. I should have known," Helga sighed.  
  
"I know he was always a bit creepy, but I can't imagine him doing something like that. He always seemed so harmless," Gerald said.  
  
"Maybe. But you never saw his eyes on Grad night. He wasn't upset because Wolfgang beat him up. He was upset because I told him that I wouldn't hurt him anymore... I think he took it as... bad news. I haven't even thought about him since then," Helga said. "But now, he's the caretaker of the school... He probably took this job so that he could bathe in the memories of our childhood."  
  
Suddenly the lights came on, which startled both Gerald and Helga very much. They turned off their flashlights and looked around a bit before they noticed a huge banner hanging over the stairs.  
  
WELCOME HOME HELGA  
  
Reunion in the basement  
  
"Call me paranoid, but I think he knows we're coming," Gerald said, his voice a bit shaky.  
  
"Haha, Tall-Hair Boy." Helga looked to Gerald as they carefully went down the stairs. "You don't have a gun on you by any chance, do you?"  
  
"No," he said and Helga shook her head.  
  
"This is gonna be fun," she said, mentally cursing herself for leaving her gun at Sunset Arms when they all rushed out in a hurry.  
  
"You bet," Gerald said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Guess who's coming for a little visit Football head," Brainy asked the man that was tied to the chair. "That's right. Our loved one," Arnold didn't say a word, just glared at Brainy.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked finally.  
  
"Security cams are all over the school. Hillwood city kids are a lot more dangerous these days." - he said. So, he was in the school, probably in the basement. He noticed that Brainy was holding something but it was too dark for him to identify what it was.  
  
"I actually expected her to come here sooner or later," Brainy said. "The three of us can talk of old times. But unfortunately she brought company... an uninvited guest," Brainy sneered. "It appears to be your old buddy, Gerald. He isn't welcome here... It's not like I'm racist or anything. You know what they say," he said, as he lifted the shiny object, it was a knife, a very long and very sharp blade. "We're all red on the inside."  
  
"Hey... Listen Brainy... Please don't do this! I'll do whatever you want! I can set you up on a date with Helga, I'm sure she would..."  
  
"Silence!" Brainy screamed with an unexpected fury. "You really think this is what I want? What kind of psycho do you think I am?" he asked.  
  
Arnold very wisely didn't answer that. Brainy left the room with angry steps.  
  
"What the hell does he want?" Arnold thought. "He doesn't want to kill me because he jealous. He wouldn't mind to kill me, but right now he doesn't find it necessary," Arnold sighed heavily "So what can be his goal? Why did he lure Helga back to here?" Then the answer to his questions suddenly became clear in his mind.  
  
Brainy wanted to get killed by Helga... This would be the crown on his sick and sad life... In his mind that would mean that she loved him more than anything, that she loved him enough to kill him. If it took the murder of someone else to get Helga into the killing mood then he would do it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gerald and Helga absolutely could not believe what they found in the school basement. In the caretaker's room there was a shrine of her and Arnold, much like the ones she made for Arnold when she was nine years old.Brainy had obviously become very obsessed with both of them. .  
  
The walls were completely plastered with photos, many of them from their teenage years, some were yearbook photos and the most disturbing yet... photos from their college years and adulthood. There were so many pictures from the most beautiful times they shared in their twenties, moments nobody supposed to know about, and yet Brainy knew, Brainy knew it all.  
  
"Well, this guy has all the time on the world," Gerald said. "Thank god Lila don't see this."  
  
"Hey, cut that out. Don't look at those pictures, concentrate on the class photos. I don't want you see me naked," Helga snapped.  
  
"Hey, hey, I went to all the high school parties. I've seen you naked too many times to count," he said then he walked over to examine the photos on the other wall.  
  
"You don't seem too surprised to see these pictures of us," she said. "I guess Arnold does kiss and tell after all."  
  
"He felt so guilty, Helga. He had to confess to someone... But don't worry, I told him that I totally understood. You're way, way, way hotter than Lila," Gerald said and Helga looked at him.  
  
"You really think that?" she asked. She knew Gerald never really liked her, and she never, ever thought that Gerald would ever suggest that Arnold choose her over Miss Perfect Lila.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, she's cute and all, but she will never make Arnold happy like you do. She's too nice and two nice people are so freakin' boring together," he said. Helga smiled. It was very liberating to hear that Arnold's best friend thought this way.  
  
"Thanks Gerald. It means more to me than you'll ever know," she said as she looked at an envelope she found on the table.  
  
"Hey, thank you for not yelling me because of...Phoebe..." Gerald said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You know, for... the way I have behaved. For not calling her and... You know, I was a kid, and I thought that what other's thought of me was very important..." he said, but he stopped as he noticed the look on Helga's face. She began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Gerald asked, confused.  
  
"Hey Gerald, I don't think she really missed you over the years," she said with a naughty smile on her face. "I mean, yeah, you're a kind of a stud-muffin, but not really her type."  
  
"What are you talking about? She so had the hots for me!" Gerald said.  
  
"Yeah. Since then, a few thing came out," she said. "Hey, don't look at me like that Geraldo, I thought it was obvious... Phoebe is gay."  
  
"Say what?" Gerald raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's gay, a lesbian, she likes girls, chicks, women, females... And the chicks seem to dig her quite a bit," Helga said. Gerald could be pretty dense at times.  
  
"Ho, ha... What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Totally. And I can tell you she's a pretty good kisser," Helga said, grinning.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Don't get too excited. She got pretty drunk at a collage party, and she tried her luck with me," Helga explained. "Well, it was tempting, but I refused her. Get over it, this is not the right moment for these kind of stories," she said, as she finished searching around the room.  
  
"All right. Let's save Arnold from our insane little paparazzo," Gerald said, heading toward the door.  
  
"Oh, he didn't take these pictures. He couldn't have," she said. "Being a caretaker here is a full time job. You think he had time to find out the times and locations of my meetings with Football Head, go there, take the pictures and come back to Hillwood so many times?" Helga looked at him.  
  
"So... he hired a professional?" Gerald questioned.  
  
"From this paycheck? I don't think so," she said. "I think someone sent these. I'm pretty sure these pictures were the trigger of Brainy's current actions."  
  
"But who sent these? Who can hate you and know you so much?" he asked as they entered the dark basement corridor again.  
  
"You know me, there is a pretty huge list. The two Miss Perfects, just for starters. Lila and Olga both have a reason to hate me. Even if it looks like I'm okay with Olga, who knows?" she said. Gerald suddenly shushed her and shined his flashlight down the long, dark corridor. Helga had heard it too, a strange wheezing from the depths of the darkness.  
  
Suddenly a strange face appeared in the light of her flashlight. Brainy's face twisted in anger as he ran toward them, large knife in hand. Helga had to be prepared for moments in working with the FBI it had become a huge part of her adult life, and now, this time, the fear left her frozen, her feet rooted to the ground, unable to move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the police cars arrived to PS118 Lila and Phoebe had tried to run into the school, but the policemen didn't let them. They were pretty pissed of already because there were already two civilians inside, although Helga was not so much of a civilian. The police were well prepared to take care of a hostage situation; they didn't want "heroes" involved.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Lila cried. "Why can't Helga G. Pataki just leave us alone?"  
  
"I think it's the hand of fate Lila," Phoebe answered. "Listen, Helga will get Arnold out of there, she wants him safe," she said, though her words did not make Lila feel any better. "Lila, I'm a scientist, and I believe in power and I have to tell you that I never seen anything nearly as powerful as Helga's love for Arnold. If there is a way to save him, Helga will find it," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"He will go back to her... Won't he?" Lila asked in tears.  
  
"I don't think so," Phoebe replied. "Helga... she's like fire... So attractive but painful to get close to... She doesn't respect any rules. Earlier today she broke up with the world's most eligible bachelor in an e-mail for Christ's sakes!" she exclaimed. "She... she touches so many people even if she doesn't try to. I don't think Arnold is the kind of man who can handle or tame that wildness inside of her even though a part of him will always love her."  
  
"So it will be always like that? I will always have to compete with Helga," Lila said, still tearful.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked, laying a hand on Lila's shoulder. "She dropped out of the competition with you years ago."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arnold found himself left alone in the room. He knew that it was the only chance he had to break free before Brainy succeeded in killing Gerald and turning Helga into a murderer. So he took all his strength and tried to break the chair into pieces. He hit the wall with it once...and again...and again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brainy's blade only barely cut Gerald, and used his free hand to knock Gerald up against the wall with so much force that it had knocked him unconscious. It was at that moment that the battle had come down to a one on one match.  
  
"Here I am Brainy. This is what you wanted, right?" Helga said, facing her stalker.  
  
"Yessss..." he said. It was pretty hard for him to speak in front of Helga. He tried to say the most important words. "I killed him. I killed... Football... Head."  
  
"You lie," Helga hissed, even though she herself didn't know for sure. Helga wasn't even sure of Gerald's condition, he had taken quite a hit. Though things looked bleak the child deep within Helga offered her the most ridiculous answers.  
  
"The world hasn't ended yet so Arnold can't be dead, he must be alive!"  
  
"He sure was a screamer," Brainy said, as he lunged at Helga with his knife. He was very clumsy, so Helga was easily able to grab him by the wrist and turn the knife against him. She could have stabbed him without fear of being arrested; it would have been a self-defense maneuver. She dropped the blade and it fell to the ground with an obnoxious clatter. Helga wanted to do this by hand. She reared back and slung her fist forward into his face, much harder than she ever had before. Brainy fell to the floor.  
  
"This is what you want, isn't it?" she screamed as she kicked the ribs of the man who was now crawling pathetically on the floor. "Is this why you always kept coming back?"  
  
"Lila..." he said, weakly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"His last words... Lila..." Brainy said. He really did know Helga pretty well. She growled and grabbed the thin man by his shoulders and threw him up against the wall. All the working out and fitness training she had gone through was finally paying off. For a moment she thought she might have broken his neck and if not then she would. Helga looked around quickly, when suddenly something shiny laying on the floor caught her attention, a golf club. It was as if he planted it there just for her... Good. She picked it up and swung it hard against his arm.  
  
"How could you do such thing?" she hissed. "I saved you at Grad Night! And you claim to love me? How could you claim to love me then go and destroy my life like this!?" she asked as she raised the golf club, preparing for one final blow to Brainy's skull. But as she looked down at the pathetic little man, her anger was suddenly gone. She dropped the golf club, so it fell next to Brainy, whose eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"What?" he asked. He couldn't understand what's happening.  
  
"You did it because you love me, didn't you?" she said as she fell down to her knees next to Brainy. She looked at him and she began to feel the guilt rising in her. She played a major part in creating this poor, sick excuse for human being. "It's still like pre-school for you isn't it? You got those pictures... then you heard that Arnold is marrying Lila. You want it to end," she said, but he shook his head. "You knew that I still long for Arnold... and you wanted me to take out my anger on you, just like before... You wanted me to kill you, Helga said, eyes wide.  
  
Brainy closed his eyes. He didn't want to live anymore. Tears came into Helga's eyes, it was the second time she cried that day, and before then she hadn't shed a tear since the age of nine.  
  
She was pretty sure Brainy lied about Arnold's death. Obviously, he didn't really want to hurt Gerald either.  
  
"I'm so sorry Brainy... Love is not only about pain... I... never wanted to make you think that. Love is not pain... At least I don't think so," she said. Helga had learned so much about psychology and the minds of lunatics, she was sure Brainy had had a terrible childhood, even worse than her own. She had seen her own twisted mirror image in the man. They both had problems with expressing their emotions.  
  
Arnold's body was covered with bruises and he was in quite a bit of pain by the time he managed to escape. Brainy obviously had never had experience with tying people or things up.  
  
He was pretty sure that it was too late, that Brainy must be dead, or seriously injured by now, not to mention Gerald. Arnold had obviously lost much of the optimism he held with him as a child and teen.  
  
He expected to find all three of them dead, or Helga still hitting Brainy's lifeless corpse. Instead what he saw was something impossible for him to comprehend. He was not expecting to see Helga sitting next to Brainy, crying, and apologizing to him. Helga had to be insane; there was no doubt about it. But also in that moment Arnold thought of Helga as the most noble and genuinely good person ever walked the face of earth. Underneath all her wildness, her aggressiveness, and fury there lays an angel. Not a self-claimed angel like Lila, a real one, and she didn't even know it.  
  
Arnold turned when he heard a mumbling from behind him.  
  
"I can't believe she's gay..."  
  
It was Gerald; apparently he had been drifting in an out of consciousness and was finally coming to. For a moment Arnold was afraid that he was talking about Helga but then he realized that Gerald was probably very disoriented and didn't know where he was or what he was saying. Aside from some cuts and bruises he didn't really seem to have suffered any major injuries; he would probably have a headache for several days. Arnold walked over to Helga who just looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I love you," he said. It was just a few hours ago, when he had said the opposite on a dark Hillwood street. She smiled back at him.  
  
"You know where to go hair-boy," she said as she stood up. She turned and helped Brainy to his feet. "Help Gerald," she said as she helped Brainy walk up the stairs and out of the building where the police and ambulance were waiting, somewhat relieved that they didn't risk going in. As Arnold stepped outside with Gerald Lila ran to him and embraced him lovingly. Arnold hugged her back, but his thoughts were not on Lila, his eyes were busy scanning the area in search of Helga. But she was gone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There were only a few more minutes before the sun would rise; Helga was enjoying the fresh air. Everything was as it was 17 years ago. She looked to the city of Hillwood off in the distance and it looked absolutely beautiful in dawn. Without a doubt this had been one of her longest and craziest night ever.  
  
She heard the door opening behind her. When Future Tech Industries owned the building it had been nearly impossible to enter. It was due to be demolished in the next month so there wasn't really any reason to guard it any longer.  
  
"Hey Helga," Arnold said.  
  
"So, you did know where I would be. Thank god. I just thought it would be cool, like in some kind of movie, you know?" she looked at him.  
  
"It is cool. But it didn't even enter my mind until I finished checking places like the park and theater," Arnold said.  
  
"Tell me you're kidding hair-boy."  
  
"Of course I am. How could I possibly forget this place? That night was one of the two craziest, and unforgettable nights of my entire life." He said. The night he was referring to was of course, the night when they saved the neighborhood from being demolished by Future Tech Industries... That was the same night when Helga confessed her love to Arnold. Of course, being the oh-so stable person that she is she denied it some hours later. "We kissed here for the first time."  
  
"No we didn't, Romeo," Helga smirked. "If I remember correctly there was a certain school play back in the 4th grade... I have it on tape."  
  
"I broke up with, Lila." Arnold said suddenly.  
  
"Really? What did you say to her?"  
  
"That I love her just... not love, love her," he said. Helga smiled.  
  
"That's rich," she said. "Well, Joshua is out of the picture too. I dumped him in an e-mail. I bet he's never had that happen before."  
  
"So... I know I've been a little mean to you tonight..." he said. "But that was only because I felt like I needed to hide how much I..."  
  
"Hey! You think you need to explain that little trick to me, Bucko? I invented that!" she said, as Arnold kissed her. She kissed him back as the first rays of sun touched the land. They were in each other's arms at last, under first light of a brand new day....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

2 MONTHS LATER  
  
The woman walked trough the Miller Institute, a guard was watching her every move. Obviously he was in a chatty mood.  
  
"Do you know why nobody visits that poor fella, except for Ms. Pataki? What's wrong with that woman? Visiting the man that tried to kill her? I don't understand it."  
  
"He didn't try to kill her, he tried to kill her friends," said the woman.  
  
"Ah, I see, it's still strange," the guard said as he led her to Brainy's holding cell. He looked at them but appeared to not really have cared much.  
  
"Can you give us a moment?" The woman asked and the guard took a few steps back, where he couldn't hear them. The woman leaned closer to the glass, so Brainy could see her better. "Hello Brainy," she said. After a moment the half-catatonic look on Brainy's face changed.  
  
"I know you," he said. He's breathing was more horrible then ever since he was locked up here.  
  
"Yes, you know me, Brainy. I think we have a lot to talk about," she said.  
  
"About Helga?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, About her. She's with Arnold now. I thought I would be able to bear it, but I can't," she said "I think we could help each other." Brainy's wheezing became lauder and faster.  
  
"You sent me those pictures," he said. He was very surprised.  
  
"Yes," she answered. There was no point in denying it.  
  
"I can't believe it's you," he said. The man's wheezing just became out of control. The guard almost called the medical team, he thought he was having some sort of a stroke or something, but then he realized what is he hearing. The man was laughing. Brainy thought that there was nothing left on Earth that could surprise him, He was wrong. He laughed out loud, so loud that the insane laughter could be heard through out the whole institution.  
  
So the first arc is over. Brainy is in a madhouse, Helga and Arnold are together. But how long can such happiness remain intact?  
  
And who is the mystery woman who took those pictures of Arnold and Helga?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. WALKING TROUGH FIRE

The form of this chapter is a little unusual, but I like it very much. I hope you will enjoy it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7 – WALKING TROUGH FIRE

10 YEARS EARLIER

Helga knew that her family probably noticed she was missing by now, but she couldn't care less. Once again, they pushed her over the edge. They just could not shut up about her "ruining her life." Ever since their precious Olga got engaged to that talented young director with high hopes, Arnold never seemed to be good enough for them.

They forbid Helga to go on a trip with Arnold for the long weekend, they wanted her to go to the mountains with her family and Bob's business partners where the obviously wanted to set him up with Mr. Jefferson's son, the self-obsessed pretty boy. Helga didn't know, but they were scared to let her be alone with Arnold for such a long time.

Helga took off on the motorcycle Big Bob had gotten her for her birthday. This bike had made her one of the coolest people in her high school. There had been some cool "bad boys" with motorcycles in the school, but when she rolled in on her bike she instantly became most badass chick in town. Her ride was cool in spite (or maybe because of) of its pink paintwork. The color had gone well with all everything she wore, and the fancy yellow "Rogue Angel" sign on it matched her character as well. Helga originally wanted to call "The Old Betsy" but Phoebe had convinced her that it sounded like something that one would name an old car or a pirate ship.

Arnold was waiting for her in front of Sunset Arms. His grandparents had had no problem with Helga, for some reason they liked Helga very much. They actually knew she had a crush on Arnold long before she had confessed it to anyone. Once grandpa said to Arnold: "Helga has that kind of fire inside of her, the same fire that most of our family has had."

Of course that it was probably that fire, that intensity that had killed Arnold's parents.

She parked her bike next to Arnold, and took her helmet off.

"Hello hair-boy," she said, as she kissed him. Two months passed since the school-famous "Cafeteria Kiss". It was the official start of their relationship, since then they were almost constantly together.

Helga looked at Arnold who had appeared to be over-packed.

"_He must have packed a lot of clothes," _she thought. _"Stupid dwarf. He's not gonna need them!"_

After much thinking about Arnold and the trip Helga had come to a decision: this was going to be the night that she would give herself to Arnold. Arnold had never rushed her; he thought they were too young for it. But Helga knew that even if his mind said no that his raging hormones would say yes a lot louder. And she... well, such had been her fantasy for so long.

"Hey Helga," he said after their long kiss ended. "Excuse me for a moment," he said, as he turned around, and looked up to one of the dark windows. "Mr. Kokoshka, stop peaking!" he shouted. Helga sensed some movement of the curtains, but she wasn't sure of anyone had actually been there or not.

"So, can we go now?" he asked.

"Yeah, jump on," she said, as she gave him the second helmet. A few minutes later they were on their way toward the freeway. It had still seemed strange to him, to sit on the back of the motorcycle while his girlfriend drove. It always seemed like it was supposed to be the other way, like some common law. Seeing them like this, his friends would always crack stupid, childish jokes that would often question Arnold's masculinity and Helga's femininity.

"Hey, Football Head!" she said, over the purr of the engine. "I was thinking: What if we decided not to take the rooms tonight? What if we just take our sleeping bags and, you know, sleep on the shore, under the stars...it would be kind of romantic."

"Geez Helga. I don't know if it's a good idea," Arnold said, he was bit afraid.

"Hey, I know you always liked to watch the sky and daydream. This would be kind of like daydreaming too... only at night..." Helga laughed.

"You doesn't make any sense Helga, you know that, right?" he said. As they entered the freeway the bike got a bit louder, it had become a bit more difficult to hear each other.

"Stop being a smartass Hair boy." – she said.

It was pretty hard for to her to talk Olga into buying them the necessary means of protection. She freaked out a little bit, but Helga convinced her to do it. Helga wouldn't do it herself in a zillion years; she found it way too embarrassing.

"Helga, I don't know what you are planning tonight, but I'm don't know if I am ready yet..." he said. Helga could hear a bit of anxiety and fear in his voice. She pulled to the side of the road and turned off the noisy vehicle. She took off her helmet and turned to Arnold who did the same.

"Arnold, honey, do you really think I would push you to do something you don't want to?" she asked as she gazed deep into his eyes.

"To be honest.... Yeah, I kind of think that," he said, smiling. Helga leaned closer to him and she gave him her first, what she liked to call a, "turn-on" kiss. When the kiss ended Arnold sat there in awe for a moment that was when he realized he had completely changed his mind about not being ready.

Twenty minutes later they took a turn toward the town of Mountwood. They immediately found themselves enveloped by the smell of the ocean. They were two teenagers in love, and for the first time, it was just the two of them, alone. The world couldn't have been more perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong. At least until the moment they pulled into the hotel parking lot, where the sinister form of Bob's SUV appeared from the shadows, He had been waiting for them.

Helga stopped her bike in the surprise, when the huge shape of Big Bob emerged from the car. For a moment Helga caught the sight of Olga sitting in the car too. She looked pretty nervous. So, after some thinking, she decided to protect the innocence of her little sister. It was a huge mistake to trust her. That would never happen again.

"Good evening little missy," Bob said. "What the hell were you thinking, sneaking out like some criminal trying to escape confinement?"

"You didn't let me any choice Bob," Helga said and Arnold stared at her.

"You didn't tell your parents your coming?" he asked in shock.

"No. They forbid me. But I told Miss Trustworthy over there where we were going, big mistake!" she said, glaring at Olga who was sitting in the car, crying.

"I'm fed up with you Helga!" Bob said. He always remembered her name when he was angry. He turned to Arnold. "What the hell did you do to my daughter? She has never done anything like this before! And if what I hear is true and you have seduced my daughter I will..." Helga exploded into laughter before Bob was even able to finish his sentence.

"Oh my Bob, where have you been in the last few years?" she asked. "I have been sneaking out since I was eight. You wouldn't have even known what was going on if it weren't for the fact that I had forgotten to tell Phoebe to cover for me!" she said. "And about the seduction... if anything I would be the one seducing him... besides, Hair-Boy here is such a wuss he wouldn't get into my pants if I begged him," she said, and then, she did an imitation of Arnold with a small, girly voice "_I'm not ready yet! It isn't right!"_ Bob's face just twisted in horror – so did Arnold's.

"That's it missy! Get into the car!" he said.

"No!" Helga said. Arnold felt a little sorry for Big Bob, and the Pataki family in general... Even if they weren't the most perfect parents, dealing with Helga, especially since she passed the age of 13, must be pretty exhausting.

"You should do as he says," Arnold said.

"Would you stop being such a..."

"Into the car, or we will sell the bike!" Bob said. He had finally had some sort of effect on her. Helga's eyes went very sharp.

"You son of a..."

"God damnit, Helga, don't make this worst! Get into the car!" Arnold said and Helga looked at him.

"I hate you so much Arnold! Why can't you just stand up for me?" she asked as she walked angrily toward Bob's car. As she entered the car she glared at her sister.

"Did you know, in hell the best places are reserved for traitors?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry sis, but I thought..." Olga said.

"Save this 'sister act' please. We tried that, and now I can see this will never work. So do me a favor, and never talk to me again!" she said. Her cruelty surprised Arnold so much that he hadn't even paid attention what Bob had just said to him.

"Hey, listen to me Armand!" Bob said again. "Drive the bike back to our house, will ya?"

"Excuse me sir, but... I don't have a driver's license," he said, embarrassed, but deep inside he was thankful for that... He wouldn't have to ride a pink bike with the sign "Rogue Angel" through the city.

"Jesus Helga, you were right. What a wuss!" Bob said as he drove his car away. He was so angry, he just left Arnold and the Rogue Angel alone in the dark parking lot, miles away from Hillwood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first time Arnold and Helga had broken up. Gerald and Harold had come to Arnold's rescue and together the three of them left back to Hillwood. Harold had his motorcycle license so he rode the bike back, he looked pretty funny sitting on the pink motorcycle, it had suited Helga much more so.

Arnold tried to talk to her several times in the next few days, but Helga refused it until Monday, when he caught her on the school corridor.

"Helga, listen I'm sorry, but..."

"Stop stalking me hair-boy! I'm so angry with you! I had to listen to Bob preaching all weekend. And it wasn't the worst part! Miriam and Olga felt that a little bit of sex education was in order. This could have been the best three days of our life but instead it was the worst! But do you know what pisses me off the most? The fact that you took Bob's side and not mine!" Helga growled.

"I just thought it was better, they are your parents and you lied to them!" Arnold said and Helga just glared at him.

"Listen Arnoldo, I don't care who was right, okay? If you ever want to be with me you have to understand this: It is always me against them, it always was and always will be! If you are supposed to be my boyfriend then you need to show it. I need you to take my side!" she said and Arnold nodded.

"You're right Helga. I'm so sorry," he leaned in and tried to kiss her, but Helga shoved him away.

"Cut it out! Criminy! I'm really not in a mood right now!" she said as she walked away with Phoebe.

It took Arnold all week to get Helga to the "kissing mood" again. They didn't lose their virginity for another two months. So, there were no serious consequences. But this was only their first break up in a very long line.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 YEARS LATER

Arnold had gotten pretty bored of Washington. He escaped from Lila early, so he had a lot of time to kill. So, he went sightseeing, but unfortunately he seen the city a thousand times. They always met here. He felt at home at NYU. The climate of New York City was so similar to Hillwood that some mornings he would wake up and he could swear he was back in Washington. The only difference was the fact that he usually woke up next to Lila.

Arnold had one reason to go to New York and one reason alone... to see Helga again. She was studying there; it had been rather easy to meet there without the danger of people seeing them.

He sat on the lawn next to the hot-dog stand to wait for her, he loved the smell of hot-dogs; so mouthwatering.

They had some meetings like this in the past few months, ever since that one spring day where they ran into each other on the beach. On that day Arnold felt his old love for Helga burning so brightly that he had wanted to break up with Lila in that moment and almost did. But then Lila called saying that her only living relative, her father, had died, and he just couldn't do it to her in that situation. There was also another reason why he didn't go with Helga. He remembered all those times that he was going with Helga; they had gotten into such horrible fights. They had such a harmonic relationship the way things were at that moment. He wasn't around her all the time to fight with her. They kept in touch only through email and only met in person a few times.

"_I'm cheating on my girlfriend," _Arnold thought. He had never really thought that through. He just couldn't understand why he was doing it; he wasn't the kind of guy who would cheat. He was about to fall into another state of deep contemplation but then he saw Helga. She had just stepped out of a cab, yelling at the driver for one reason or another as she slammed the yellow door. She even looked beautiful when she was angry and yelling at someone. Her golden blonde hair was cut short in whispy layers. She was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a tight, white shirt. A group of guys passing by couldn't help but turn their heads to check her out.

"Criminy! Put those eyes back in your sculls!" she said, smiling. She winked at them. They all had dopey smiles on their faces. Arnold felt himself getting a bit jealous, which was absurd, he was with sleeping with Lila; he didn't care who Helga won the affections of. He stood up and Helga walked over to him. They kissed without a word. Arnold always enjoyed her kisses they were so different from Lila's gentle kisses he got day after day. When Helga kissed him it was like a fire, intense. He often felt like they were closer than anyone else ever could be. He often felt like he would be able to read her mind while they kissed.

"What's wrong honey?" Arnold asked, as Helga pulled back from the kiss.

"Nothing... I just..." she peered around suspiciously. "I just had a strange feeling... like... we were being watched."

"Hey, I think you are becoming a bit paranoid. Listen to me, if you feel bad about this whole thing and don't want to..."

"Cut that out, Hair-boy! When have I ever been able to say 'no' to you?" she asked, smiling. She took his hand and led him up to the apartment she had been sharing with Phoebe since they started college.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been having a pretty good time up in Helga's room but they also felt the need for a little air. The whole city seemed to be a lot more interesting with Helga around.

"We need to talk Arnold," Helga said as they were getting dressed after the shower they had taken together. "We really need to talk. Let's go out for a walk," she said again.

They met Phoebe in the corridor. She wasn't too surprised to see Arnold there. Helga explained things to her then left with Arnold. A huge smile spread across Phoebe's face as she saw the two blondes trying to avoid her sight. When they got outside Helga turned serious, well as serious as she could get.

"Listen Football-Head. I have made an important decision, and I want you to be the first one who hears it," she said. "After collage I'm going to Quantico."

"What for?" Arnold didn't get it.

"You know... Quantico... FBI Academy... Ring any bells?" she asked.

"Well this is... nice..." Arnold mumbled, sarcastically. "Helga, are you out of your ever-lovin' mind? This is nuts!" Arnold threw his arms up in the air.

"Why?" Helga glared at him.

"You're an artist Helga! You have wanted to be a writer forever," he said. "What changed?"

"I did... I grew up Football-Head. Things are... different now, much different then the way they were when we were kids," Helga sighed, looking to the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, life, family...us. Don't get me wrong Arnold; what we have now is great. It's just not what I have dreamed of... It's not really very inspirational," she said, looking back up into his eyes.

"So you're not going to write because we're not together?" Arnold asked, not believing what he was hearing. This was ridiculous.

"It's not that Arnold... I just noticed that life is... not exactly as vibrant and colorful as I once imagined... It's more of a shade of gray; dull and boring and I don't really feel like writing about it."

"Okay," he said. "I understand if you have a writer's block or something... but why the FBI?"

"It suits me okay? At least I could do something good. I took a few tests and they said I would be just the kind of person the academy would seek out."

"Yeah," he sighed, it saddened him that Helga would just drop her art like that.

"So I was thinking, when collage is over... it would be the best if we would move on with our life. You know... stop seeing each other this way... It doesn't lead anywhere, and to be honest it's killing me inside," she said.

She was right of course. Arnold knew that they wouldn't be able to see each other behind Lila's back forever. He would have to choose between the woman he loves, and the woman he can be with.

"I guess you're right," Arnold said sadly. Helga smiled at him.

"Criminy Hair-Boy, do something with that look on you're face! We have plenty of time left! Good times!" she said as she kissed him. And she was right again; very good times did lie ahead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO YEARS LATER

Helga and Arnold were sitting in their favorite café in Hillwood. Every morning they drank a cup of coffee there before they went to work. Actually, Arnold never drank coffee, he was a tea person but he tried to hide it.

It was nice place that was close to their apartment, and it was easy to catch a cab from there. Since Arnold never had bothered getting his driver's license for various reasons, it was essential for them.

Six months had passed since they sent Brainy into the Miller institute. Helga and Arnold had found perfection in Hillwood. Since they had gotten back together things were at their all time highest, they lived happily with little to no arguments and they moved back to Hillwood so that they could be close to all of their friends and Helga's family.

Of course, Helga was the bad sister again since they discovered she had dumped the rich and famous Joshua Flanders for Arnold, but she didn't let it bother her, she had a pretty good relationship with Olga at the time.

Arnold dumped Lila too, but since he and Helga were pretty sure that she was the one who sent those pictures to Brainy, and tried to make him kill both of them, Arnold didn't feel so guilty about it.

"I still can't believe it! How could you do that?" Helga asked.

"Hey, I'm a charming fella!"

"Eh, your a Football headed dwarf with yellow hair," Helga said as she took a sip of her coffee. "But you do seem to have a way with the ladies. I mean... you talked princess Lloyd into a bowling match with us! This is... exceptional! What will they say in the yacht club?"

"Well, Harold will be there you know, and I thought..." Arnold said quietly.

"Oh my god, Arnoldo! Why would you want to do that? Just because our little fairytale ended so well, you want to go around posing as cupid? That's a bit childish." Helga laughed.

"I know, but... I have learned that is never too late. Never!" he smiled and she smiled back at him. They were madly in love with each other.

"You're right. Maybe you were right all along with that childish positive attitude of yours. I mean, things are working out! It's all fine in the end!" Helga said.

"This is not the end Helga. It's the beginning," Arnold said as he reached over and grasped her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"We're getting lame here," Helga said, jerking away, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it too," he said laughing. "And, we're going to be late!" he said and stood up. He was working for the Hillwood Journal and Helga, since she retired from the FBI with 0 actions, was working on a book. There were many interested publishers, most of them knew of her because she used to date the great Joshua Flanders.

Her whole life was all coming together. There had only been one piece missing that would make their happiness complete. Phoebe was currently missing from their lives, she had decided to stay New York at first they had been very saddened by her decision but things changed a few months later when she suddenly decided she would move back to Hillwood. She just couldn't make it alone in the big city; it was too overwhelming. Maybe she was depending on Helga too much but it was understandable, they had been inseparable since they were in elementary school. Her reasons for coming back didn't matter; the important thing was that she was back. There were no longer any clouds hanging in Arnold and Helga's perfect, blue sky.

"Listen, I could be late from bowling. It's Tuesday you know," Helga said. Tuesday was the day when he visited Brainy in the Miller institute every week. Arnold really admired her for that.

"Okay. But without you the team doesn't stand a chance. You see, my eyes are too far from each other to aim well, and Gerald is just staring at Phoebe all the time," he said, winking. "So we need you there."

"Okay, I'll be there by six," Helga said.

"Make it five thirty," he countered.

"Only if you give me a foot massage after the match Arnoldo."

"Deal." Arnold said, shaking on it. Helga turned to walk out the door. "Oh! And Helga," he said.

"Yes?" she turned and looked at him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked casually, albeit seriously.

"Hell yeah!" Helga said, leaving no time for breath between his proposal and her response.

"Okay, that's settled too. Let's go to work," he said and he kissed his girlfriend, no, fiancé.

Arnold smiled. He had just proposed out of nowhere hadn't he? He didn't even realize how much he wanted to marry her until he asked her. He had wondered if maybe he should have planned it out a bit and asked her during a romantic dinner, dance under the moonlight or nighttime stroll. But then he decided that it was better the way he just did it. They had too many romantic and somewhat cheesy moments like that in their life; things were starting to feel too rehearsed. Obviously there was nothing wrong with the way he did it, she had said yes without a moment's hesitation.

Arnold went to work the happiest guy in the world. He was about as happy as Helga, who couldn't quite say a word all afternoon due to the super-sized smile on her face. Life was good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO WEEKS LATER - PRESENT DAY

It was the middle of the night when the telephone rang. Both blondes had been having the nicest of dreams about each other.

"Arnoldo, get the goddamn phone..." Helga mumbled in her sleepy state.

"No way," he said. He was not entirely awake either. "You get it."

"I'm gonna kill you..." Helga grumbled, probably completely unaware of what she was saying. Arnold decided it was better if he answered the phone, after waking Helga up in the middle of the night the caller would probably receive some much unwanted death threats from the half-awake blonde woman.

"Hey, Arnold and Helga's residence. This better be important," he said in an irritated tone of voice. There was a small moment of silence before the caller answered.

"Arnold..." It was Lila.

"Lila? It's the middle of the night, I so can't do this right now," he said.

"Please! Listen to me just this once!" she pleaded in desperation. Arnold had been pretty angry with her. As soon as he heard about the photos in Brainy's room he was sure Lila sent them.

She had probably also read his e-mails when they were together which is how she would know when and where Arnold and Helga were meeting and followed him, taking the pictures. And though it was horrible that he had cheated on her he didn't try to kill anybody. Lila had. Lila tried to kill them, she sent a madman after them to get revenge.

"Not now Lila. It's the not the time for this," he said again.

"Listen, I may still be mad as hell for you cheating on me, but I don't want you to get hurt! You must believe me! You and Helga are probably in danger!" Lila cried.

"What are you talking about?" Arnold gave the phone a strange look, as if she could see him.

"I didn't send those pictures! You must believe me! It was someone else, and they are still out there! And they are probably really close to you!" Lila said in a quick and panicky voice.

"We've been trough this Lila..." Arnold groaned in frustration.

"Yeah, but you never listen to a word I say! If it's not me then someone else wants you dead! And it wasn't me Arnold! I would never do such a thing! You should know that! Do you really think that if I had known you were cheating on me that I would have stayed with you?" Lila asked.

There was a short period of silence.

"No," he said finally. She had a good point, but it was just as easily a lie.

"Watch your back, Arnold. I heard that you and Helga got engaged. Do you remember what happened when you and I got engaged? All hell broke loose," she said.

"Thank... Thanks Lila,"

"You're a bastard, I hope you know that," she said as she hung up the phone.

Arnold wanted to believe that it was her who took those photos. He wanted to deal with the devil he knew.

He looked at the peaceful, sleeping face of Helga. She never seemed so peaceful when she was awake. As she slept the fire and all that wildness was gone and only the dreamer, the lover, and the artist remained.

He was actually frightened by the possibility, that he could die, and therefore, he could never see Helga again. He leaned his head back to his pillow, but was unable to sleep for several hours. Whenever he closed his eyes, he seemed to hear the strange and sick wheezing of a madman in the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I hope the AH history is understandable. There are many hints to flashbacks from previous chapters, and they are coming together.

I enjoy writing teenage Helga and Arnold so much! I'm thinking about launching a prequel or something. :)


	8. HARMONY

Thanks for all the reviews. They are the source of inspiration to me.

Jae B - If you think Lila was out of character now, wait for the next chapter :)

CHAPTER 8 – HARMONY

Gerald never seen Arnold this happy. It was almost surreal. The fact, he was with Helga was pretty strange - even now, when she spent the major of her life with some kind of relationship with Arnold, Gerald still seen the playground bully in her many times. These late-night poker parties were the best examples. Since the "Odd Couple" moved back to Hillwood, they've got into the habit of hitting the cards every Friday at Gerald's place. The members of the new gang were: Helga, Rhonda, Phoebe, Sophie, Harold, Gerald, and Arnold. Sophie was the only outsider - they only invited her, because she were going out with Harold lately. And - since these nights usually ended with her taking home all of their money - they were pretty angry at her. She was one hell of a player.

"Crimney! When did you French people learn to play cards so well? I mean, you must play all the time! When you're not begging for the Germans for not to hurt you of course!" - Sophie were born in France and on these nights, Helga couldn't miss an opportunity to rip on her for that when she was losing. Thank god Sophie didn't took it serious.

"Hey, at least my family didn't escape from the homeland, when the other citizens stood up against the Soviet Union." - she answered smiling.

"Now, how the hell did you know that?" - Helga asked.

"It wasn't so hard." - Sophie answered - "I knew Pataki is a Hungarian name, since George Pataki the governor of New York.... And... you know... most of the Hungarians emigrated to the U.S. under the rebellion of 56'."

"Well, even if it wasn't decent, it was smart Sophie. - Phoebe said - "They didn't get any help from the west, so the soviets turned the country red." - Phoebe said. - "But on the long term, the whole thing worked out fine."

"Do you have any idea what are they talking about?" - Arnold asked Harold.

"No idea. But you will get used to it. It's like this when you have a girlfriend smarter than you. It happens to me a lot."

"I bet." - Arnold said.

"Ladies! Are we playing poker, or having some kind of weird history lesson?" - Gerald asked.

"Well, I'm out." - Arnold said. - "I still have to buy an engagement ring, so I can't donate any more money to France." - he said.

"Arnold, it's so sweet, when you bitching about the price of that ring in front of me." - Helga said.

"Hey, just wait till you hear me bitching about the price of the wedding."

"I still can't believe you proposed without a ring." - Rhonda said - "If once someone proposes to me..."

"Don't hold your breath." - Harold said.

"Hey, let her live fatso." - Helga said. It was ridiculous to call Harold a fatso, since he didn't seem to have a simple pound of fat on his body anymore. But old habits die hard. Interestingly Helga and Rhonda became pretty good friends lately. Rhonda ran the family business and spent most of his life in the highest society. And she was bored of the snobbery like hell. She thought it's impossible, to fed up with those rich successful people, but it happened. So, she really appreciated the cool weirdness of Helga.

"So, Helga, will you take Arnold's family name?" - Rhonda asked with a grin smile on her face.

"Jesus! No! I will stick to Pataki." - she said.

"Maybe I'll change to Pataki too." - Arnold said - "I just don't want to curse our children with this ridiculous name." - he said, and they all laughed.

"I can understand." - Phoebe said smiling - "Football shaped head, psychos with golf-clubs, revengefully ex-fiancés. This name is definitely a bad omen."

"Yeah. But you know in the end, I left with all the prizes." - he said as she kissed Helga. She kissed her back, while everybody in the room found something interesting somewhere else, to look at. Phoebe, for example concentrated her attention to Sophie's legs. After the kissing finished Arnold said, "Excuse us."

"No problem Harold. A girl like Helga should be kissed often." - Harold said.

"We're never going to play, huh?" - Gerald asked in desperation. Arnold and Helga didn't hear him. They looked at each other, and they obviously got the same idea.

"I guess we have to go. See you guys next time." - Arnold said as he stood up.

"Yeah, we have this... thing you know." - Helga said.

"Helga, what are you, fifteen?" - Rhonda asked. - "Go, get a room!" - she said. So they left fast, without a word.

"They're behaving like teenagers." - Rhonda said.

"I think it's cute." - Sophie said.

"Yeah, we know how strange taste you have." - Rhonda said.

"Hey!." - Harold replied as he realized Rhonda is talking about him..

So they were walking hand in hand on the street again. Rhonda were right. They felt like teenagers in love again. They were just walking next to Green Meats, in the heart of their old neighborhood.

"Well hair-boy. Sunday is only two days away." - Helga said .

"Helga I don't think this is going to be the end of the world. I mean it's only a dinner!" - he said.

"A dinner with the Patakis Arnold! Big Bob is gonna tear you apart!"

"Hey, I can defend myself."

"Yeah, sure." - Helga said laughing. Arnold looked hurt, so Helga kissed him.

"We fought so much worst than your family Helga." - Arnold said. - "I'm fine with them, if they're not attacking me with golf clubs."

They just passed by Sunset Arms, Arnold's old home. Now it was run by Mr. Kokoska. He found the strength inside to work, after her wife left him. Arnold stopped there.

"By the way... I felt pretty bad, for not giving you an engagement ring, so... I have a little gift for you." - he said. - "Close your eyes."

"Whatever you want." - she said and she closed her eyes. So Arnold grabbed her hand, and led her up the stairs to the boardinghouse, and then, down to the basement.

"Okay, you can open it now." - he said. Helga screamed in her surprise like a little girl

"I... I can't believe it!" - she said as she saw the motorcycle - "The Rogue Angel! How... where? I thought it's lost forever." - Helga only knew his father sold it before grad night, when Helga had a little incident with the local police. It was the greatest punishment he could think of.

"I spent all my money on it. I wanted to spend it on a driving school, but then I thought it's... more important." - he said - "You're father didn't wanted to sell it to me, so I had to ask Oscar to buy it for me. I just... didn't wanted to give it back, 'course Bob would have sold it again."

"But... why? You were with Lila, and..."

"I just... wanted to have something, that reminds me to you. And... I always thought if... when we get back together, You will be happy if I give it back to you. So I kept it here in the basement." - he said - "Of course I never expected it will take this long."

"I can't believe it." - she said as she stared at the bike. - "I have back my old ride, my old boy and I'm writing again. It's just... perfect."

"I wanted to give it to you sooner, but there were so many things to repair on it. And I had to do it in secret." - Helga hugged Arnold, and then grabbed the bike.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Just go! Let's jump on the bike, and go! Let's finish that road trip to Mountwood , what Bob interrupted!"

"But... Helga, that's crazy!" - he said, laughing - "We don't have any clothes, and... tomorrow we have to watch the premiere of Eugene's new play..."

"Cut that out hair-boy! We're going to Mountwood, and that's final!" - she said - "So, help your lady with her bike!"

"You're the boss Helga. Just like always" - he said, and he helped Helga with taking the bike up on the stairs.

"It is so strange guys." - Gerald said. - I mean it's... Helga Geraldine Pataki. And she's Arnold's bride. I've been around them in the last ten years, but still... it's like some alternate universe! Lila sending Brainy after Arnold, so Helga saves him and marrying him? How crazy is this?"

"Yeah. Like bad writing." - Phoebe murmured.

"What did you say Pheebs?"

"I said I can understand what he sees in her." - Phoebe said.

"Listen Pheebs, We like girls just as much as you do." - Gerald said with a smile on his face - "We understand too."

"I'm not only talking about her body... well obviously that's an important issue..." - she said with blurry eyes. She almost lost her line in her fantasies, but then, she realized the others are staring at her, so she continued - "But Helga is... special you know. She's unique. Did you know she's having sessions with Brainy every weak? She's trying to help the one, who tried to destroy her life!"

"Whatever you say dude." - Gerald said. Since he learned about Phoebe's sexuality, he tired to treat her as one of his male friends. And it worked pretty fine. He got almost as close to her, as he got to Arnold.

"So what do you guys think? How long will they be together this time?" - Rhonda asked. - "I mean, they're still Helga and Arnold."

"They seem to be pretty fine." - Sophie said.

"They're always seem that way. Until Helga isn't doing something incredibly stupid. Believe me, in high school, we watched these two like some kind of soap-opera. It was pretty interesting." - Harold said.

"But then, Helga went too far, and knocked out Lila. Arnold dated her, to make Helga jealous. But after that, we thought Arnold will never go back to Helga." - Rhonda said.

"But it came out, Lila was the real bitch all along. But that part is history. - Gerald said.

"Yeah. You're this sure she sent those pictures to that lunatic?" - Sophie asked.

"Who else?" - Phoebe replied. - "She was always a little creepy. You know, like she's hiding something under those innocent eyes of her. Now it's proved."

"I'm pretty sure, they will stay together this time." - Harold said.

"Yeah, you're right." - Phoebe said. - "They're meant for each other." - Gerald though he's sensing some sadness in her voice, but a moment later it was all gone. It suddenly changed into happiness - "Till death tears them apart." - she said smiling.

"Let's drink to this!" - Harold said, as he raised his glass. - "Till death tears them apart!"

"Till death tear them apart!" - they all said.

A woman just rushed trough Hillwood International Airport. Her flight was an hour late, and she already wasted too much time with deciding what to do. It was one day ago, when the struggle, between her hate against her abandoner and her conscience ended. Since then she thought a lot, and came up with some decent ideas to reach her goal. She needed help, and she knew it, so, even if it took her some time, she found the right man for the job. Of course the man didn't offered his services in the phone book, but it wasn't hard to find him on the Internet. She found her way trough the passengers, and she almost thought the man left without her, when she noticed the banner.

Ms. Lila Sawyer

She walked to the man.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Mr. White."

"My pleasure ma'am." - he answered as he dropped the banner and took out a Mr.Nutty from his coat. "You want some?"

"No thanks, I'm not living with it." - she answered as they walked toward the exit.

"Beats smoking."

"I'm sure. Eeh... I think I know you from somewhere." - Lila said.

"Well, I grew up around your neighborhood, so it's possible."

"But I don't remember anyone called Ralph White."

"I wasn't too... well known as a kid Ms. Sawyer." - he said. Lila decided it's enough from the small talk.

"So, If you want we can discuss the details..."

"Not necessary. I've made some research, and I think I'm perfectly familiar with you're situation."

"So what now then?"

"Well, I've rented a room for you in Sunset Arms as you asked. I think we shall start tomorrow, when you're rested."

"All right." - she said. As they entered a cab, the man turned to Lila.

"Ms. Sawyer, before we start it... this is your last chance to forget the whole idea. Personally I think you're crazy for wasting your time and money on such thing. If I were you, I would try to forget the past and go on with my life. This whole thing... just not worth it." - he said as he erased the chocolate from his mouth with a tissue.

"This is not about the past Mr. White. This is about the future. About me, being able to live with myself."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. To Sunset Arms." - he said to the driver. In a moment they were on their way. She decided she will finish it, even if everybody thinks its crazy.

It is her destiny.

Somewhere, deep inside the Miller Institute, in a dark holding cell, a lonely madman was waiting to get freed. To get freed, and get a chance to finish what he started so long ago. And this time, he knew he will get help.

NEXT: THE FORSAKEN

I know not much happened in the last two chapters, but I wanted to let H A a little time to be happy together before I set the hell loose over Hillwood :). There is only 3 or 4 chapters left from this story. Next we will meet an interesting new(?) character: Paige, who will play a major part in the gangs life. Thanks for all the reviews.


	9. THE FORSAKEN

Thanks for the reviews again!

Demile - No problem. But I'm still waiting for them :) I hope the chapters are still enjoyable.

Jae B - Thanks for reviewing every chapter with such an enthusiasm It really inspirits me to continue the story.

Number 6 - Helga were behaving more like an adult when she was nine. She was already a sinner, and knew how to live with it - just like a grown up. But a lot of years passed, and the others lost their innocence too. That's why they seem to be out of character. What happened to Arnold? Helga! That's exactly why he's in pain - because the innocent dreamer he was, and he still claim to be would choose Lila, but the man inside wants to be with Helga. But in to the end of the story, Arnolds will have to become the same optimistic leader if they want to survive the endgame.

CHAPTER 9 - THE FORSAKEN

Gerald were so happy, "Sound of the morning" weren't longer. He always found musicals boring, especially the ones written by Eugene. But this one was directed by Eugene too, so it was a lot more horrible. But the critics seemed to like Eugene's work - so he seen a lot of boring premieres in his future. Ever since Eugene entered to the world of theater, Gerald, and most of the old gang always had to be there since he considered them as "closest friends". The only thing that saved this night for Gerald, was Phoebe. Now she was living in Hillwood City again, she were able to come and see the play with them. Arnold and Helga didn't show themselves - they left time for some days, but they didn't tell anybody where are they going. So, Gerald and Phoebe spent the whole night together.

After the play, they went to one of Gerald's favorite places, where they listened to the music of Raytones. They played some pretty good Dino Spumoni adaptations tonight, so both Gerald and Phoebe had a good time. Actually, they never had so much fun together - mostly because all the tension from the old days was gone. Since Phoebe turned out to be a lesbian, she became one of Gerald's pals. One of his best pals actually. He never thought it's possible.

"Hmmm... maybe six." - Phoebe said after some thinking.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" - Gerald asked. - "Rhonda is pure nine!"

"I don't know Gerald. She seems a little too manufactured. I'm not really a fan of silicon implants." - she said

"I will never understand you lesbians." - he said as he drunk a little from his beer. - "If you ask any guy "Where is Rhonda Lloyd on a scale one to ten?", none of them would say less, than eight! Those boobs are killer, even if they're fake!"

"So... what about Lila?" - Phoebe asked.

"I dunno Pheebs. She's attractive in her sweet, innocent kind of way. But, with that "revengeful psychopath tries to kill everyone" thing, I wouldn't like to wake up next to her."

"Yeah. I wouldn't ever guess she will come out like this, back in school!" - She said as she drank from her martini. - "She's just like Harold!"

"What about Harold?"

"You know... everybody thought he will be an overweighted, stupid jerk. But now... he's a hottie." - she said.

"Yeah, like you would know." - Gerald said. Phoebe smiled at him.

"Gerald, Just because I found out how much fun I can have with girls, it doesn't mean I can't be attracted to males." - she said.

"You meen... You're still into boys? So you're like... bisexual? You never said!"

"You never asked." - Phoebe said, with a small smile on her face.

"But Helga said..."

"Well, Helga knows jack about sexuality. Less then you, actually. I had my first crush on her, and she hadn't even noticed."

"You don't say! What's wrong with you people, in the Helga G. Pataki fan club?" - he asked. - "Wait a minute! If you still into boys, what number would I got in your one to ten scale?"

A Phoebe's cute little mouth turned into shy smile.

"I think you already know." - she said.

An hour later they were in the door of Phoebe's apartment. Gerald felt like it's his responsibility to make sure the girl gets home in safe. He felt the old feeling in his stomach again.

"All right. You're safe now." - Gerald said as they reached the door.

"We've been walking on the streets after midnight when we were nine." - Phoebe said. - I think this neighborhood is the safest place in the world."

"So I should go then." - Gerald said.

"Don't even think about it." - she said, and she suddenly kissed Gerald. He was pretty surprised. It never happened before. He was the one, who used to kiss her. Phoebe grabbed her into the room in a pretty aggressive way, and then she started to open the buttons on Gerald's shirt. Her eyes were totally changed. Nice little Pheebs were gone.

"You sure you want this Phoebe."

"Of course I am" - she said, and she didn't stop for a minute - "You're the first man in years who turned me on! I want you Gerald! I smelled it on you... and I knew I must have you!" - Gerald was shocked. He never seen Phoebe like this. The shy little girl suddenly behaved like some wild animal, only driven be her instincts. But of course, Gerald had nothing against it. He never wanted any woman more.

Helga and Arnold had a pretty good time together in the last two days. This weekend in Mountwood was everything they always imagined it would be. It was like some cheesy romantic music video recorded on the shore, but with a lot of nudity.

As they got home, but after a joined shower. they had to leave each other. Arnold had to settle some things with the wedding, and Helga had to cook. It was the night of the Big Family Dinner With the Patakis. Helga was frightened, by only thinking about it. Especially because the list of her cooking-catastrophes was pretty long. She was able to ruin as complicated meals as "tuna sandwich" too. So last year, when she decided to make the thanksgiving turkey - just because she wanted to show Olga she can do it too - became one of the most horrible nights of her life.

It was pretty similar to this day. She just burned down the main course and reached for the telephone, to order Chinese food, when someone rang the door bell. And she was pretty surprised, when she opened the door. Lila stood there with a tall, handsome, but sort of creepy man,

"Hello Helga." - she said. She went trough some changes since Helga saw her for the last time. For start, her long, red hair was gone, she wore it pretty short. She left her pretty green dresses behind, she wore a simple green shirt and a black jacket. But most importantly, all the innocence was gone, from her face and some new found cruelty appeared instead. She seemed to grown up. To break away from Arnold was obviously the hardest thing she ever had to face. It ended the life of Lila, as a girl, but gave her the chance, to become a woman.

"Ms. Pataki." - greeted her the tall man. Helga felt like she knew him from somewhere, she just couldn't tell where did she met him.

"What do you want from me Princess?" - she asked. "What are you doing here anyway? I though you're in New York, doing charity work or something."

"I'm here to help you Helga. You must listen to me." - she said.

"Well, I think you helped me enough, thanks. If you want some more naked photos of Arnold and me, we will put it on the net for you!" - she said, right in the moment, when Lila slapped her in the face.

"You had it coming in years." - she said. Helga just stood there like she couldn't adjust to the fact, she's been slapped by Lila. The Lila she knew, never had the guts to confront someone like that. She remembered the first time she met her - Helga easily made her life so miserable, she never wanted to go back to school. It was Helga, who talked Lila into go back to PS-118.

"I hope you know I will break every single bone in your body for that!." - Helga said finally.

"Just shut up and listen. You and Arnold feel guilty for what you did to me, that's why you convinced yourself, I and only I could send those pictures." - she said. - "So, you hadn't even looked into it!"

"How do you know?" - Helga asked.

"Because if you did, you would know who really did it! And much more!"

"You tell me, you know is our mystery psychopath?"

"I'm not sure, she's a psycho. She's too clever for that." - the man said.

"So, it's a she?" - Helga asked.

"Give me five minutes Ms. Pataki, and most of your questions will be answered." - the man said. Helga just couldn't refuse an offer like that. Later they were sitting at the table, drinking Helga's very, very awful coffee.

"My name is Ralph White, and I'm a sort of private eye. Ms. Sawyer hired me, to do a little research in this strange case of yours." -he said, as he grabbed a pack of M&M's from his pocket, and started to eat it piece by piece - "Chocolate anyone?"

"Hurry up bucko, I have a mail to finish!" - Helga said.

"Okay. So, did you know about the strange anomalies in Brainy's medical report? - he asked. Helga shook her head - "I thought so. There were a lot of chemicals in his system, but they weren't able to identify what kind of medicines or drugs did he use. And that is, because, the Salvazin never made it to the official trade."

"Huh?" - Helga said.

"This treatment was developed for the Futuretech Industries till eight months ago. It was meant to be a revolutionary medicine for most kinds of mental illnesses." - he said. Helga got goosebumps - Futuretech was owned by Joshua Flanders since years. Plus, she never had the best experiences with this company.

"So Brainy tried to cure himself. That's nice." - she said.

"I don't think so. They stopped the project, because the Salvazin-treatment proved to be a failure. "

"Why?"

"Because - even if the Salvazin had exceptional results at most of the tests, it came out, it's almost impossible to calculate the right dose for the patient. And with the wrong dose it can damage the state of mind a lot more, than it can heel. It's worst than any drug, because it can support delusions weeks after it gets into the bloodstream. - he said, as he searched his package for the last piece of M&M's, but he couldn't find it. - "I'm not a scientist, but fortunately my friend I asked to identify those chemicals in Brainy's blood worked in the project too. He said, it was probably used to push Brainy over the edge." - he said.

"So, you tell me, someone did this to Brainy? They... made him crazy?" - Helga asked. It sounded very stupid.

"No, God, no! Of course he was insane! But he was that in all his life!" - Lila said - "But the one, who made those pictures, gave this shit to him, to make damn sure, he will act in his madness!"

"And here is the interesting part." - he said. - "I made a little research, and it came out, there is only one person in Hillwood, who ordered the necessary chemicals, to produce a Salvazin treatment in the last eight months." - he said. Helga looked at him with a grim expression.

"Her name is Paige Hoskins, and she's living right here in Hillwood. We don't have enough proof to turn to the police, but I thought maybe you know something about who the hell is she." - Lila said. Lila looked at Helga's face, and she knew, this is a moment, when the blond is capable of everything.

The Miller Institute was pretty quiet on Sunday afternoons. Most of the patients were sitting in the TV room, and watched the Wheel of Fortune, with the interns, while the guards played cards. The Miller was a pretty boring madhouse, with no exceptional cases. The doctors made a pretty good work, in making the life of the institute as peaceful and harmonic as it can be.

It was the most boring, for people like Brainy, who didn't had the permission to leave their cells. The left wing of the building was supposed to be filled with patients, who are showing the signs of violent behavior. But there was only Brainy and a young boy there now. And since the boy was busy being catatonic these days, Brainy was the only one, who needed to be guarded.

As he heard the steps of approaching people his face turned into a grotesque smile.

"Well, Miss Hoskins, you seem to care a lot for this poor fella. Visiting him so often." - said a man. Brainy recognized, because it was the only human voice he heard this day. It was one of his guards, who had to take care of him today. "It's interesting, because you know... he's such a silent type and... creepy you know."

"Maybe I like that." - the woman answered.

"By the way... I wanted to ask something from you since weeks.... - he said - Maybe... On one of these nights, You and I should..."

"Later." - she said as they arrived in front of Brainy's cell.

"Hello Paige." - Brainy said.

"Hello handsome." - Paige said with some irony in her voice. - "Are you ready to go?" - she asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Wait a minute... What the hell are you talking about?" - the guard asked. He was pretty sure it's some kind of sick joke.

"Oh, You will see it in...." - she looked at her watch - "...5, 4, 3, 2, 1 moments." - an then, after a huge sound of explosion the whole building shook. All the car alarms were activated in the institutes's parking lot. The guard was so surprised by the explosion he just stood there without any idea of what to do. He didn't know what's happening when Paige grabbed and turned him around and kissed him. He didn't realized what is she doing, even when she put her electric shocker against his stomach, and passed him out for two hours.

"Sorry pal, you're not my type." - she said, when the man fell down unconsciously next to Paige's foot.

"How did you sneak that in?" - Brainy asked. Now they could hear the running and screaming people as they tried to evacuate the building in a pretty unorganized way. If Paige's bomb worked like it supposed to, then the bomb blown up a piece of the north wall, and didn't hurt anyone. Not like she cared too much. It was only a hoax.

"I'm a shifty one." - she said, as she grabbed the man's key-card, and opened Brainy's door. - "Let's kick it, we have a plenty of job left to do." - she said. - "But first, You'll need a makeover, because what you wearing is just "yuck"!" - she said, as she looked at the unconscious guard. So Brainy took of his clothes, and put on the guards uniform. When he finished they both run toward the mass of escaping, panicking people. They've got out without any problem."

Helga, Lila and Ralph were standing in the elevator, staring at each other. Ralph was eating a Mr. Nutty as usual. Helga was pretty sure, they went to the same school as kids, but didn't remember the guys name, only the fact he ate chocolate all the time. They never hung out together in those days. And Lila... well, she changed a lot. She didn't like her, no way! But she were able to respect her, especially because the fact, she slapped her on the face. Lila was right, Helga had it coming.

"So, this name, Paige Huskins... Still not ringing any bells?" - Ralph asked.

"No, not really."

"As I told, this must be an alias. There is no record, on this person in the City Archives." - Ralph said.

"We will find out soon enough." - Lila said. - "I suggest we stop talking till then."

"So... what's up with this new "i grew up" extravaganza Lila? Facing problems, slapping people, normal clothes? You're totally out of character. Congratulations!"

"Shut you're face Helga." - Lila answered.

"See?" - Helga said, but there was no time for Lila to reply, because the elevator arrived. Some steps later they were in front of the apartment, what was rented under the name of Paige Hoskins. When Helga learned about this whole thing, she decided to cancel the family dinner. She never missed a good chance to piss of the Patakis. But she didn't tell Arnold to come with them. He didn't wanted to put him into danger, and she wasn't sure this whole thing is not only a set up by Lila.

Ralph rang the bell, but there was no answer. He rang it again.

"Crimney, she's not home!" - she said, and she tired to kick the old door in. She didn't succeed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" - Ralph asked.

"Listen, I used to break in to people's houses when I was nine. I wanna know what's she up to, and who the hell she is!" - she said and kicked the door again. It didn't break in.

"We so don't have time for this." - Lila said, and she kicked in the door.

"Little Ms. Perfect." - Helga murmured as she walked in. Ralph turned on the lights. They were pretty surprised to see the biggest attraction of the living room.

"Oh my god." - Helga said - "This chick and you have a lot in common Lila." - she said. There was little doll hung up by the neck to the chandelier, like she's been executed. The doll had blond, plaited her, a pink dress, and a huge ping bow. But what made it even weirder, was someone draw her one thick unibrow with a pen. - "As a fact, this chick has a lot in common with most people I know."

Lila went over to the CD player. From of it's sizes she thought the neighbors must have serious problems with the volume Paige listening to her Cd's.

"Metallica, Papa Roach, Cannibal Corps, Ride of the Valkyres... how trivial..." - Lila said as she looked over her CD's.

"Check this out" - Ralph said from the bedroom. The girls rushed in.

"What is it?"

"There are mirrors on the ceiling!" - he said. - "How cool is that?" Helga recognized there are handcuffs on the giant sized bed.

"Crimney! Who the hell is she?" - she asked.

"Well... she's obviously not living here. I guess she's only coming here once or twice in a month." - Ralph said.

"Hey... You have to see this." - Lila said. In the next room there were a lot of test-tubes and different chemicals lying on the table.

"I bet she's not making milkshake with that stuff." - Helga said. - "It's like Dexter's Lab." - as she examined the room a little closer - "They used this equipment a few days ago." - Ralph said - "But why? If she's not poisoning Brainy, what is she using that Vaseline stuff for?"

"It's Salvazin actually." - Ralph said - "And I have no idea." - he said, but Helga didn't pay any attention to him. She was hypnotized by something he saw on a shelf. The first thing got her sight was an old magazine, with her on the front page. It was from her long forgotten IT-girl days. But then she recognized a small statue next to it. A small statue that made everything clear. She never wanted to be wrong this much in her whole life. The others recognized this at her too.

"What's wrong?" - Ralph asked.

"Ralph, I want you, to call you're friend, and ask him for the names of the people who were in that research." - she said. - "Can you do it?"

"Of course, give me a minute." - he said, as he dialed a number on his cell phone. Some minutes later he wrote down a whole list of names. After she read it, her skin seemed to turned grey.

"What is it Helga?" - Lila asked. Helga gave her the paper.

"See it for yourself." - Helga said. Lila's eyes widened.

"Heavenly father..."

"You're fired Chocolate Boy." - Helga said. Her shock seemed to give back memories from her childhood, like the nickname of the kid who later became Ralph White.

"I'm sorry, but you don't employ me." - Ralph said.

"Tell him Lila. This doesn't concern him. - she said, as she turned to Ralph - You did a great job, and I will pay you double price, if you don't talk about this case, or Paige Hoskins to anybody. Deal?" - she asked.

"Yes of course." - he said - "But I want to help..."

"You can't. Sorry, but you're not part of this." - Helga said as she walked toward the door. Lila was standing in shock. Despite the whole Stronger Lila act, she still couldn't function in extreme situations - "But you are missy. Now come!" - she said, and she grabbed Lila's hand. Soon Ralph was left alone in some crazy women's apartment, and stared at the small statue of Emily Dickinson. "What the hell this little thing meant to them?"

Helga drove Lila's Volvo like a maniac. Originally she wanted to recruit Arnold and Gerald first, but since none of them answered their cell phones, she couldn't. She knew that Arnold hated cell phones, and turned it off on many occasions, but Gerald made him worry, since he always seemed to talk on his phone. And when they heard on the radio about the explosion at the Miller Institute and Brainy's disappearance, Helga decided to go right into the cave of the lion.

The only good thing was Lila was able to talk again.

"I can't believe it... how can this be... All this long it was her..."

"Don't say it." - Helga said. - "Lila, you tell about this to anybody, and You'll regret it. I'm not kidding."

"But..."

"No buts. We have to stay together Lila, you have to understand it.. Things are not as simple as they seem to be." - she said. They parked the car in front of a building and rushed to it's door.

"We're not going to ring are we?" - Lila asked.

"Not this time Lila." - Helga said as he kicked in the door. The sight she seen was indescribable. There was a naked black man hanging on the wall in a black leather mask. Helga was able to recognize him because his weird hair - it was Gerald under it. He was alive but he was obviously used like some kind of toy - not to talk about the humiliation. There was Brainy standing next to him, wheezing with an insane smile. And there was the worst part - the part Helga tried to prepare herself, since she noticed the statue of Emily Dickinson on the shelf. That was the prize her best friend earned with cheating on a poem contest, but she had to give up because her conscience. Whatever happened to her, she was ready grab the things she always wanted, but she was too honest to take them. There was Phoebe standing, with a gun in her hand. She just grabbed it from her purse, when she heard Helga kicking the door in.

"Well... you wouldn't believe if I told you, we're practicing to a play, would you?" - Phoebe asked. Her face turned into a huge, self confident smile. Helga never seen this expression on her face.

"Oh my god." - Lila said. Phoebe's cute little mouth turned into a more and more insane smile.

"Goddess actually, but thank you." - Phoebe said. - It's nice you guys checking in by the way."

"Pheebs... How could you..." - Lila said in the edge of crying. Brainy's wheezing got louder and louder.

"That's not Phoebe. She's my best friend and she would never do such thing. This is Paige." - Helga said.

"Hey, you're smarter than you look, bitch!" - she said. Helga never heard Phoebe using the word bitch before. - "But that's not a hard thing of course!" - Helga just stood there, while Phoebe (Paige?) risen her gun, aimed it on her and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot made Brainy's wheezing disappear for a moment. Then there was only the screaming left to hear.

So, what do you think? I guess some of you will hate me for this chapter. Don't get me wrong I love Phoebe's character, and I loved her the most in the episodes where she let loose her darker side (like in Hall Monitor, Phoebe Cheats. Or the way she enjoyed destruction in Career Day.). So we knew there's more into her then a little dorky girl. So Paige is everything Phoebe never dared to be.

About the cliffhanger: Who knows? Maybe Helga must die, to let Lila and Arnold be together again? :D

NEXT: I AM LEGION


	10. I AM LEGION

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you didn't wanted to tear me apart when Paige showed up :)

scabbedwings - As you wish my lady.

Number 6 - I hope you can forgive me for what's going to happen next :). Chocolate boy might be back for another short cameo

I know I'm a jerk for only now telling you what happened after Rhonda's party in the first chapter's flashback, but it must take place here.

CHAPTER 10 - I AM LEGION

7 YEARS EARLIER

Helga was crying. It did not happened to her too often, but now, she only felt such an overwhelming desperation she couldn't help it.. She was sitting in the City Park, glaring at the river. The fool moon was beautiful, and the air was so fresh - it was meant to be a night for love. And yet, she was alone, throwing rocks into the water - which was more pathetic than anything she did lately.

She lost Arnold for good, she knew that - It was only twenty hours passed, since the unfortunate party, when she punched Lila on the face, what resulted in her huge fall from the stairs. She didn't slept a moment since then. She never were the most popular person of the school, but after that night, when she beat the shit out of the school's favorite little cutie, who happened to be the class president too, in front of everybody, she will hardly find anyone who would talk to her now. But none of that mattered - the only thing mattered, that Arnold won't want to talk to her either. And that's felt like the end of all things.

"Hey Helga." - Helga turned looked back. She was standing right behind her. - "Olga said you might be here. Can I sit down?"

"This is a free country Pheebs." - she said as she throw another rock to the river.

"You know this sad "throwing rocks to the river" cliché is cute for a bad moody thirteen year old brat, but you know... you have woman sized hooters now."

"It's over Pheebs." - Helga said - "I lost him. This time it's final."

"Yeah I know. You just punched the worst person possible. It was expectable to happen sooner or later. Lila is a great victim you know. By the way, she's telling everyone she's not mad at you, and what you did was an understandable reaction, and how sorry she is. What makes them love her and hate you a lot more."

"There is no "lie" in "Lie-la" for nothing." - Helga said.

"So, you decided the only thing you can do, is sitting here and feel sorry for yourself?"

"I really don't have a better idea Pheebs." - Helga said.

"Well, how about standing up, and show Lila what you made of!" - Phoebe said.

"I don't want to competing with Lila!" - She turned to Phoebe. Now she were able to see, Helga's face is covered with tears. She never seen her like this - "Can't you understand! I can't beat her! Just like I can't beat Olga! I never could and I never will! I'm out!"

A small friendly smile appeared on Phoebe's face.

"I think that's exactly what you have to do. You can show you're able to go on. To quit the competition. Arnold is attracted to Lila's weakness, but he's a lot more attracted to your strength. You have to go on with your life." - she said.

"How?! I lost everything!" - Helga cried out. She was almost hysterical.

"Well, not everything." - Phoebe said - "You still have the Rogue Angel... Old Betsy..." - she looked into Helga's eyes - "And you still have me." - Helga's face just melted to pieces. She hugged Phoebe. She felt like, this hug - the fact, she had a shoulder to cry on just saved her life.

"Pheebs... Thank you for not giving up on me... If you were not..."

"Ssshhh... It's all right. I'm right here."

"Phoebe... I know I'm not saying that nearly enough times but... I love you. You're my best friend I ever had. I can't imagine my life without you. If you ever leave me..." - Helga said, as she slowly stopped crying.

"I love you too. And I could never leave you."

"Promise me!" - Helga said. After a little silence Phoebe nodded.

"I have a better idea." - she said seriously. Helga looked at her interested. - Do you have your penknife?" - Helga reached to the pocket of her jacket and gave here Sweden penknife to Phoebe.

"What are you doing?" - she said. She were only sniffing now.

"You know what is a "compact scaled with blood"?" - Phoebe asked.

"Are you out of your..?"

"It's played a major part in the history of lot of cultures."

"I... I heard Bob telling an old Hungarian story to Olga about the seven ancient leaders who decided to oppose Gingis Kahn and scaled the compact with blood. Or something like that.- " - Helga said.

"Well, you messed up the story, but that's not the point. The thing is your blood and my blood will be mixed, and fled to the river. The river is running to the ocean, which means our blood will be in every water of the world. We will be sisters in the eye of the forces of nature. Same blood. Same flesh. Same will."

"Let's do that." - Helga said after a moment of hesitation, and she felt indescribable love toward Phoebe. There was no real need of this ritual. They were sisters already. Phoebe raised her hand, and then cut her palm with Helga's penknife. She made a little sound of pain but the small Asians girl was tougher than she fought. Huge drops of her blood were falling on the grass. Helga did the same thing. The view of her blood somehow made her comfortable. It was a moment, a night when pain felt good. When it was necessary to make her feel alive.

"No matter what happens next. No matter even if the sky falls down. We will never let down each other." - Phoebe said.

"We will be sisters forever." - Helga said, as they touched their palms together. Their blood mixed into one and fled to the river. That moment, the full moon, the fresh air and the silence of the park burned into their memory forever.

"Sisters forever." - Phoebe said. Somewhere deep inside she knew she saved Helga's life tonight. Not from death, but from becoming a sad and bitter person. After this night they went to the same collage, and became roommates. Despite of the whole childishness of this ritual, they really meant it. They were sisters forever.

PRESENT DAY

There was nothing else in Phoebe's eyes, than hate and the desire for destruction. But after she fired the gun her face changed. All the evil joy turned into shock as she's seen the woman crawling on the floor covered in blood. She was probably not damaged deadly, but she was seriously wounded. The sight was enough to bring Phoebe back, from the depths of her subconscious.

"Oh my... Helga... Lila..." - she looked up to Gerald, who hung on the wall in a black leather mask. He was probably used like some kind of sex toy in the last hours. "Ge... Gerald."

Helga was crouching next to the wounded Lila. She did a pretty heroic thing, by throwing himself in front of the bullet, so it didn't kill Helga, but it got into her shoulder. Phoebe just dropped her gun, and it fell on the floor.

"But... what?" - she asked. Phoebe had no clue what's happening. Someone just grabbed her arm. She turned there, and noticed in shock, Brainy is standing there.

"Come on!" - he said, and started to grab her out of the room. She felt the darkness is coming again. She just could not accept what she seen. It was just like when she woke up in the parking lot of the Miller institute, and didn't know how did she get there. Or months ago, when she passed out for a whole day, and found a plane ticket in her purse from New York to Hillwood and back. And she always felt, her mind just don't want to care about these things. She felt a strange desire to forget it. The world was spinning around her, and then he fell to sweet unconsciousness.

Her face and moves changed again. The sweet little science geek was gone, and only the pure bitchiness left on her face.

"You're all gonna burn, just like that whore bathing in her own blood." - she said as she looked down to Lila. Helga looked pretty worried, but she knew, Lila's condition is not as bad as it seems. The wound must hurt like crazy, but it's nothing near to be mortal. She's just never felt pain like that and that's why she's in shock. Helga turned to Phoebe.

"Why... why are you doing this?" - she asked in desperation.

"Because I can." - she said smiling. Brainy already left on the back door.

"What did you do to Phoebe?"

"I am Phoebe you stupid whore." - she said - "I've been always a part of her, making the suggestions. Unfortunately, she almost never listened to me. But she was weak. She couldn't adjust to the fact, I am the part of her. So, when she realized she's spying after you and you're Football headed stud muffin, making photos and stuff, she decided it's "abnormal" so she tried to kill me. But instead, she gave me a real chance to shine." - she said. Helga understood her words perfectly, and they meant Phoebe is not really responsible for his actions. Paige looked down on her gun on the floor.

"Don't even think about it bitch!" - Helga said, as she took the position to attack Phoebe if it's necessary - You must know that. I will die a thousand times, before I let you hurt anybody! Especially Pheebs." - Paige laughed out loud.

"Oh my god Helga!" - she said still laughing - "I am the only one in this word, who you can't fool with this ridiculous act of yours! I know you more like anyone else! I know exactly! Inside you're still that little helpless girl, who crying herself to sleep night after night, because nobody loves her."

"You're wrong about that Phoebe." - Arnold said. He just showed up in the door, behind Helga. He looked pretty damaged.

"This is not Phoebe." - Helga murmured. - "She calls herself Paige. It's a whole multiple personalities thing. Are you alright."

"I've run into Brainy on the street. He's a nice guy. We had a few punches."

"Prince Charming arrives just in time to save the Princess from the Beast." - Paige said with a viscous smile. - "But unfortunately she's already down, so you will have to leave with Helga." - she said laughing, as she looked down on the wounded Lila.

"Pheebs..." - Lila said weakly. Both Helga and Arnold looked at her worried.

"Shut up, play dead!" - Phoebe said, as she suddenly jumped on her riff. Lying on the floor she grabbed her gun. Helga never seen her moving this fast. It was pretty scary. She aimed the gun on Arnold and Helga as she stood up.

"So, decide, which one of the you love-birds will go first?"

"Why would you do that Paige?" - Helga asked - "We never hurt Phoebe. We're her friends."

"Friend?" - she asked laughing, but suddenly her laughter turned into furious rage - "You call herself her friend? It's always have to be about you Helga! You use her as your secretary! When was the last time, you helped out Phoebe with her problems! Or at least asking her about it! You never cared about her, and never will! The fact, your this surprised by my existence shows you don't really know anything about Phoebe!"

"I know I love her. Just like all of us." - Helga said.

"You lie." - Paige said, still aiming the gun at them. - "But I enjoy to see you feel guilty. So I think I'll leave you guys alone with your thoughts for now." - she said, as she enclosed the back door. - "And Lila, just for the note, you're self sacrificing nature makes me sick beyond imagination. You have such a death wish because Football Head! You must get laid for god's shake! Next time, remembering me to introduce you to some of Phoebe's girlfriends." - Phoebe said, as she left the room. It took a moment for them to dare to move.

"How did you know we're here?" - Helga said finally as she crouched down to Lila and Arnold had ran to help Gerald.

"I was in the Miller Institute. There was an explosion, what she used to bust out Brainy from there. One of the security guards talked about a pretty Asian woman who visited him, and I know only one pretty Asian woman, who has the skills to make such a bomb." - he said.

"Are you okay?" - Helga asked Lila.

"I'll be fine." - she said. She lost pretty much blood, but Helga agreed with her. The bullet went trough her shoulder, and it didn't touch any important parts.

"Stupid bitch." - Helga said, as she put a bandage to Lila's arm.

"Hey, don't be to hard at Phoebe. She's clearly not responsible for her actions." - Lila said.

"I was not talk about Phoebe, I was talking about you!" - Helga said angrily - "Throwing yourself in the way like that! What is your problem?!"

"But..." - Lila was shocked. If there was something she expected it was some thanks.

"What did you think you're doing? Phoebe may became Miss Psycho-chick, but she still has the shooting skills of Phoebe. She shots like a girl. She probably couldn't wound anyone if you're not going all Kevin Costner on me!" - she said. She was obviously frightened by the possibility for being thankful for Lila - "And why did you do that?"

"Because it was the right thing to do..." - Lila said.

"What? That's bull crap Lila! Why would you think my life worth more than yours! You would have every reason to want me dead, and you still try to sacrifice yourself to save me?"

"Well, I guess you always misunderstood me." - Lila said.

"Yes. I always thought your creepy, for being so super good hearted. I thought you're hiding something. And now I know you're not. You're really like that. And it makes you way much creepier."

"Arnold, how the hell can you bear these chicks! I will beg for Dark Pheebs to come back, if they don't shut up!" - it was Gerald. Arnold took off the mask from his face, so he got back the ability to talk. He was obviously to shocked by the recent events of the day to talk about it seriously. So he tried to joke. Arnold tried to open the cuffs that hold him on the wall.

"Are you okay dude?" - Arnold asked.

"Yes... I pretty much enjoyed the whole thing... Until she returned with Brainy. That kind of ruined the romantic mood. This Paige chick is something..."

"Okay. First, we will have to get Lila to hospital." - Helga stood up - "Tell them an unknown man injured you. Stranger to stranger. You haven't seen his face. I don't want no police, nor FBI. "

"You think we can get her back?" - Gerald asked.

"We have to." - Arnold replied. - "She's one of us. We look out for each other."

"She didn't kill us when she had the chance. I take it as a good sign." - Helga said.

"But she's smarter than us." - Arnold said. He looked pretty awful - "Probably smarter than all of us combined..."

"Dude are you okay?" - Gerald asked.

"I... I had that little wrestling with Brainy on the sidewalk... He run away but... I think he did something with me..." - he said as he fell on the floor. Helga run to him pretty fast.

"My shoulder... it stings..." - he said. Helga took a closer look on his shoulder, and she noticed a pretty huge red spot on it.

"Looks like some kind of injection." - Gerald said.

"Oh no." - Helga said. - "He shot you with an injection when you were fighting and you didn't noticed?"

"Looks like it." - Arnold said. He was getting closer and closer to pass out.

"What the hell was that?" - Gerald said.

"I bet it's that Salvazin shit!" - Helga said - "And it looks like an overdose. Oh my god! We have to get him to the hospital! Now!" - she knew she was panicking, but she couldn't help it. She just couldn't loose Arnold. Not now. She still had one secret left to confess - probably the biggest of the all. It was bad enough to see her best friend in a condition like that, and she sweared she will do everything to get her back. But now she had to face the possibility to lost her fiancé and the father of the child she had growing insider her. There were bad days in her life. It was only three in the afternoon, but she was pretty sure this one will make it to the Top 5.

Paige entered Phoebe's car. She kind of hated it's happy yellow color, but she didn't wanted to risk to steal another one. She was in a hurry. She gave specific orders to Brainy where to go in a case like this, and she was behind schedule. As she turned the key, the car's sound system started to play the "Phantom of the opera".

"Please." - she said, as she looked trough Phoebe's CD's. She didn't even watched the road, when she passed a red light. She only heard some cars honking. "Carmen, Marriage of Figaro, My fair lady, Beethoven symphonies... Phoebe you're such a goddamn dork! " At last she looked on the road just in time, to avoid a frontal accident with a huge truck.

"Hey, you won your driver's license on bingo, asshole!" - she shouted. Her driving style was very different from Phoebe's. She looked over the CD's again. The only not classic music she found was a Celine Dion and a Ricky Martin album. Paige looked into the mirror.

"No wonder we went crazy. Fucking pathetic." - She turned on the radio. Rock music filled the car.

"PLEASED TO MEET YOU! HOPE YOU GUESSED MY NAME!" - It was some new interpretation of Sympathy for Devil.

"This will do." - she said as she turned up the volume. She sang the song with the radio. Phoebe never did that in her life. She put her hand to her purse, and grabbed hypodermic syringe. Still driving, with her left hand, she shot it to her right arm, into the bloodstream. One could thing she's using some kind of drug, but that were not the exact truth. The purpose of the methodical shots of Salvazin-D, was to maintain the mayhem in Phoebe's mind. It was the same injection, that was supposed to end Phoebe's abnormal obsessions. And it fulfilled it's purpose - Phoebe never felt jealousy toward Helga's partners, Arnold or Joshua anymore. She never felt the furious anger, toward the world, what made her miserable. She were able to feel happiness again. But in the same time it gave birth to Paige - in Phoebe's mind all those repressed emotions forged into a new personality.

First, her evil twin had a very small influence, but with every shot she became more and more active. Phoebe stopped the Salvazin treatment, when some tests showed how dangerous it can be - although she didn't knew about Paige's existence. But Paige became strong enough to continue the treatment on herself until she earned perfect freedom to act. At first, she used this influence on Phoebe's body, to set things into motion from distance. She sent the pictures Phoebe did in her Helga-stalking days to Brainy, and poisoned him with small doses of Salvazin. And it worked out pretty fine. Fortunately, Phoebe never seen those photos, so she still didn't know about her existence.

Now, when Phoebe's re-appearing emotions toward Gerald messed her mind up enough, she were able to take complete control - not only permanently like before. Phoebe's highly organized, clear mind finally gave in for the madness, after months of struggle. That stupid little dork gone forever.

She looked into the mirror again. With one short move she took her hair down, and rumpled it a little bit. Then she put down Phoebe's glasses, and took on the sunglasses Helga left in Phoebe's car last week.

"That's more I like it." - she said to the mirror. With the "new" image, and the sick, viscous smile on her face she looked like a whore escaped from the deepest depths of hell. She continued singing.

"I WAS AROUND WHEN JESUS CHRIST HAD HIS MOMENT OF DOUBT, AND PAIN!"

"You'll be taken down by no time, you know that." - Paige heard the voice, but didn't know who is it coming from. But then she realized.

"Oh yeah, Pheebs. I can't say I missed you. What do you think, did I get your so called "friends" attention now?."

"Stop talking Paige. No more playing, no more riddles. They know everything. I know everything. You lost your only advantage. Eventually, you will be stopped." - Phoebe said. Her voice was cold and self confident. Not really what Paige expected to hear. There was no bagging or treating. Phoebe said everything as pure facts.

"And who's gonna stop me? Huh? The Football head, who always hides behind her bitch? Or you're Big Black Lovemashine? Oh wait, If I remember well, he was never seriously interested in you. But he really got the hots for me. Even when I tied him up. Do you really think he could hurt me?"

"How about me?"

"You? Hey, You're a crazy bitch talking to herself." - Paige said.

"Just like you." - Phoebe answered.

"Oh, this is the part where the new, scary-serious Phoebe gives me the creeps. Not gonna happen sister. You always bagged for me to take control. The best moments of your life was when you listened to me. You have nothing without me."

"I have friends Paige. You don't. Nobody wants you out there. And this will be your downfall."

"We will see, won't we." - Paige replied, as she throw out Phoebe's CD's on the window. Phoebe was forced back to the dark. She was too weak. So Paige parked the car. She reached her final destination. She got out of the car and walked to the door of one of the houses. She was in the heart of their old neighborhood again. She rang the bell, and soon, a huge man opened the door.

"What do you want?" - he asked.

"Hello Mr. Pataki. It's me Phoebe. Helga's friend? Don't you remember?"

"Yeah. Of course. Hello Phoebe. You look different."

"I had a makeover, thank you. Listen, can I go in for a minute? Helga will be here soon, and till I wait for her, I think we should talk. I'm really worried about her."

"Will this cost me anything?"

"Oh, I don't think so." - Paige said, with Phoebe's cute polite laugh.

"Okay then." - he said, as she let her inside. Bob made some huge mistakes in his life. Letting Paige into his house was one of the biggest ones.

As she walked in they were still able to hear the car's radio. Paige didn't cared to turn it off, after all, it wasn't her car.

"SO IF YOU MEET ME HAVE SOME COURTESY! HAVE SOME SYMPATHY, AND SOME TASTE! USE ALL YOUR WELL-LEARNED POLITESSE! OR I'LL LAY YOUR SOUL TO WASTE!"

So what do you think?

Is there any chance for Phoebe's redemption?

Next, there will be an experimental episode: CONVERSATIONS WITH THE UNREAL, which is became a little longer than the other chapters. I know they are too long, but I really can't help it :) And we're getting closer and closer to the final showdown too.


	11. I WANT MEDICINE!

Number 6, Jay B: Here are all the answers, why Arnold seemed to be out of character lately.

As I told, this chapter is a little longer that the others, but I felt like I must put back Arnold's character into focus. (Helga, Lila and Phoebe stole too much "screen time" :)) So, I've cut the story into two pieces, it's easier to read (and review :)).

CHAPTER 11

CONVERSATIONS WITH THE UNREAL 1/II

I WANT MEDICINE

"Wake up short man." - Grandpa asked Arnold - "C'mon, you can't sleep all day." - Arnold's eyes popped out. It was grandpa sitting on the edge of his bed. It was really him. His grandfather, Phil, who died seven years ago, was here, waking him up.

"It... It's you... How..." - Arnold asked. He realized where he is - in his old room at Sunset arms. But it was strange - the furniture, was a weird mixture from his pre-teen and teen years. He had the weird "Hey Arnold!" alarm clock with the potato battery on the shelf from when he was nine, but there was a picture of the Babewatch chicks on the wall from a lot later.

"No... unfortunately I'm not him." - Phil said with a sad expression. "Nobody gets a second chance like that, not even me. I'm only here because you're in you're own mind right now."

"Brainy... he injected something to me." - he realized - "Probably some drug."

"Yeah, looks like it." - grandpa said.

"Grandpa... am I dying?" - Arnold asked. He was thinking about Helga. She must be sitting next to him at the hospital, and loosing him right now.

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" - grandpa asked. - "I have no idea."

"So... why are you here?"

"Because you've seen too many movies about inner journeys, and you think you must have a guide for that. This is not a too creative dream Arnold"

"I will have an inner journey?" - he asked.

"Of course. That's why you're here, in the Boardinghouse of Memories." - Phil said.

"Boardinghouse of Memories? Seriously?" - he asked, as he stood up - "This is really lame."

"Hey, it was your mind that came up with that." - Grandpa said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Patakis were all looking on the small creepy woman and the tall, creepy man. The girl - Phoebe - came in to wait for Helga, who is on her way - as she said. A few minutes later the man arrived too, so they both get their guns, and took them as hostages. They tied them up, to three chairs at the kitchen, where the man - Phoebe called him Brainy - was guarding them, while he was feasting on food he stole from the Patakis fridge.

"So... Big Bob. What kind of name is that?" - the woman asked.

"What do you want?" - Olga asked. It was a pretty bad time for her to visit the Patakis.

"The same what all the girls. Do a little dance, make a little love... get down tonight. I really missed that from my life until now."

"I meant what do you want from us."

"Well... I've got tired of Helga bitching' about you all the time. You were a horrible, horrible family for her. So I think I'll do her a favor and cut you all into pieces." - Helga said. Olga's skin seemed to turn white - "No, not yet. I bet she's going to show up sooner or later, so I can do it in front of her eyes.. If not, I'll send Miriam's head in a box to her. I bet she will get the massage."

"You're a freak." - Big Bob said - "I knew it since I first seen you. You're in love with my daughter you sick whore, and..."

"Brainy, please." - Paige said. The man hit Bob on the face in the exact moment Paige gave the order. Bob just shut up.

"Bad manners. It's running' in the family, huh?" - Paige asked.

"You're not making any sense." - a voice said behind her. She turned around, there was Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table. - "Why would you hurt the Patakis? You claim to hate Helga, and she obviously hates this family. So why do you care about them, while you should hurt the ones Helga really likes."

"Shut your face." - Paige said. Brainy and the Patakis looked at her in disbelief. She must be completely nuts if she's talking to herself.

"It's my anger isn't it. My anger I felt against these people, for making an emotional cripple from my best friend." - Phoebe said.

"No! It will hurt Helga more than anything! She will feel guilty, and...!"

"You're loosing it Paige. You've run out of Salvazin. And since you're little secret is out, I bet you won't be able to make more anytime soon. And now, I' know you exist, so I can make the necessary precautions. So, next time you will go back to the darkness, you will stay there forever." - Phoebe said - "All these months of planning and hiding was for nothing, simply because you underestimated Lila. Just like you underestimated all of us."

"No! Arnold! Brainy..."

"Yeah, Brainy shot him with a huge dose of Salvazin. That means, there's less left for you."

"But he probably won't survive it!" - Paige screamed at her.

"Whatever you want to believe Paige. Don't forget it: a few days and I'll be back in charge. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're right Pheebs." - Paige said as she opened her bag with a huge smile on her face - "I don't have much time left. So I shall make some necessary precautions too." - she started to put huge sticks to the table from the bag.

"Eeh... Excuse me Paige... What are those?" - Brainy asked. He was pretty worried about Paige's state of mind. He may be a danger to herself and Brainy too.

"What does it look like? Birthday candles of course." - she answered.

"They look like explosives from here." - Bob whispered to Miriam - "Lots of it." - Paige still saw Phoebe sitting at the table.

"What do you think you're doing? You want to blow up the whole block?" - she asked in shock. Paige still smiled.

"You and I will go out with a BANG honey!" - she said. Phoebe just stood there and watched. Paige was too strong. She couldn't do a thing about it... not yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Boardinghouse of Memories was pretty chaotic. It's angles was strange - like they were, when he was looking on the house as a kid. He and Grandpa just left Arnold's room, and they were walking on the first floor.

"So short man, where do you want to start?" - Phil asked.

"I still don't get what are we doing here." - Arnold said.

"We will explore your subconscious of course." - he said - "Here's this room for example."

"This is where Mr. Kokoska and Suzie used to live." - Arnold said.

"Yes. Open it." - so he did. He was pretty surprised when he seen the five girls sitting there around a strange, football shaped table. Ruth McDonald, Arnold's first crush opened the line, who became the queen bitch of the high school when she became a teenager. And there was Arnold's substitute teacher too. Arnold used to have a crush on her, but now, he didn't even remembered her name. Lila was there of course, but she didn't looked into his eyes, just looked at her shoes. Next to her Janet was sitting with a charming smile. She was a girl in collage she liked pretty much, but nothing happened mainly because of Lila. And for the last, there was Helga of course, but for some strange reason she was dressed up like Arnold's childhood pen pal, Cecile. It was a long story.

"Hey Arnold!" - she said, with a ridiculous fake French accent.

"What are you girls doing here?"

"We're waiting for you of course." - Lila said. - "We've always been waiting here."

"There's not much to do around here by the way." - Helga said. They were the only ones, who returned Arnold's feeling, that was the reason they were able to talk. The other girls were only... shadow puppets. Arnold decided that's enough and he closed the door.

"Okay that was... weird." - he said. - "It was the room of the women of my life?"

"Yes." - Phil said - "It's a very small room you know. You only had... well two girls in your life for real. Most guys your age have a lot bigger room of women in their head. You're pal Gerald actually having a whole Parking Lot of Women."

"Yeah... I have Helga. I don't need anyone else." - Arnold said.

"Oh, yes Helga. Later, we shall go and visit the First Church of the Meanest One. It's in the wardrobe." - Phil said.

"It's a church for Helga?" - Arnold asked.

"Yes."

"In the wardrobe?"

"Yes."

"I'm a pretty sick dude, huh Grandpa?"

"I've seen worst." - Grandpa said. Suddenly, Arnold noticed a pretty quiet voice. He was able to recognize it anywhere. It was a child's crying.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" - Arnold asked.

"You're daydreaming short man." - Phil said. Arnold was pretty surprised - even if he addressed him Grandpa when he talked to him, inside he called him Phil. He didn't know when did Grandpa turned into Phil. But it was pretty depressing.

"But I'm pretty sure I heard... crying."

"Don't even care about it. There are pretty dangerous places in your mind Arnold." - he said. - "Believe me, you don't want to know what's making that noise."

"But I think he needs help..."

"This is your head. Nobody needs your help here... except you of course. Here we are: the Chamber of fears." - Phil said, as they reached the room number 8. At the age of five Arnold locked himself inside for almost a whole day. That time in that room, alone, in the dark was one of the worst experiences of his life.

"Listen grandpa, I'm really not getting it. Why are we doing this. There's no point."

"Trust me. You will love this." - Phil said, as he opened the door. They didn't called it chamber for nothing. It was huge.

"Oh my god." - he said

"That's nothing really. You shall see your Hall of guilt." - Phil said. - "It's even bigger." - There were all kind of dark, shadowy, blurry creatures and objects all over - probably his passed fears. A huge spider. A monster from a movie. His current boss at the Hillwood Journal. A little girl with a huge pink bow and one eyebrow. A stork (Arnold feared from stokes since he could remember) The Sewer King. A teenage girl, with hardly separated eyebrows and a pretty huge hand knife. Wolfgang. Scheck, the mad businessman, who tried to tear the neighborhood down. He was able to hear the shadows whispering.

"Hey, It's that strange headed kid again! Maybe this time I will take everything he has." - Sheck said to the others.

"I will be back for my watch again one day!" - the Sewer King answered.

"What a stupid dwarf." - Little Helga said.

"I will cut him into pieces." - Teenage Helga replied, as she was playing with her blade. Arnold had a pretty scary encounter with that knife when he was thirteen. They never talked about it since then, but the incident burned itself into Arnold's memory.

"I think there are enough pieces for all of us, Helga darling." - a voice said. It was Lila. Not the child, not the teen, the current Lila. And unlike the others, she had her colors. She was actually pretty real. There was Phoebe standing next to her... well, not Phoebe... that thing he encountered earlier. Helga called her... Paige. And of course, there was Brainy standing there too. He looked a lot taller, then in reality and he had a gulf club in his hand. They were his current fears, while the others... they represented Arnold's basic fears.

"I want to drink his blood." - Lila said. - "I've drunk it for years, and it's delicious!" - they got closer and closer so Arnold turned around, but he couldn't run. There was the Helgas in the way, with thousands of shadow creatures behind them.

"You really believed we love you?" - Teenage Helga asked with a cruel laughter - "A little snot like you?"

"Don't you get it Football Head?" - Little Helga asked with an evil smile - "This is the final prank! You believed us for all these years! The joke is on you dwarf boy!" - they laughed, just like all the other shadow creatures.

"This..." - Teenage Helga said, as raised her knife - "... is the real me. I just made up that "artistic-sensitive" persona so I can hurt you more!"

Arnold didn't knew what to do, so he had run to the closest wall. Only when he got there, a door appeared in front of him, with the sign:

"WORST CASE SCENARIO"

There was nothing else to do, than enter. For his surprise he got into an office building. The shadow creatures was not able to enter here. He saw himself sitting at the table, talking on the phone. It was him - maybe ten years from now. He had a few grey hair, and his face looked a lot older. It was the face of the man, who lost all of his illusions. Who just sick of his life and everybody in it.

"Yes, honey... I'm sorry, I have to work late. Yeah, don't wait for me. Kiss the children in my name. I love you too Helga. Bye." - he said, as he hung up the phone. For some reason, Arnold knew exactly what's happening, but he couldn't do anything about it. The door opened, and beautiful young girl entered. He seemed to be the fusion of Helga, Lila and - for some strange reason - Rhonda. She was his secretary.

"Everything okay honey?" - she asked. - "Can we go now? The plane will leave in two hours, and I still want to drink a coffee."

"Anything you want." - he said as he kissed her, and put his hands around her waist. A minute later he grabbed her ass too. She giggled.

"So, you're wife will take good care of the kids?" - she asked.

"Yeah. I can get rid of them at last. They were just slowing me down. I'm so happy I decided to start a new life with you! I should have done it years ago."

"You're not having second thoughts, do you? - she asked.

"No! I never had a father either, and I turned out to be just fine too. It will be for the best."

"Stop it you bastard!" - Arnold screamed at his other self, but they didn't hear him. He was just a ghost here.

"I'm so glad I took that offer." - the other Arnold said - "Mr. Sheck said I did a lot for Futuretech, and I have high hopes here. Well, after I arrange to build that Mall, and tear down that dirty old neighborhood in Seattle of course."

"Out with the old, in with the new." - the girl said smiling.

"Exactly. Out with the in old, in with the new." - he said, and kissed his new girl..

"You son of a bitch!" - Arnold screamed. He tried to grab his other self, or hit him, but he couldn't touch him - like he was air. So the other him, and his secretary left the office, let him alone again. He was able to see Helga crying at home, when the all the children went to sleep. He was able to see her begging to Big Bob, to support her family with a little money, so she can by the school books for the kids.

"There's nothing more to see here short-man." - Phil said. He just appeared next to him, with a grim face.

"What was this all about."

"You're fears Arnold. It was your biggest fear ever." - Phil said, as he opened the door. They were back in the boardinghouse again.

"So you tell me I'm afraid the most from myself? That I will leave the ones I love?" - he asked - "But why?"

"It's something you have to know yourself." - Phil said. Arnold heard the crying again, but this time, it was much louder. It was coming from the basement.

"What's in the basement?" - Arnold asked.

"You don't want to know Arnold." - Phil said - "You think you faced the worst. But believe me you didn't. There are monsters here, buried deep down. They're not meant to be faced, even in a journey like this."

"But... it sounds like he needs help."

"He's not buried there for nothing." - Phil said -"Come on, we have places to go."

"No." - Arnold stopped - "We've been fooling around here long enough! I want to know what's going on, and what is down there in the basement!" - somehow Arnold knew, whatever is the reason of being here, is down there.

"But..."

"Sorry Grandpa." - he said, as he walked down the stairs.

"Wait! Arnold you can't!" - the crying got louder and louder as he got closer and closer to the basement door. There was a huge lock on it with metal chains. For a moment it seemed like he can't open it, but he realized this is his mind after all. Grandpa looked pretty terrified when the door opened. There was a little boy sitting in the corner, looking at the wall.

"Are you all right?" - Arnold asked. The kid looked back behind his shoulder. It was him - it was Arnold in the age of 8 or 9. Not like he was a cry baby back then.

"You came back! You came back for me!" - the boy said as he stood up. - "All these years... I knew you will let me out again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You locked me up in here... you know... when Grandma and Grandpa went away... You said we have to grow up. Don't you remember."

"He's right Arnold." - Phil said. "That's why I didn't wanted you to come down here."

"I have only one question." - Arnold said as he turned back to Phil - "Who the hell are you? Because your not my grandfather or some mysterious inner guide. That's for sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read the next chapter, "Orphans" where Arnold's inner journey will end. One way or another!

Please review! I NEED REVIEWS. Even if they're critic, that's where one can learn from.


	12. ORPHANS

CHAPTER 12

CONVERSATIONS WITH THE UNREAL 2/II

ORPHANS

"So, what are his chances?" - Gerald asked Curly. Arnold was lying on the hospital bed. Curly looked into his papers.

"Well, if Helga comes back in time everything shall be alright. The bad thing we don't know anything about the nature of the poisoning. But I'm glad you involved me in a covert operation like this." - he said. Curly didn't worked in this hospital, but he was the only doctor in the city they could trust a little. They didn't wanted anybody to know about Phoebes darker side. So, they called him here as a "specialist". But of course, Curly needed a shrink himself a little.

"But this is not a covert operation Curly. Do I look like a government agent to you?"

"That's what makes you suspicious. The less suspicious you are the more suspicious you become." - he said. Gerald just couldn't believe they're putting the life of Arnold into the hands of this nut-case. But he was a really respected doctor in his field, if we're not looking at his personal issues. The door just slammed open. It was Helga, with a tall man in his pajamas. It was Ralph White, and he wasn't too happy for being grabbed out of bed, but he wanted to help to save Arnold's life. He had some pieces of paper in his hands.

"Here he is." - Helga said. - "Okay Ralph, tell the good doctor what he needs to know!"

"I took all the notes my friend sent me on fax about the Salvazin, Dr. Gammelthorpe." - Curly looked into the notes and started reading them. Helga and Gerald went into the other room, so they won't disturb them. .

"How is he?" - Helga asked Gerald.

"We don't really know. He seems to be stable, but we really don't know anything about this chemical. I mean, it drove Phoebe crazy, but didn't damage her physically? So, why is Arnold lying in that bed?"

"It's an overdose." - Helga said - "But of course, we don't know that for sure. Maybe he's just reacting different."

"Helga, Gerald!" - it was Rhonda running toward them on the corridor. - " I came as soon as I heard! How is he? What happened?"

"Hey Rhonda." - Gerald said

"How the hell did you hear about it exactly Princess?" - Helga asked.

"Curly... told me..."

"When?"

"When I called him on the phone." - she said. She looked down in shame.

"Why would you call that weirdo...?" - Gerald wanted to ask, but Helga shushed him

"Gerald... Please, think." - Helga said. Gerald realized what's up.

"That's it! Why the hell is that I'm the last to know everything around here!" - he asked.

"So, do you know what happened to Arnold?" - Rhonda asked.

"No." - Helga lied. - "We have no idea." - It was good, she didn't need to keep lying to her friend's face, because Curly showed up.

"Maybe there is a chance to bring him back." - he said, but as he noticed Rhonda's presence, he smiled - "Hey darling." - then he went back to be serious - "We can try to clean his system from Salvazin completely. But it will be quite a shock for his brain. We will need Arnold's help from inside." - he said.

"Do it." - Helga said after some hesitation - "That skinny, short guy is the toughest fighter I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last, Arnold opened the door to the basement, and he seen exactly what he expected. There was a little boy sitting in the corner, looking at the wall. But it was his mind of course, so there was no room, or boy for real.

"Are you all right?" - Arnold asked. The kid looked back behind his shoulder. It was him - it was Arnold in the age of 8 or 9. Not like he was a crier back then.

"You came back! You came back for me!" - the boy said as he stood up. - "All these years... I knew you will let me out again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You locked me up in here... you know... when Grandma and Grandpa went away... You said we have to grow up. Don't you remember."

"He's right Arnold." - Phil said. "That's why I didn't wanted you to come down here."

"I have only one question." - Arnold said as he turned back to Phil - "Who the hell are you? Because your not my grandfather or some mysterious inner guide. That's for sure."

"What are you asking short man?" - Phil asked.

"My grandpa would never represent you in my head. He would never want to stop me from facing the past. Facing him." - he said as he looked his younger self. - "I think the only reason you're here, is to stop me from letting him out. Why?" - he asked. Phil looked down sadly.

"Yes. Your right." - he said, and looked up. He didn't wore Phil's face anymore. - "I think there is place in this basement for both of you!" - it was him again. Of course. In a dream every character represents the dreamer. This Arnold, had long grey hair and creased skin. The old man looked at least 90 years old and pathetically vulnerable. But - since it was Arnold's head, he knew the old man is incredibly strong. So there was he standing between the Arnold he used to be, and the Arnold he supposed to become. Except he never wanted to become this grumpy old man, who looked to the world with hatred.

"What the hell is happening here?" - he asked.

"Don't you understand?" - the young Arnold asked. - "You buried me here, and decided to listen to him." - the old man looked at them cynically - "He just want to make sure it stays this way."

"But... but why?" - Arnold asked.

"We had no choice sonny." - the old man said. - "We are on our own. We always were and always will. We can't play children's game anymore."

"I won't let this... I... I made some mistakes with my life, but everything is turning out just fine. I'm with Helga now, and..."

"And that was something I did not recommend. But it doesn't matter." - the old man asked - "Do you think she won't abandon you? Or you won't abandon her? This is the real life kiddo. You can't live "Happily ever after" in the real world. There is always something terrible coming. Like your pal, Phoebe? How do you want to save her and survive it? You can't!

"You can't live like this!" - Young Arnold said - "If we stick together, we can do everything! And thanks to Pheebs madness, we're with Helga again. There is something good in every tragedy!"

"You see this is why we had to lock you up here." - the old man said.

"That enough! We won't lock up anybody! You are both the part of me! We are the same, and I need both of you for the balance!" - his future self punched him on the face, and he flew through the room. It was like he was hit by some mighty hammer.

"They abandoned us! All of them! This is how the world works!" - he said as he walked closer and closer to Arnold. The child tried to stop him down, but the old man just walked over him like he wasn't there.

"Our parents!" - he said as he kicked Arnold on the stomach. "Our grandparents! All of them! We are orphans Arnold! Don't you get it! We meant to be alone!" - he said as he jumped toward Arnold. He knew he is fighting with his own fear and desperation he hid over the years. This is what happened to Phoebe? - he wondered. She had a fight just like this, and she lost it against Paige? Probably not. This is his own personal nightmare. He never seen his life this clearly. Now he knew the reasons: why did he spent so much time with Lila, when he was in love with Helga. He never dared to show his love since his grandparents died. Because he felt his love is like a curse. Everybody died, who got close to him. His parents. His grandparents. He didn't wanted to let the same thing happen to Helga. It was stupid of course - like most things coming from the subconscious.

"Stop it." - he bagged, but the old man didn't listened to him.

"This is it. Maybe it's time to end this whole thing!" - the old man said - "You have to stop fighting Arnold. It's not worth it." - he said, as he put his hands around Arnold's neck. He noticed the floor is slowly turning into some liquid material and he begun to sink in it. He knew what it is - his dying. It's the end.

"I... used to be a hero..." - he said to the old man, and it was pretty likely the lost words of his life, and he didn't even said it to a real person.

"Well you did save some old houses around the neighborhood, but you couldn't save anybody you loved. I wouldn't call that a hero." - he said. - "You're a failure Arnold. And the world will be a lot better place without you and your ridiculous ideals!" - Arnold had to agree. He took the sweet offer. He let his body sink deeper and deeper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're loosing him." - Curly said nervously as he looked on the monitors.

"What?!" - Helga said as he grabbed Curly. - "You said...!"

"I don't know what's happening!" - he said - "It's up to him and god know."

"Arnold! Come on! Wake up! We need you!" - he screamed at him, but his eyes stayed closed. They could all see on the monitor how his heartbeat is slowing down. They knew this is the end. Gerald and Rhonda both looked down on the floor in sadness. They just couldn't watch Arnold slowly pass away. But Helga just couldn't adjust to the fact. He grabbed Arnold's body and started to shake it in rage.

"Football head! Wake up! Don't you dare let us here like that you freak!" - she screamed. - "We freakin' need you hair boy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was he on the edge of death. He just couldn't oppose the old man, he was too strong. Just like he couldn't swim in that dark material. There was nothing left to do, except accepting death. And it wasn't so bad, really.

All the pressure was gone. He didn't had the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore. There was no good or bad. There was only sweet darkness. He couldn't even feel the old man's hand on his throat anymore. The last rays of light faded away slowly as he sunk deeper and deeper. He stopped fighting at last. Now, it was time to rest.

FOOTBALL HEAD! WAKE UP!

It was pretty low voice, but he recognized it's Helga. It will be better for her without him too. She still seen the innocent, optimist dreamer in him, he was before. She was in love with a lie. A person, who was just us unreal as Paige. He was thinking about what he seen in that office building. "Out with the old, in with the new!" He just couldn't bear the idea of hurting Helga.

DON'T YOU DARE LET US HERE LIKE THAT YOU FREAK!

His slower and slower thoughts were around Helga. Her wonderful blond hair - he just couldn't explain, how could blond hair remind him to fire, but it did. The mysterious blue eyes, that was sparking, full of wit and danger. This wonder belongs to the world above him. And he hoped she can find true happiness after his gone. She deserves it.

WE FREAKING NEED YOU HAIR BOY! ME AND THE BABY!

Arnold was shocked. The word, "baby" just made him more awake.

YOU HEAR ME! WE'RE HAVING A BABY! YOU CAN'T LET ME ALONE NOW, HAIR BOY!

And suddenly he felt incredible desperation. He seen little children with Helga's face searching for their father. He tried to move his arm, but the pain was unbearable. He can't do anything, he will die. He's already died probably. Than he heard a voice he never thought possible to hear know. It was his younger self.

"If you want to be a hero, start acting like one." - he said. And he was right. He grabbed the old man's hands.

"I shouldn't listened to you!" - he said, and punched him on the face - "You stole years from my life!" - the old man didn't said anything but looked pretty surprised - "The real me is that boy up there! You are the lie!" he punched him again. The old man's face changed with every punch. First he looked like Sheck, than like Jolly the Ice Cream guy. Then like Big Bob Pataki. Every one who seemed to prove that in the world is a gloomy and desperate place, where only the selfish and the aggressive can win. That there is no good point in optimism. That there is no good or bad.

"You're all lies!" - he screamed at him, and suddenly, the man (creature?) turned into the same dark fluid that surrounded him. He was gone. So he started swimming toward the surface. Every move hurt like hell, but he went on, only thinking about Helga. Her eyes, her hair, hair body, and the miracle, that was growing in her. He got closer and closer to the lights. For a moment, he seen Little Arnold, looking down with a Buddha like smile on him. He took down his baseball hat, and throw to Arnold, who grabbed it and took it on.

"Keep it safe this time. Don't loose it again." - the kid said.

"I won't." - Arnold said, as he reached the surface.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't." - Arnold said. Helga hugged him in tears.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't leave me!" - she said.

"Oh my god dude! You scared us to death!" - Gerald said in relief. Rhonda just looked at them with a huge smile, while Curly was checking is condition.

"So... we're going to have a baby, huh?" - Arnold asked.

"Yeah. I hope she won't get your stupid Football head."

"'Cuz one eyebrow is so sweet." - Arnold said smiling.

"God, I'm so happy. Too bad, Phoebe couldn't come." - Rhonda said. They all looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh, I called Phoebe too, but she said she's busy with something in the Pataki residence. Strange, huh? Hoops! I hope I didn't ruin some wedding surprise Pheebs and your parents arranging in secret!" - Rhonda said, and she couldn't understand what are the others staring at her in disbelief. - "What are you looking at? Did I miss something?"

NEXT: YOUNG AT HEART - Arnold, Helga, and Gerald are facing their nemesis finally. But she has some tricks up her sleeve. Is there a way to save everyone from this deathtrap - even Phoebe? The story reaches it's climax.


	13. BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT

Author's note:

Thank you so much for the reviews! It's so wicked awsome to get them.

Unfortunately only two more chapters left till the current arc (and probably the whole story) is over. (I said PROBABLY. Originally I wanted to finish it with Helga and Arnold kissing at the Futuretech building, in the end of "Two of a kind", and forget the whole Paige idea (Who's name was Paine back then). So who knows, I have some ideas, how to continue and I may change my mind. :) )

CHAPTER 13

BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT

"Arnold, you're out of your cutie little mind!" - Helga said - "You can't leave this bed now!"

"Well, if you think you will put my baby to danger you're wrong too." - Arnold said, as he put on his shirt. As soon as he learned that Paige is threating Helga's family, he woke up and wanted to go with them into the fire.

"Hey, I peed on a freakin' stick pal, that doesn't change everything."

"No Helga, It changes everything." - he said as he took on his shoes. - "We will go into this together, and we will end the whole story tonight got it?"

"But Arnold, you're barely alive, how can you think..."

"I'm fine Helga!" - he said - "Listen, we've been acting from fear for long enough. This time, we will go to your parents house, and do the right thing."

"What?"

"Talk some reason into Phoebe." - Arnold said - "Listen, we're all alive. Doesn't it tell you something? If she wanted to kill us, she could have done it by now in a million times."

"What are you saying hair-boy?"

"I think maybe we have an ally over there. I bet Phoebe is fighting Paige from the inside. All we have to do, is give her a hand." - he said. Curly just entered the room again, and he was furious.

"Arnold, I told it once, and I tell you again: You can't leave here! Not in your condition!" - Curly said. Arnold walked over with a pretty serious emotion on his face. He grabbed Curly's hands and shake it, then he leaned close to Curly's face and whispered to his ear.

"You're country is very thankful for what you did here today." - he said. Curly showed the face of understanding, stepped back a little and did a little gesture of salutation.

"Sir!" - he said.

"And don't forget: this conversation never happened." - Arnold said.

"Yes sir!" - he said. Helga got the idea of what's happening, so she stepped closer to Curly too.

"And one last thing Mr. Gallenthrope." - she said, trying to be very official - "You're country needs your credit card number right now!"

"Let's go Helga." - Arnold said as he grabbed Helga's arm and led her out of the room.

"Hey, I was just kiddin'!"

"Yeah, sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were they standing in front of the sinister house of the Patakis.

"That's it." - Arnold thought - "Sinister" is the word he was looking for, to describe the Pataki residence since he was a kid. Long before Paige came here to make it her own little fun-house. Arnold, who supposed to lie on a hospital bed right now, carefully monitored, Helga, a pregnant lady, and Gerald the one who's been sleeping with the enemy for some time. As Helga described themselves cynically "Some heroes".

"So we're gonna do this?" - Gerald asked.

"Looks like it." - Helga answered. Rhonda wanted to come with them, but Gerald convinced her, she must stay behind, and call the police if they're not call her in two hours.

"She's waiting for us, you guys know that." - Arnold said - "This is the last chance to step back."

"Step back? You kiddin'? These are the things I missed so much when you guys moved away." - Gerald said.

"I know... inspecting urban legends, playing on the Gerald field, going up against Phoebe, who went nuts from an experimental medicine and wants to kill us all. Same old, same old."

"You know Helga, you're not even funny right now." - Arnold said with a really serious voice.

"And you're short." - Helga answered. There was no need for more words, they told everything. This may be their last stand, their last "adventure". But they will not surrender, until they can bring Phoebe back . So, they begun walking toward the door. Helga imagined Phoebe standing there with a shotgun in her hands, waiting for them to enter, so she can shoot them all in the moment they enter.

Arnold and Helga walked up on the stairs to the door. There was no point in being too careful - If they're wrong, and Phoebe really wanted to kill them, they didn't stood a chance. Then, they made the wrong decision by not calling the cops, and they will all pay for that with their lives. Gerald was not with them - he played another part in the endgame.

As they got there, Helga opened the door. The place inside was a mess. Not like Miriam was the Housewife of the Year but the house never looked like this before. The mirror by the entrance was shattered to pieces, just like most of the furniture. They all witnessed the marks of Paige's rage. Helga worried about her family pretty much, but she knew if they're hurt, Paige would wanted her to know by now.

Slowly they walked toward the stairs in silence, just like Helga did as a kid, when she was late, and didn't wanted Bob to notice she's home.

"Helga, is that you? Come on, I want to have a word with you missy!" - the sound came from the living room, just like in old days. Except it was not Bob's voice - it was a pretty good imitation made by a girl. They entered the living room, which was more damaged than other places of the house. There was someone sitting in the couch - just like Bob used to, with the TV remote in his hand - but the girl had a gun in her hand instead. A remote control for people - Helga thought.

"Hey Phoebe." - Helga said with a grim expression. Paige stood up from the chair and turned around, so she can face Helga and Arnold.

"It's Paige. Did you forger?"

"Paige doesn't exist Pheebs. Stop pretending." - Arnold said. On the way they decided, they won't support Phoebes delusions by addressing her as Paige.

"Oh, I do exist Arnold, I can assure you."

"No your not." - Helga said, as she went closer. - "Phoebe, if you wanted some more attention, there are other ways to show it, than these threats."

"You forget I've shot Lila you piece of shit!" - she said. For the first time, her face wasn't the picture of perfect self confidence, and cruelty. She was angry. Damn angry, and probably scared too.

"Pheebs. This language really doesn't suit you." - Arnold said

"And shooting Lila surprised you as much as it did us. I bet you just wanted us to take you more serious. It was Lila, who jumped into the way of the bullet. That's why you stopped pretending for a moment Phoebe."

"I'M NOT PRETENDING!" - she screamed, as she raised her gun on them. - "I am not Phoebe! My name is Paige! What do you think you doing? Waltzing in here, and help poor Phoebe to find herself again, and live happily ever after? Maybe having Phoebe in the back of your wedding pictures as your bridesmaid? With a shy smile in the background just like always? - she asked.

"She was my best friend, and you took her away." - Helga said. So, it meant the "don't address her like a different person" scenario is over. - "I'll chase ya' trough hell if that's the only way to get her back pal!"

"Oh, let her believe she's important to you. How pathetic. And your great strategy! Sending Gerald up on the fire escape, while you distract my attention! Who do you think you are Helga, Ender Wiggin?" - she asked. Helga and Arnold was terrified. Yes, they did that exactly. They used the same strategy they used in most of their Football matches.

"Ender who?" - Helga asked. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I always forget I'm surrounded by retards. Don't you people read books anymore?"

"If you want to talk about literature, that's okay too. We just want something to talk about." - Arnold said. It sounded too naive even from Arnold. Paige looked at Helga in disbelief.

"Did you hear that? I can't believe you're actually going to marry this reject."

"I like to know I'm the smart one in a relationship." - Helga said, and with that, she jumped on Phoebe, and grabbed her gun. She knew if she can get the gun and take Phoebe to the hospital, Curly can clean her system from the Salvazin, just like he did to Arnold. But for her surprise the girl didn't let her gun go, but instead, she grabbed Helga, and throw her trough the room, into the kitchen, where she blew over the table. Helga forgot about Phoebe's knowledge of self defense. She never used it since she was a kid. Paige since she was more sure of herself, had better access to these skills. Helga was lying in a world of pain as she looked up, just to see Paige aiming her gun to Arnold's head and asking him the most horrible question she could.

"Okay Prince Charming. Here is the final test of your love. You can live in a world, where Helga is dead, or she can live in a world whey you are dead. But you can't both live. So, what's it gonna be Football head?" - she asked as she took a peak on Helga.

"Don't do this" - Helga begged without words - "Don't let Arnold make an orphan from my child by his own will!". But there was no way back, it was in Paige's eyes. Whatever stopped Paige from seriously hurting them was gone now. Phoebe has left the building.

Helga noticed something. There was a knife lying next to her - it fell down from the kitchen table. She knew what needs to be done right here, right now. It was the mother inside that told her. She grabbed the knife.

She knew damn well, this whole story... must end in blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerald climbed into the house by the window of Helga's old room, handling a baseball-bat- He heard legends about this place from Arnold when he was a kid. It wasn't so special now, mostly because Big Bob changed it into a storage of old stuff.

The plan was pretty simple: they try to bring Phoebe back downstairs, while he release the Patakis and lead them down on the fire escape. The oldest one in the book. The only problem was, they didn't knew anything about Brainy. That's why he had a "weapon". He left Helga's room and checked the bedroom of Bob and Miriam. Thinking about things that could have happened there simply terrified him, so went over to Olga's room. He opened the door, and seen the three people sitting on three chairs. They were tided up. The old guy, Big Bob was still a huge man, who looked really strong, but right now he was frightened. Miriam obviously didn't understand what's happening., Olga of course looked incredibly hot, especially tied to a chair. Seeing her like this made Gerald thought about the night he spent with Paige. It was beautiful in all of it's weirdness. He didn't know it was Paige back then of course. He thought he was with Phoebe. And in a way, he was with her. Why did it all turn into this nightmare? He went over to the Patakis to help them, but in a moment he heard Brainy's wheezing behind his back. Last time he went one on one with this guy, only his luck saved him from being stabbed to death. He raised his baseball-bat, and turned around, ready to strike, but Brainy wasn't there. It was only his imagination playing with him. So, he took the bandage from Bob's mouth.

"It was about time boy!" - he said - "What are you looking at, let me free you freak! I have a bitch to kill downstairs!" - Gerald put the shawl back. It was the last thing he wanted to listen right now. So, he decided to free Olga first. He didn't know there was a man in the wardrobe looking at him, trying to keep his breathing as silent as he can.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the moment of truth. Arnold came back from the death, just to die again. He didn't wanted to believe it. A day before he would have said "Kill me now!" without hesitation, but - thanks to his near death experience - he knew it would bee a selfish thing too. Leaving Helga alone with the baby, and the guilt. Making a murderer from Phoebe. He had to find some other way.

"I won't choose Paige." - he said.

"Then I will kill you all."

"Anybody dies today, will kill everyone in soul! You, Helga, me, the baby...! Even Gerald!"

"Baby?" - Paige asked. He seemed to be surprised and confused in the same time. - "Helga's pregnant?" - she asked. She tried to put on her vicious smile, but just couldn't do it.

"Yes. - Arnold said. - "Phoebe is a good person Paige. I can understand he had bad feelings against us that she repressed and you can feed on those. But she couldn't have anything against our child."

"Who cares?" - she asked, but it sounded like she wanted to convince herself. She was fighting again - and Arnold seen it in her eyes. She was able to wake Phoebe up.

They knew this much from Ralph's notes. Any ordinary mind (like Brainy's) would have lost this battle months ago. But Phoebe's mind was nothing of an ordinary mind - that was the reason Paige still had to have Salvazin injections. Phoebe's rational and highly organized mind never gave in to the insanity.

"Like father like son!" - Paige said, but her hands was shaking - "I won't leave this world like this! You won't make me watch Phoebe being your sidekick in the background!" - she prepared to shot Arnold, but then, Helga stood up with the knife in her hand. Phoebe turned around and aimed at her. Then Helga did something unpredictable. With one fast move, she cut her own left palm. Blood was fleeing from it to the floor pretty fast. He risen her bloody hand and looked into Phoebe's eyes.

"Sisters forever!" - she screamed. - "I meant it Phoebe. I meant it with all my heart! Did you?"

The girl just stood there with an empty face. All the memories came back - the good memories Paige and the Salvazin tried to keep in darkness. How Helga was the only one who wanted to play with her on the kindergarten playground. How she protected her from the other girls in high school. How much they enjoyed playing video games like little kids till morning, when they were supposed to study to their collage exams. They late night conversations about the things of life next to a huge pizza. And the most important thing, how they scaled their friendship with blood by the river, when they were teenagers. They sweared they will be more than friends - they will be sisters. Phoebe looked back with horror at what she have done. Only because she couldn't adjust to the fact, even she can mess up sometimes, and injected Salvazin to her blood.

Tears started running from her eyes, just like Helga's blood was running from her hand.

"I'm so sorry." - Phoebe said, as she turned the gun against her own head. "I... didn't wanted to." - she said crying. Helga and Arnold looked at her in shock!

"Paige didn't kill anybody! Nobody knows what happened! But even if they did, it wasn't you Phoebe! Chemicals messed up your brain! You're not responsible! It was only a failed experiment!" - Arnold said.

"That's enough!" - Helga said with a grim expression - "I love you with all my heart Phoebe. I can't live without you, seriously. There is a way to clean all the Salvazin from you're system. A medical team is waiting in the hospital, and they will not ask any questions." - Helga said. But Phoebe didn't move. Now Helga was crying too. - "I want my child know her aunt Phoebe! I am a mess Pheebs. The kid must have a rational female image around him!" - she said.

"A rational female." Phoebe just looked at them, with the gun in her hand, with tears in her eyes. In a moment of dead silence she looked in deep into Helga's eyes. Suddenly, she bust out in laugh. Not in Paige's evil laughter, but Phoebe's cute giggling. It was so funny calling her "rational", in this moment, she couldn't help it. Helga started to laugh too. Phoebe fell on her knees, still laughing and crying in the same time. She dropped her gun on the floor. Helga and Arnold both run to her, in happiness. They've got Phoebe back. Helga crouched down to her, and showed her bloody hand to her. They touched their palms together. It was just like seven years earlier - except now there was no blood on Phoebe's hand. And they were pretty thankful for that. Helga kissed the crying Phoebe and hugged her.

"I missed you so much! I had no idea I can miss someone like that!" - Helga said. Phoebe just couldn't believe it. Helga loved her this much. She tried to kill her, and everybody who is important to her, and she only turned toward her with love. Arnold watched the two girls, and knew deep inside, she will never be this close to Helga. She could have been, if they spent the last seven years together, but he missed his chance. He and Helga will probably grow together in the next years - but still Phoebe will know her better. Maybe that's the way it supposed to be. Helga is meant to be a mystery for him forever.

Gerald just showed up on the stairs with the Patakis. It looked safe enough, and Gerald was incredibly relieved, to see Phoebe's back. Bob, Miriam and Olga looked at them with a pretty stupid expression on their faces.

"Listen, it's a long story, but she's actually one of the good girls." - Gerald said - "And Bob, if you say as much as a bad word, I will tie you up again, okay?" - he asked. Bob murmured something, but he was shocked enough from the happenings of the passed day to shut up.

"So, everything is okay in the end?" - Gerald asked.

"Looks like it." - Arnold said. He was tired like hell. He only wanted to sleep, with Helga's face on his shoulder to the ends of time.

"What happened here exactly?" - Olga asked.

"I'll tell you later sis." - Helga said. She still hugged Phoebe. She just couldn't let her go. Helga looked back at them, her family, her friend, and her love - "I know I'm not saying this too often but... I love you so much. All of you."

"Okay, this is the creepiest moment of the whole day." - Miriam said.

"Oh, about creepy... has anyone seen Brainy?" - Gerald asked. They all looked to Phoebe, who just seemed to frozen by hearing these words. It all came back. How Paige planted those explosives in several places of the house, and how she told Brainy to detonate them if anything goes wrong.

"Oh my god!" - she screamed, as she stood up. "Everybody out!" - she said, as she was running to the stairs.

"What?" - Bob asked.

"OUT!" - she said - "This whole house may blow up to heaven!" - she said, but she was running to the opposite direction - to the stares. Without thinking, Helga, Arnold and Gerald run after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the rooftop there was a man enjoying the sunshine. He was thinking about the ancient question - to be or not to be. He looked on the cell phone in his hands - he know all he has to do, is to dial the number of the beeper, that is connected to a bomb in the basement. A beeper connected to a bomb. How ironic, in Big Bob's place. That bomb will blow up the other explosives placed in the house. Now, he had a chance to end it once and for all. No more failures. No more humiliation. Only the cleansing fire.

"Let them burn." - Paige said to him a few hours ago, when she gave him this cell phone "Let them all burn!"

He's wheezing got louder and louder, and soon it turned into laughing. He knew the answer after all these years. He will let the fire take all his pain away.

So what do you think?

Please review

V


	14. YOUNG AT HEART

Note: So, only one chapter left to go. I hope you will enjoy the end.

CHAPTER 14

YOUNG AT HEART

They were wrong. Arnold knew that, when he looked into Phoebe's eyes. It wasn't over - not by slight chance.

"Oh my god!" - she screamed as she stood up - "Everybody out!" - she said.

"What?" - Bob asked.

"Out now!" - she screamed, as she was running toward the stairs - "This whole place may blow up to heaven!"

"Then where are you going?" - Arnold asked.

"I ruined the life of that poor guy. I am the one responsible for his current state of mind. The less I can do is try to save Brainy!"

"No." - Helga said. As she stood up. - "We're all going."

"Yes." - Arnold said, as he run to the stairs too - "Gerald, get the Patakis out of here!

"No way dude. I'll rather deal with the bombs than Big Bob." - he said, as he looked at Phoebe. He almost lost her, and he didn't wanted to risk losing her again. Someway they all knew everything they did, everything they went trough, led to this moment. He knew if they go up on those stairs they probably won't come back. And still, they will all go - just like they did in the old days.

"This is my doing!" - Phoebe said - "Get out while you can!" - she looked at the others with begging. There were tears in her eyes again.

"Olga, get them out." - Helga said to her sister. - "Keep them safe, and try to evacuate the neighbors too."

"Okay Sis." - Olga said, but she was in a shock. For a moment she, and the rest of the Patakis were able to see Helga, for what she really was. They've seen the fire in her eyes. Her real self were only shown under extreme circumstances. She was a natural born warrior. Without a word the family followed her orders and left the building.

"There is a beeper connected to a bomb in the basement, and there are other explosives all over the house, reacting to heat. If the first one blows up, this house will turn into a torch within minutes." - Phoebe said, as they reached upstairs.

"Remember me to never piss you off again." - Gerald said.

_That's it, joke about it_. - Arnold thought. - _Like we were only kids again. Let's pretend that nothing really matters._

"Why didn't he blow up the place yet?" - Gerald asked, as they were searching the rooms.

"He must be hesitating." - Arnold said.

"Or wants to see our faces when he does it." - Phoebe said. It was Paige's logic talking from her of course. It sounded creepy.

"You're both wrong." - Helga said, when she was reaching the ramp that lead to the rooftop. She used it all the time when she was a kid, and wanted to shoot birds or football headed puppets with her slingshot on the roof. - "He don't want to let me any choices. He still wants me to kill him."

They found Brainy on the rooftop, just like Helga predicted. He was watching the sunset on the edge. He knew damn well this is the last sunset of his life. He will end the pain tonight, one way or another. There was all five of them, looking at each other, on the top of the Pataki house, bathing in the red light of the settling sun. It all came down to this. Four friends, who spent their childhood and adult life together, and became a family, and the one, who never had any friends or family.

"Hey Brainy." - Helga said.

"Hey Helga." - Brainy answered. His wheezing was gone completely. He was perfectly calmed down. The knowledge of sure death was so liberating.

"Sorry Brainy." - Phoebe said - "What Paige did to you... What I did to you..."

"Yeah, he poisoned me, to become a nut-case. More of a nut-case of course." - he said, as he sat down to the berm. He looked at his cell phone - "You think I didn't know that? I've shot myself with that stuff in the last days."

"But why?" - Arnold asked.

"It eased the pain." - Brainy said with a sad expression. - "I wanted it to happen you know. It made me feel... feel like being one of you. I... had my place at last." - he said - "I was your enemy... an obstacle standing in the way of your love and your friendship." - he looked on the four people. - "And I was damn good in that, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were." - Helga said. She hasn't seen any possibility to take the phone from him, before he can press the "call" button.

"It's funny you know. If I press this button I can vanish it. The whole thing. Your happy days, your sad days... they weren't matter. Like we were never born. Any of us!" - he said. He had tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to Brainy." - Arnold said.

"You don't know how it's like." - Brainy said. There was no anger in his voice, only pure sadness. - "You are all so beautiful. Smart. Full of wit. While I am just... so ordinary." - he said

"It's the Salvazin talking from you." - Phoebe said. A sad smile appeared on his face.

"I wish. Paige said I took so much, and for so long, I became immune to it. So I took bigger and bigger doses, but I almost felt nothing." - he stood up. - "I will blow this place up Helga. You know what you have to do."

"I won't." - Helga said. - "We all knew why we came here. This is the end pal. I won't become a murderer in the end."

"Fine." - Brainy said, as he walked over a few steps. - "To be honest, I don't care so much. I'm just so tired." - he risen his phone. - "And I can't wait to see what happens next." - and with that, he pressed the button. The building started to shake, and suddenly, flames lashed out from every window of the house. They could all see, in a single moment Brainy turned into a human pile. He stood exactly over Helga's room what he filled with explosives before. He was gone in a flash of the eye. All the car alarms were turned on the street. Phoebe fell on his knees from the power of the explosion, but the other's stood stand.

"Oh my god!" - she said.

"I hate this job." - Helga said in disbelief. She couldn't believe the place of her childhood nightmares is on flame now. And they will burn soon too.

"This is not a job." - Arnold said.

"Then why the hell we're doing it?" - she said, as she helped Phoebe to stand up. The flames came closer and closer, while they were some minor explosions down below.

"We're all going to die." - Gerald said. They all knew he's right.

"There are a lot of explosives in the second floor." - Phoebe said - "This roof can disappear any moment."

"Guys... you must know I love you all. And everything I did... I'm so sorry." - Phoebe said. Helga hugged Arnold.

"I love you, you geek." - she whispered.

"I can't say I'm happy to die here tonight, but It's cool I'll go with you guys." - Gerald said. Then there was a moment of dead silence, while they were waiting to the hot flames of death.

"That's bullshit." - Arnold said suddenly. - "We can't give up like this."

"But Arnold, what the hell can we do? We will never make it to the fire escape now! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" - Arnold looked around quickly. If there was a point of his weird inner journey, it was to never give in to desperation. To use his old ideals: "_If we stuck together, we can do everything." and "Never loose your optimism_."

Then, he noticed, what he was looking for. The slightest, craziest chance they had. The "Arnoldish solution". There was a huge truck coming toward them on the street.

"Exactly." - he said. - "Come on! We grab each other's hand, and when that truck gets here, we will jump to it's awning!"

"That's the stupidest idea ever Football head!" - Helga said. It was getting pretty hot on the roof - thank god, they were in the open so they haven't had to worry about the smoke.

"Shut up Helga!" - he said, as he grabbed her hand and kissed her. Then he grabbed Gerald's hand too. A little unsure of himself Gerald grabbed Phoebe's hand too.

"It's too far Arnold..." - Gerald said.

"Forget it!" - Arnold said - "Forget everything that happened in the passed few years. What we did to each other. All the bad things." - he said, as he looked over his friends faces. - "We have to do this, like we were kids again. Like nothing bad ever happens. We did crazier stuff back then!" - he said. He was right. They had to believe they can do it, even if it was impossible. They needed a miracle to let it happen.

"You're right Arnold." - Phoebe said. - "Let's do it."

"Okay dude." - Gerald said.

"You're crazy." - Helga said - "But hey, at least we have something in common!"

"Let's have happy thoughts guys!" - Gerald said.

The truck came closer and closer.

"NOW!" - Arnold said, so they all started running. They knew, this is the end. Even if an angel would get them, and help them fly, it's unlikely they will all hit the awning. They will probably end up on the street, dead. But the only thing that mattered, is that they tried it. With every step they got closer and closer to the end of the roof. Arnold hold Helga's hand a little bit too strong. There was only three steps till the jump. Arnold took a peak on Helga's determined face. They all tried to focus on happy thoughts

Three steps

The time when Arnold and Gerald went down to the sewers and got back a fancy watch from a madman calling himself the Sewer King.

Two steps.

The secret dates between Phoebe and Gerald, when they made out in one of their several secret places at the age of ten. Nobody knew about them, but they never felt that happiness since then.

One step

Helga when he threatened Arnold with a knife on the schoolyard. It was the moment, when Arnold was really scared of her, but also the exact time when he really fell in love with her.

"JUMP!" - Arnold screamed, and they followed him, just like they followed him as kids. Right in that moment, the world seemed to blow up behind them.

Next:

LAST CHAPTER: TIME AFTER TIME


	15. THE BEST IS YET TO COME

Author's note:

Hey it's the last chapter. I never expected to get this far with this story, it was really an experiment to test my English writing skills. I want to thank everybody who reviewed the story especially Jae B, who read every chapter very carefully, Number 6, who must be pretty mad at me right now, for killing his favorite character, and Demile, who was nice enough to beta-read some of the chapters, when she had time for it. And all the other's whose short but positive reviews meant a lot of inspiration. And of course I hope I won't disappoint you with the ending. As you can see, I changed it's title, in the last minute. I thought it suits the ending more than "Time after time". And of course, it's gonna be extra long, 'cuz it's the "Series Finale" :)

I also thank Craig Bartlett and Viacom, for creating these great characters, so we can play with them a little.

So, here it goes.

CHAPTER 15

"The best is yet to come"

TEN YEARS LATER

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard Johnny boy." - the girl said. Most of the four grade kids stopped playing, so they could listen to Johnny's newest story. He was the keeper of urban legends in this generation.

"But that's exactly what happened." - Johnny said - "My father is a cop, and he said, Brainy did exist. He blew up that old house that's still abandoned on the block. They say, his scary wheezing can be heard at nights."

"Miss Heyerdahl said it's bullshit." - the girl said.

"Well, maybe Miss Heyerdahl is not that smart Pheebs." - Ralph answered.

"Miss Heyerdahl is smarter then your whole family combined, fatso." - Pheebs said.

"Hey, You can't talk to a Flanders-Lloyd like that!" - he protested.

"Looks like I just did!" - Pheebs said. She hated the way Ralph was showing' off with his rich family. Pheebs knew his parents pretty much, but they were nothing like this little fatso. The kid was huge and had only one eyebrow, while both his parents were pretty skinny. When she asked her mother, how can it be, she said _"Princess Lloyd thinks the whole world is as stupid as her husband. But we all know, while she's having the richest and most handsome man on the hemisphere, she's still looking for some gentleness at the local butcher." _Pheebs didn't understood exactly what her mother said. Her mother said a lot of things she didn't understand.

"My grandparents lived in that house Johnny. And it blew up because of a gas link." - Pheebs said. Well, she knew it was not completely true. There was some grim expression on everybody's face in the family when they mentioned what happened in that house ten years ago.

"Okay, so, come with us tonight." - Johnny said - "We will check out if the legends are true. If you're not scared of course."

"Okay, but only after midnight. It's the folks anniversary and they're having a party, so I'll have to sneak out after they went to sleep."

"You're on Pataki." - the boy said. She kinda liked this guy, but she wouldn't admit it in a thousand years. Suddenly, she heard her teacher shouting.

"Philip B. Pataki! Stop what you're doing right now young man!" - it was Miss Hyerendahl walking toward the first graders.

"Oh no." - Pheebs said with a grim expression. - "What now?"

"Hey, your little bro is in trouble again." - the Johnny said.

"Stop being a smartass." - Pheebs said, and she left to see what's wrong. There was Philip, standing over another boy, who he wrestled down two minutes ago.

"Sorry Aunt Phoebe, but this dork had it comin'." - he said.

"And I'm miss Hyerendahl for you while we're in the school."

"This weirdo called me Football Head!" - Phil said.

"The thing is: you are a football head bro." - Pheebs said, as she arrived.

"You can't hurt the other kids Phil. Now, apologize from Hector." - the teacher said. After some hesitation, Phil followed her order, and helped Hector to his feet again.

"Hey, Pheebs, it's time to go to class." - Miss Heyerdahl said.

"Yeah, I know. Will you come to the party tonight?"

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Hey, You should eat something before you come. Dad isn't the best when it comes to barbecue."

"Yes I know. Bye Pheebs." - she said and she headed back to the school building. Pheebs was her favorite student. Not only because she was named after her, but she was really smart and fast thinker, and still she didn't become a geek. She knew, even if she was a little rough sometimes, all the fourth grade kids looked up to her, and looked for her advice and help in every hard situation. She never lost her optimism, and even looked out for her brother Phil who was... well, trouble. He was a cute and smart kid but had huge problems with his temper. Phoebe hoped it will become better as time passes. Next class was English literature. She took a deep breath. She loved teaching, but it wasn't the reason why she left the promising career of a scientist. She had a lot to make up for. Years ago she caused the death of a man and she hoped taking care of some young lives, so they can never become a sad and lonely person like Brainy did.

The other's tried to remember him different ways. Only a few knew, what B stands for in Philip's name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, we're home!" - Pheebs said, as she and Philip entered the house. Helga was in the kitchen arguing on the phone as usual. Ever since they asked her to adapt her bestseller to cinema, she was constantly fighting with the studio's bigheads.

"Crimney, you said I can get Christina Ricci!" - she said. Most people knew her first book, "The Saint and the Sinner" is based on her own life. Well, the story was obviously twisted from reality. Pheebs read the book three times, and she found some real elements in it, like the explosion of the Pataki residence and Helga's relationship with Arnold. But there were some ridiculous, extreme things in it. Crazy schizophrenic friends, inner journeys and stuff like that. But all together it was a pretty decent story. - "What do you mean she's too old? How old is she?" - it was her mania to see Christina Ricci as the teenage herself - "Huh? But in Addams Family... Alright, so who do you have." - she took the phone away and whispered to Pheebs.

"Hey, who's Allison Mack?"

"She's a cutie on TV."

"Listen pal, I don't want to be played by some TV-star wannabe. I am movie material! But hey, she could play Olga... That would be rich, but only if I'm played by a bigger name... "

Pheebs walked up on the stair while she murmured to Phil.

"This family has the most ridiculous problems."

"Hey, Pheebs, Phil, come here!" - dad shouted from the garden.

"According to the smell, he just ruined his first burgers today, and want to test them on us." - Phil said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the house was filled with People. There was no one came here for Arnold's burgers, but they came because they liked to hang out with Arnold and Helga so much. Bob and Miriam arrived for the first - despite all expectations they were wonderful grandparents. When it came out Arnold, in a very liberal way, will take the name Pataki, Bob was incredibly happy. The name Pataki won't die with him. And Arnold could get rid of his stupid family name too, so didn't had to say "Hey, just call me Arnold" to anyone he met, if he didn't wanted the person laughing out loud..

Lila was the second who arrived. She was just over her second divorce, so she came in single. Somehow she was able to make it trough Arnold, but it came with a price. She built huge walls around herself - and it was pretty hard to touch her for any man.

Phoebe came in single too. Ten years passed, and she still wasn't officially together with Gerald, and Helga found it pretty ridiculous. They were so in love with each other. So it wasn't a surprise Gerald came "alone" too.

Ralph and his wife arrived almost in the same time with Rhonda and Joshua. It was pretty funny to see them together: years ago Joshua arrived to Hillwood, to win Helga back somehow. It was a pretty crazy story, but Rhonda was in the right place in the right time to sweep him off his feet.

Harold and Sophie arrived for the last. He finally married the girl he dated for years. It was obvious he wasn't really in love with her, but she was a very comfortable choice. The way Rhonda and Harold didn't talk with each other made pretty obvious what kind of relationship they really have. It was in their eyes. Arnold and Helga never understood, how could Joshua and Sophie not see it. Maybe they did - just didn't care.

Olga couldn't make it - how surprising. She just couldn't swallow the fact, Helga broke into the movie business. Olga and his husband tried to do it for years. Of course her son went to the school for pre-teen geniuses, but Phil - who was two years younger than him - could put his face to the mud anytime.

"Let me say a toast." - Gerald begin, after they all had their glasses - "I known Arnold and Helga since they were in kindergarten. Most of us did. We"ve seen how Helga made Arnolds life miserable in school, and we seen how she made him the happiest guy in the world later. They've been trough a lot. They made me jump with a bus when I was nine, and they made me jump from a rooftop a few years ago. They tought me, to never afraid from jump when it's time. I know they have the same problems like all married couple: We all heard Arnold bitching' about Helga watching the game, and don't want to talk to him about feelings." - there was a little laughter in the "audience". It was funny how Arnold and Helga turned around the stereotype roles of man and woman in a marriage "When I look at them, I see hope. Hope, that fairy tales actually can come true. And it makes life worth living." - he said as he looked at Phoebe. She smiled back on him. - "Helga and Arnold Pataki. As she wrote it so cleverly: the Sinner and the Saint. Let them live long and happy." They all said cheers, as they drunk their glasses empty.

The night went perfectly. Of course Arnold smoked almost every burger he made, so they had to order Chinese food, but it was part of their anniversaries as much, as turkey was part of thanksgiving.

Phoebe and Gerald was constantly flirting just like in high school. Ralph always asked for the dessert, while everybody tried to help Lila so she won't feel alone. Bob and Miriam were playing with Phil, the first male handler of the name Pataki in generations. And Helga was on a phone a little too much.

"Hey, this is stupid." - she said to her cell phone- "What do you mean it can't happen? It happened! Not officially of course." - she turned to Phoebe - "They say it's a nonsense, the shock wave of the explosion can't help the characters to fly and land on the top of truck. Would you tell them it can happen?"

"It can happen." - she said to the phone.

"Thank you." - Helga said and she took the phone back. - "And she is a scientist pal."

Soon, it was time to put Phil to sleep. It became tradition, Helga read from Sinner and the Saint to the kids on their anniversary. So, she went upstairs to Phil's room with the her son. Pheebs was too old for it of course, she read the book herself. Phil found it a stupid tradition too, but it made his mother happy. Of course Helga didn't really read from the book, just pretended it. She tried to summarize it as a tale for the six year old boy. A fairy tale of course. So, she told the story, till Phil went to sleep, peaking out on the window, to see how the guests are doing.

"There was a girl once, swallowed by the darkness. IT was her home, her shelter from the world, that she didn't know. But once she met a boy made of light. She was attracted to the boy's light, like a moth. So was the boy attracted to her darkness too, because they both knew darkness and light can't exist without each other. But they were each others opposite. So if they wanted to be together, both had to sacrifice a little from self. The girl had to give some of her darkness to the boy, and the boy had to give light to the girl. So they could be together. But you know what happened? The darkness followed the girl. It didn't liked that, the girl escaped, so again and again tried to take her back. Just like the forces of light tried to save the boy from the girl." - she looked down on the garden full of people. She looked at Phoebe and Lila talking to each other. Once, Phoebe shot Lila. She still had the bullet in her shoulder. -

"It looked like the agents of light and darkness can keep them apart. But again and again, their love found a way to be together. Because they were meant to each other. It was a great battle, but after all, they did what nobody thought possible. They hold each other so strong, that no one could tell who did they belong to: to the light or the darkness. They changed themselves - and with that they changed the world. They learned, time can change people." - She said as she was looking on the people below. She loved them with all of his heart - as child she never though it's possible. Phoebe, Lila, Gerald they all changed a lot in the years. And they changed Helga too. -

"But still they can be remain the same person. That help and strength can be found in the most unexpected places." - she said and she looked at the happy face of Ralph White, who was eating a huge piece of chocolate cake from the hands of his African American wife - "And that, the oldest cliché is actually true: True love can win over everything." - she looked on the love of her life with his stupid Kiss the Cook apron. He was still the heart of neighborhood.

"Mum... can I sleep now?" - Phil asked. It would have been better, if Phil showed the slightest sign of being interested in Helga's story, but whatever. Helga stood up.

"Of course you can sweety."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later Pheebs had to go to bed too, although Helga seen the strange shining in her eyes, that was so close to her very own. She was pretty sure she's up to something tonight. But hey, she used to be the sneak out queen in her own time - how could she expect less from her own daughter. She was a rough little brat.

Soon, the guests started to leave. At the end only the four of them stayed: Arnold, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald.

"I can't believe. Ten years with you Football Head. How is that possible? I though I will kill myself by now."

"Cuz you just can't get enough "Hair-boy Love" honey." - Arnold replied.

"Well, it's defiantly not the burgers that keeps her here." - Gerald said. - "You're such a lucky guy Arnold. She's so smart, and beautiful and talented..."

"Stop kissing my ass Geraldo! You won't be played by Westley Snipes!"

"Pretty please!" - he bagged.

"C'mon Gerald, you look nothing like him." - Phoebe said

"Okay, maybe I can make my peace with Denzel Washington, but..."

"Hey, how about Martin Lawrence?" - Arnold asked.

"That's it! The perfect choice!" - Helga said.

"Hey, who, what? Dude!" - Gerald stood up in anger.

"Sit down Gerald, they are just messin' with you." - Phoebe said. - "They won't have money left to hire him. The studio needs the money, so they can hire Lucy Liu, to play the villain."

"I don't think she has the talent for that." - Gerald said - "You will all burn!!!!!!!" - he said, trying to imitate Paige. There was polite laughter, but it wasn't really funny. They haven't seen Paige since ten years - since Phoebe went trough rehabilitation, and cleaned all the Salvazin from her system. But on some occasions, like two years ago, when Phoebe drunk too much on a Christmas party, Paige was damn close to the surface.

"You liked her, didn't you?" - Phoebe asked, imitating Paige's evil smile. Well, that was frightening. - "Hey, guys, don't look at me like this! I'm just being funny!" - then they all bust out laughing. The scared face of Phoebe when she said "I'm just being funny" was truly funny.

Phoebe and Gerald left together. They all knew she will eventually wake up at Gerald's place tomorrow, just like they all knew one day they will be husband and wife. They're just weren't ready yet.

Helga and Arnold were left alone with the children. They went and checked out both of them sleeping. Well, sleeping Lil' Pheebs's looked like a bunch of pillows under a blanket, but it wasn't the first time, nor the last. "Never trust a kid, who doesn't get into trouble" - Helga always said. And after all, it was Hillwood - the city, when it's easy to get into trouble, but hard to get hurt.

"Well Helga, that's it. Ten years, and we survived it." - he said.

"Looks like it." - she said, as she looked at his man. - Crimney, it's like a frickin' fairy tale. I mean I know they say, in the real world we don't live happily ever after, but I feel we do. We actually do."

"I know." - Arnold said smiling. - "Guess they wrong about that. "They" wrong about a lot of things." - They kissed each other.

"You're still a geek. And I'm still so in love with you."

"I kind of like you too." - Arnold said. While he kissed her, he reached into his pocket, and grabbed the remote control of the CD player.

"You gotta be kiddin'!" - Helga said, but it was too late. Arnold already played a track.

"Wanna dance?"

"Get out of here!"

"C'mon babe. You're the hottest chick around here." - he said. He was still a charmer.

"Kay shorty, but I'll lead." It was an old Dino Spumoni song "The best is yet to come" Arnold still loved it. And so did Helga, because Arnold loved it. She knew, in her heart, she could still build altars for her husband. And it was so great she didn't need to. After all the things they went trough, they were together and had a beautiful family. She just couldn't wait to see what happens next. She didn't find a home for so long. After all she built a perfect one. But right now, there was nobody else in the whole world, just her, Arnold and the music.

"Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum  
You came along and everything started to hum  
Still it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come  
  
The best is yet to come, and won't that be fine  
You think you've seen the sun, but you ain't seen it shine  
  
Wait till the warm-up is underway  
Wait till out lips have met  
Wait till you see that sunshine day  
You ain't seen nothin' yet

The best is yet to come, and won't that be fine  
The best is yet to come, come the day that your mine"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/I know the song is from Sinatra, but Dino is the Sinatra of the Hey Arnold universe/

So that's the end of it. It seems they live happily ever after. Although there is a little voice in my head that tells me there are stories left to tell about them: about Phoebe's rehabilitation, the wedding mayhem, or how Joshua arrived to Hillwood, to get Helga back, and ended up at Rhonda's side. And also, that voice tells me, the legend is true, and there is an actual "ghost" haunting the abandoned ruins of the Pataki residence. A poor bastard, who's face burned horribly years ago, but his desperate love for Helga kept him alive, and helped him down on the fire escape on that fatal night. Who's wheezing fills the silent nights of the old neighborhood, dreaming about the one who lived there before, and watching her from the shadows, like he always did. Yes. I'm pretty sure one day, lil' Pheebs or Phil will meet him. But for now, this is the end of "On the Wild Side". I hope you enjoyed reading it as much, as I enjoyed writing it. Still: Please Review.

For the last time :)


End file.
